


The Kill (Bury Me)

by Harperlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harperlie/pseuds/Harperlie
Summary: POST saison 1 Flash, POST saison 5A Teen Wolf. Barry vit mal le départ d'Iris après la mort d'Eddie et la singularité qu'il a pu maîtriser au prix de sacrifice personnel. Il est perdu et seul. Jusqu'au jour où on lui propose un bol d'eau chaude et du sel pour alimenter sa déprime…





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Il se sentait déprimé. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas ? Sa vie était un échec…

Il passa les portes du Jitters et prit machinalement place sur une des tables sans même se commander un café. Quoi que là, vu l'état psychologique dans lequel il était, il avait plutôt envie d'un bol d'eau chaude avec du sel… tout égal à son humeur. Déguelasse.

Caitlin et Cisco devaient le rejoindre pour leur rituel du lundi matin. Après la débâcle du Revers Flash et du couloir temporel qu'il avait ouvert par égoïsme - louable certes, mais vu l'inutilité flagrante de son acte, il aurait mieux fallut qu'il ne fasse rien - les évènements s'étaient enchaînés et n'avaient causé que double problème, voir plus, à Central City.

À l'ordre du jour, pensées positives à enfoncer en masse dans son crâne avec l'aide de ses deux acolytes. Faire le point sur leurs avancées pour la remise en état de Stars Labs avec l'aide - s'il vous plaît - du bien aimé Ray Palmer aka Atom. Rechercher les supers méchants. Tout ça, tout ça…

-Bienvenu au Jitters, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Lança une voix animée avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Barry releva la tête sans vraiment s'être rendu compte qu'il avait collé son front sur la surface lisse de la table. Il sursauta même. Manquant de faire tomber sucre et lait à côté de lui. Il se dépêcha normalement d'arrêter les dégâts et tourna son attention sur le serveur avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Mauvaise nuit ? Tenta le type face à lui avec un rictus amusé et un plissement dans le regard.

-Ouai… et toutes les autres aussi. Souffla-t-il épuisé. Heum… un bol d'eau et du sel, c'est possible ? Tenta-t-il pas motivé pour un sous.

-Wouoo… vraiment mal hein. Et bien… Je viens d'arriver et… je suis nul en café, je vous l'avoue, mon père avait tendance à dire que j'aurais très bien pu faire tremper une chaussette des semaines dans son café du matin et lui essorer sans rien lui dire… il n'aurait pas vu la différence donc… Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, on fait comme ça ?

Barry observa ce type babiller avec véhémence, sans jamais prendre le temps de s'arrêter entre deux phrases. En avait-il au moins eu deux, de phrase ? Sérieux… il n'était même pas sur… Il se contenta juste de fixer ce regard ambré avec une certaine béatitude - entendez par là qu'il avait juste la bouche ouverte sans savoir vraiment quoi lui répondre - et hocha juste de la tête.

-Super… je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes… j'espère. Sourit-il contrit avant de filer vers le comptoir.

Barry le suivi du regard, pas encore sur de savoir s'il devait s'inquiéter par ce qu'il allait lui apporter où parce que ce gars était vraiment bizarre. Il était nouveau, ça c'était sur, il n'avait jamais vu ce type ici et ses gestes maladroits mais maîtrisés lui donnaient un air attachant. Il fut tiré de sa vision par l'arrivée de ses amis qui prirent place en face de lui. Caitlin leva le doigt vers le comptoir dans la demande subtile de commander.

-Hey Barry ! Quoi de neuf ce matin ? Lança Cisco déjà branché sur le courant, Barry souffla discrètement.

-Comme d'habitude… Fit-il lasse prêt à reposer son front sur la table, ce qu'il fit enfin.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles ? Caitlin posa une main sur la sienne dans un geste tellement maternelle que l'image de sa mère mourant devant ses yeux, et murmurant qu'elle l'aimait, le prit aux tripes. Elle t'appellera Barry… ne t'en fait pas.

Il ferma les yeux, plus fort, profitant d'être caché pour laisser ses émotions passer une petite minute. Secouant la tête, il chassa l'image de sa Nora et souffla pour se préparer à relever la tête.

-Vraiment… Si vous bavez sur cette table, je ne pense pas avoir assez de désinfectant pour la nettoyer correctement et l'odeur est juste insupportable, parfum agrume, beurk… qui peut aimer l'odeur des agrumes mélangé à la javel ? Et puis… vous ne pourrez pas goûter ce que je vous ai préparé héhé !

Barry releva la tête rapidement, tellement surprit, encore. Il croisa de nouveau ce regard et le type avait un sourire victorieux quand il lui posa une tasse fumante avec une tonne de mousse et de crème fouettée.

-J'ai pas trouvé l'eau chaude et le sel… désolé. Il grimaça mais Barry voyait bien le sourire caché derrière toute cette couche de compassion avant que le gars ne tourne son attention sur ses deux amis. Bienvenu au Jitters, que puis-je pour vous ?

Cisco et Caitlin le fixait avec amusement et Barry fronça les sourcils par tant de désinvolture et de bonne humeur, c'était presque dérangeant en fait.

-En fait… je prendrais bien la même chose. Avança Cisco en humant l'odeur de la préparation du Flash.

-De l'eau chaude et du sel, c'est noté … Et pour vous ?

Caitlin préféra un thé et le type prit la commande avec de grand geste avec son stylo avant de filer vers le comptoir.

-Ah ce rythme… il tiendra pas une semaine. Gloussa Cisco en s'appuyant sur la table avec ses bras.

Barry frotta son visage et sentit les parfums se dégageant de sa grosse tasse fumante, ça sentait le chocolat avec une pointe de café. Finalement son ventre grogna et il souffla sur la mousse avant de commencer à boire.

-Les travaux avancent bien. Le jeune femme de l'équipe prit sa tablette et étudia ses données. Le pipeline est opérationnel, Félicity nous fait parvenir le nouveau matériel en fin de semaine.

-Ok… Fit Barry en massant ses cheveux. Il faut qu'on retrouve les métas qui se sont échappés, Snart à totalement disparu des radars. Grogna-t-il.

-Ce connard ne se montrera que quand il en aura envie Barry. Il faut juste se préparer. Cisco chassa sa colère évidente pour ce mec qui avait torturé son frère et laissa un sourire dessiner son visage halé quand le serveur arriva vers eux pour déposer leurs boissons chaudes.

Barry le fixait de côté, son visage avait un côté rassurant mais une chose clochait chez lui sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi. Sa peau était parsemée de grains de beauté et il toucha sa propre joue et son cou, sachant qu'il en avait lui aussi tout autant.

-Et voilà. Passez une bonne journée ! Il se détourna pour quitter la table et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et Barry ne fut pas dupe. Il l'avait vu. Cet éclat sombre et morne caché derrière cette façade de bonhomie. Alors il se dit que chacun avait sa part de noirceur dans sa vie, mais que tous essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il devrait pouvoir faire de même.

-A vous aussi. Sourit-il sincèrement et le serveur lui fit un clin d'œil.

OooOooOooO

Barry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être seul dans le noir étant petit. La chose s'était arrangée quand il devint Flash. Fallait aussi avouer que sa super vitesse lui avait facilité la vie autant que ça l'avait compliqué. Et dans son costume rouge, il se sentait invincible.

Sauf que voilà. L'obscurité était de nouveau un problème. Au moment de partir se coucher, il laissait de nouveau la lumière de sa petite lampe allumée, et quand il dormait, il ne voyait que le noir. Drôle d'idée quand on sait que le noir, l'obscurité, n'était que fumisterie puisque inexistant. Albert Einstein a dit "Non l'obscurité n'existe pas, c'est simplement un manque de lumière."

Mais dans ses cauchemars, il faisait noir, il faisait froid, et il avait peur.

Et pourtant, il sentait cette attraction terrestre dans son dos, le pressant de quitter la singularité du vortex pour revenir parmi ses amis, sa famille. Mais face à lui, la gravité opposée l'attirait. Il sentait ses poumons mourir en lui, son cerveau manquant d'oxygène à mesure que son corps semblait vouloir se diviser pour satisfaire les deux gravités opposées.

Barry était comme ça. Vouloir faire plaisir à tout le monde, laissant souvent son cœur en miette… ou son corps. Alors il le sentit, le premier craquement, sa colonne vertébrale prête à se disloquer. Son cœur cessa de battre brutalement et toute sa conscience se focalisa sur le fait qu'il était seul, dans le noir, entre deux mondes. Il allait mourir ou alors… l'était-il déjà ?

Et indéniablement, c'était à ce moment là que Barry se réveillait, haletant et totalement effrayé.

OooOooOooO

Alors, quand sa journée avec Joe fut terminée, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans l'optique d'aller se coucher. Cette maison lui semblait tellement vide.

Depuis le départ d'Iris hors de Central City, Joe ne rentrait pratiquement plus et lui-même n'y mettait les pieds que pour se laver et dormir.

Iris lui manquait. Mais il pouvait la comprendre, l'homme qu'elle aimait - et qu'elle aimerait sûrement toujours - était mort devant ses yeux. Alors quitter la ville pour échapper au chagrin aurait peut-être était la première chose qu'il aurait faite à sa place.

Il marcha alors d'un pas nonchalant dans les rues de la ville. Il remonta le col de sa veste et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Ses pas le menèrent devant le Jitters. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine. Il ferma les yeux et revit Iris travailler, ignorant sa présence, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard innocent. Son parfum, ses gestes…. elle lui manquait terriblement et n'avoir aucunes nouvelles d'elle depuis des semaines le tuait.

Seul Joe semblait avoir le droit à un sms chaque dimanche "Je vais bien, je t'aime". Oh, il pourrait faire tracer son portable pour connaitre sa position, mais Joe l'avait dissuadé de le faire, assurant que lui laisser de l'espace était le meilleur moyen de la voir revenir vers eux… un jour.

-Je ferme, mais si vous voulez, je peux vous servir un autre bol d'eau chaude.

Barry ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Il était gêné. Ce type avait le don de le prendre sur le fait et c'était déstabilisant.

-Désolé, mais non merci. Lui répondit-il en le dépassant, bien décidé à continuer sa route, peut-être même qu'il allait se décider à aller se coucher.

-C'est moi qui offre ! Fit le serveur un peu plus fort.

Barry s'arrêta sur le trottoir et ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il ne reprenait pas sa marche vers son monde de martyr.

-Et s'il le faut, je te ferai ce bol d'eau…. ou un café, au choix.

Flash esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se retourner. C'était peut-être la meilleure proposition qu'on lui faisait depuis des semaines.

Il s'avança alors vers lui et le type sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte du Jitters et de le laisser entrer. Il l'entendit refermer à clé derrière eux mais, chose surprenante, il ne se sentit pas menacé pour autant.

\- Installe-toi, je t'apporte un truc.

Barry s'installa sur une chaise haute du comptoir et observa le type lire une feuille avant de se lancer dans la préparation d'un "truc".

-Alors… Tu es nouveau ici. Répéta Barry en se souvenant du matin même.

-Ça se voit tant que ça… Souffla le gars en se concentrant du mieux qu'il put sur sa mixture, Barry ricana pour toute réponse. Ouai, je viens d'arriver en ville.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-D'Amérique. Il posa une tasse fumante devant lui avec un clin d'œil mutin.

-Intéressant. Badina le client improvisé, il renifla la tasse, il s'agissait d'un simple café. Vais-je trouver une veille chaussette ? Il arqua un sourcil dans sa direction et le type rit un peu.

-J'espère pas, sinon je suis viré !

-Et je dois donner quel nom, si je dois me plaindre ?

Barry appréciait vraiment cette légèreté, il sourit en prenant une gorgée, grimaçant juste d'appréhension, mais finalement rien de douteux, le café avait un goût… de café.

-Stiles, je m'appelle Stiles, en fait.

-C'est un nom ça ? Fit Barry en reposant sa tasse doucement pour laisser le liquide refroidir légèrement.

-Il est sûrement mieux que le tien ! S'offusqua-t-il en portant une main sur son cœur, Barry hocha la tête plusieurs fois en la penchant sur le côté.

-Barry. Barry Allen.

-Tu as un nom de poisson. J'avais un poisson avec ce nom. Il est mort. Suicide prématuré, j'ai jamais compris. Il s'est débocalisé.

Barry éclata franchement de rire, passant ses mains sur ses joues puis les croisa dans sa nuque.

-Débocalisé ? Fit-il en reprenant son souffle mais pas son sérieux.

-Oui, comme défenestré, il a sauté hors du bocal. Non vraiment, j'ai toujours pas compris.

Et Barry ne sut pas si c'était à cause de son air vraiment sérieux ou s'il se moquait vraiment de lui, mais il repartit dans un éclat de rire incroyable.

-Te moques pas ! Après ça, mon père n'a plus jamais voulu que j'ai un animal.

Et l'analyste repartit de plus belle. Il en avait mal aux côtes, sa vision était un peu floue. Il continua de rire encore un peu.

Stiles ne parla plus et il espéra ne pas l'avoir froissé, perdre son poisson rouge de cette façon était si horrible…

-Oh mon dieu… Il rit encore plus fort sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-C'est petit Barry, vraiment.

Quand il réussit enfin à se calmer pour de bon, son café était froid et Stiles le fixait de son regard qu'il voulait sûrement méchant, mais l'infime haussement de lèvre le conforta dans l'idée qu'il était aussi amusé que lui.

Ce qui l'amena à penser que, peut-être, l'avait-il fait exprès. Il accrocha donc son regard se laissant happer par les orbes ambrées, il se sentait mieux, vraiment mieux.

-Merci Stiles. Sourit-il avec un léger mouvement de la tête.

-Maintenant rentre chez toi, que je puisse enfin fermer !

Il lui fit de grands gestes pour qu'il se lève et Barry obtempéra sans résister, l'esprit plus léger qu'à son arrivée.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

 

**"Incendie sur la troisième, Barry"**

Flash prit la prochaine à droite dans un flou rougeâtre. La journée était chargée, il fallait l'avouer.

Il avait déjà arrêté un braquage dans une bijouterie, empêché une tentative de viol en passant devant - non sans avoir gentiment offert une pelleté de coup de poing sans chercher les remerciements, Dieu que Barry était généreux - et il n'y a pas cinq minutes, il s'activait des bras comme s'il faisait son jogging "supersonique" du matin dans le but ultime d'étouffer les flammes.

Et il n'était que dix heures du matin.

Mais comment oser se plaindre alors qu'on était sur le point de rendre une femme et son bébé à un époux inconsolable sur le trottoir ? Ouep, il avait beau se sentir épuisé, il n'en était pas moins fier sur ce coup.

De ce fait, quand il rentra sur Star Labs, il s'autorisa à sourire de satisfaction. Ôtant son masque, il ébouriffa sa tignasse en entrant dans le labo secret. Il trouva Caitlin et Cisco discutant vivement sur la théorie éphémère des particules en suspend dans l'air. Il roula des yeux. Il était bien trop épuisé pour partir dans ce genre de débat.

Son regard tomba sur son téléphone portable posé sur la table, il vibrait et remuait frénétiquement dans un bruit sourd. Il le prit alors et glissa son pouce dans le geste typiquement fluide du déverrouillage.

-Hey Joe, quoi de neuf ?

-Salut Barry… écoute, je sais que c'est ton jour de congé mais… Singh a appelé, un corps a été retrouvé sur la plage…

-Ok, j'arrive. Souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher. "Désolé, faut que j'y aille." Prévint-il ses amis avant de se changer en vitesse.

-Cours Barry, cours… Sourit Cisco avec un haussement de sourcils exagéré.

OooOooOooO

 

Barry dut traverser la plage avec sa mallette en main, il slaloma entre les paresseux tout en s'excusant de la gêne. Il aurait pu arriver directement sur la scène mais voilà, prit dans ses pensées, il s'était arrêté trop tôt et maintenant il maudissait le sable chaud qui semblait trouver l'intérieur de ses converses bien plus agréable. Et il avait encore une bonne centaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre les bandes jaunes et noirs et s'infiltrer entre les curieux.

Mais dans une tentative désespérée de regarder où il mettait les pieds, il ne vit pas l'obstacle. Il entra en collision avec ce qu'il supposa être un corps humain.

-Oh ! Désolé… Marmonna-t-il en levant la tête.

-Pas de problème… Hey Barry !

-Stiles ?

Barry sembla se remettre et observa le mec face à lui. Stiles était torse nu, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et quelques gouttes sur ses épaules semblaient prouver qu'il sortait juste de l'eau et qu'il était en train de se sécher s'il s'en fiait à la serviette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Brillant Sherlock qu'il faisait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh… bah… salut ! Bafouilla-t-il en jetant un regard vers son objectif premier derrière le serveur du Jitters, lui aussi en congé de toute évidence.

-Tu vas là-bas ? Souffla Stiles en désignant l'endroit du pouce sans même se retourner, Barry hocha la tête et souleva sa précieuse mallette. "Ils s'agitent tous comme une fourmilière depuis presque une heure."

-Analyste CSI Centra City. Confirma-t-il sous les fossettes de Stiles qui semblait retenir un sourire tout en plissant les yeux.

-Je vois, alors… vas-y. Le serveur lui céda le passage. "Je pense qu'ils t'attendent."

-Ouai, donc… à la prochaine ?

Barry le contourna avec une gêne qu'il ne put définir et le salua d'un signe de la main. Il remonta le parcours du combattant en se rappelant la soirée d'il y a déjà une semaine. Il se retourna et le vit s'essuyer les cheveux, le corps tourné vers la mer.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez lui, sans qu'il ne sache réellement quoi. Il avait observé ce mec dans une pure déformation professionnelle. Stiles avait une cicatrice sur l'épaule, une sorte de cercle boursoufflé avec des trous et une autre sur l'abdomen. Une ligne fine horizontale. Mais à côté de ça, il avait également noté que les grains de beauté sur son visage s'étendaient aussi sur le reste de sa peau.

Barry secoua la tête et finalement repris sa route en accélérant le pas.

OooOooOooO

 

L'expert médico légal en devenir - bien qu'il ne soit qu'assistant, mais notons le fait que jamais son référent n'était sur place pour les analyses - était en train d'analyser les prélèvements effectués sur le corps de l'homme retrouvé sur la plage quand Joe entra dans son labo.

Il le sentit approcher mais ne releva pas la tête. Il grimaça en constatant que la communication entre les deux hommes devenait difficile, voire même absente. Toujours à travailler, toujours à ignorer, toujours à éviter.

-Iris va bien. Lança Joe en tapotant une machine du bout des doigts, le regard hésitant.

-Hum…

Non pas qu'il s'en foutait, parce que vraiment, il voulait tellement savoir comment elle allait.

Mais voilà. Il ne pouvait pas et ça faisait mal. Il était en colère parfois, savoir qu'il était farouchement évité l'agaçait. Et même s'il l'aimait toujours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme le pigeon couillon et aveuglé par Iris West. Elle ne lui avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt semblable à ses sentiments à lui, en vingt ans, alors… pourquoi changerait-elle maintenant ?

-Barry, je sais qu'elle…

-Non. Claqua-t-il fatigué que le peu de mots qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux soient sur Iris. "C'est bon Joe." Il releva la tête vers son tuteur qui n'en était plus un depuis ses dix huit ans. "Je te donnerai mon rapport avant ce soir. Mais je peux te dire que la victime, Sacha Connelli, a été assassinée cette nuit entre deux et trois heures. La balle est un calibre vingt deux, pointe creuse, haute vélocité."

-Merci… Barry ? Tenta Joe une dernière fois avant que son portable ne sonne.

L'analyste se laissa souffler de soulagement quand le lieutenant quitta son espace de travail.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Mine de rien, cette non conversation avec Joe l'avait fait réfléchir. Pourquoi devrait-il tant se prendre la tête avec la fuite en avant d'Iris alors qu'elle n'en avait visiblement rien à fiche de lui ? Lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, lui qui l'avait consolé de tous les maux d'amour, ses peines de cœur, lui qui lui avait avoué tous ses sentiments et qu'elle avait également ignoré, posant son royal fessier sur les genoux de son flic le soir même lors du repas de Noël. Même là, il aurait dû réagir.

Il avait déjà tellement de problème à gérer qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser miner comme ça. Son cœur se brisa. Au fond de lui, le roman dramatico-pathétique Iris West était définitivement fermé. Et ça faisait mal.

Alors il souleva son mug de café - un peu fade si vous vouliez son avis - et laissa son visage s'échauffer aux vapeurs chaudes du breuvage.

-Je peux ? Lança une voix qu'il commença doucement à reconnaitre.

-J't'en prie… Fit-il en reposant sa tasse vide, Stiles s'installa face à lui. "Tu as finis de bronzer ?" Sourit-il

-Je suis incapable de bronzer. Je sais pas, j'ai la peau aussi diaphane que Jasper Hale, horrible… Dis, tu crois que si je commande, elle va me faire bosser ? Ajouta-t-il septique et Barry pouffa avant de lever la main pour appeler la serveuse qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Mindy.

-La même chose s'il vous plait et…

-Heu… un latté, s'il te plaît Mindy.

Mindy rougit en souriant à Stiles et Barry fut surprit qu'il ne lui réponde pas vraiment avec autre chose qu'un hochement de tête gêné.

-Alors, homicide ou suicide ? Le surprit-il en croisant les bras sur la table.

-C'est un secret ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler…

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle ? S'offusqua Stiles en riant.

-Pourtant j'ai un grand sens de l'humour, il paraît !

Barry ne pouvait ignorer qu'en présence de Stiles il se sentait plus léger. Pas de Flash, pas d'Iris, pas de traque contre le mal. C'était simple.

Mindy vint leur apporter leurs boissons et l'analyste se dépêcha de payer pour deux, le serveur en congé tenta bien de refuser mais la bataille fut vaine.

-Je vais devoir te sortir ce soir pour rattraper ça. Stiles haussa les épaules et souffla sur sa tasse.

-Me sortir ? Tu me donnes l'impression d'être un vieux croulant ! Badina-t-il.

-Non, plutôt un innocent jouvenceau. Tu as quoi ? Vingt ans ? C'est moi le vieux !

-Vingt cinq ! Barry le corrigea avec véhémence, mais le regard mutin face à lui le fit rouler des yeux, il s'était fait avoir.

-Moi, j'en ai dix huit.

-T'es sérieux ?! S'étouffa-t-il alors qu'il allait boire son café.

-Non, je déconne. Vingt quatre. J'ai vingt quatre ans. Précisa t-il avec une soudaine ombre dans le regard.

Et il était là. Cet éclat qu'il avait déjà vu sur lui la première fois. Quelque chose de sombre se trainait derrière lui et Barry nota la familiarité entre eux.

-Ce serait super de sortir ce soir.

Il espérait pouvoir lui faire oublier cette ombre comme Stiles le faisait pour lui. Alors une soirée ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cool… Mais je te laisse choisir l'endroit, je ne connais pas vraiment Central City en fait ! Stiles sourit contrit mais lui lança un clin d'œil une fois que Barry eut accepté.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Barry passa par Star Labs avant d'aller au bar où il avait l'habitude de traîner avec Caitlin, Cisco ou encore… Iris. Il devait retrouver Stiles pour dix huit heures et cette perspective allégeait grandement cette humeur déprimante qu'il se trimballait depuis des semaines.

Comment un type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam pouvait rendre ses problèmes secondaires ? Bordel, il n'en savait rien. Et au final, n'était-ce pas le principal ? Pour le mieux ?

Il ne pouvait laisser ses amis s'inquiéter pour lui indéfiniment, si ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Alors, avant d'entrer dans l'open space, il s'ébroua digne d'un cheval au départ d'une course et secoua la tête pour chasser les sombres pensées qui pourraient vouloir se tracer un chemin dans sa caboche.

-Hey Barry, quoi de neuf ? Lança Cisco en aspirant goulument son soda.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Joe ? Caitlin semblait analyser un échantillon quelconque et Barry n'eut pas envie de savoir.

À la place, il trouva une chaise sur roulette et tourna sur lui-même en croisant les mains sur sa nuque. Sa tête dodelina et il sourit parce qu'il se sentait plus léger.

-Wouoo… Iris t'a contacté ?

S'enquit Cisco en roulant sa chaise jusqu'à lui, Barry se rembrunit. Un peu. Fugacement.

-Nope ! Je crois que je me suis fait un ami.

Dans sa tête, il souriait comme un débile, uniquement parce qu'il se donnait l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans dans la cour de récréation. Et ça faisait du bien.

-Un ami. Répéta l'ingénieur, Caitlin leva le nez de son microscope pour les fixer, curieuse.

-Ouai ! Vraiment enthousiaste, il leva les bras et stoppa son tour de manège.

-Heu… Barry, tu… Le docteur Snow posa ses lunettes et approcha jusqu'à lui prudemment et ne sachant que faire de ses mains. "Tu sais que… c'est difficile de concilier les deux vies et… avec ce qu'il s'est passé, penses-tu qu'il est raisonnable d'avoir…"

-Un ami ? La coupa-t-il un peu revêche. "Alors quoi ? Il faudrait que je me coupe du monde extérieur ? Que je ne parle à personne en dehors de la "Team Flash" pour ne mettre personne en danger ?" Fit-il plus fort en mimant son cynisme.

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Se précipita-t-elle de rajouter en passant ses mains en signe d'apaisement. "Juste… on s'inquiète pour toi, à cause d'Iris, Joe et même Eddie mais… on est là si tu as besoin, on veut juste que tu le saches."

Sa voix douce le calma et il observa ses deux comparses avant de se lever et de s'apprêter à partir.

-Et moi j'ai besoin d'oublier. D'arrêter de me morfondre ou de m'énerver… Il secoua la tête en la baissant doucement." Je vous vois demain."

Sur ce, il quitta Star Labs en laissant ses amis se fixer, la mine inquiète.


	3. Chapter 3

Il n'avait pas prononcé les mots, il en avait choisi d'autres, certes. Mais à ses oreilles, dans ses tripes et dans sa tête, il les avait entendus. En fait, il n'y en avait qu'un, si fort et si clair qu'il s'était étalé dans un écho douloureux. 

**"PARS"**

Stiles était resté sous cette pluie battante encore longtemps. Quelque part, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, et quelque part... Il s'y était attendu. 

Et quand il eut enfin accepté que Scott ne reviendrait pas pour le serrer dans ses bras et le laisser s'expliquer, il était retourné dans sa Jeep, avait essayé de la démarrer, sans succès. De rage, de peine et de désespoir naissant, il avait tapé du poing sur le volant qui en avait déjà trop vu, il avait tapé encore, et encore... et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges ne cèdent dans un craquement horrible. 

Il n'avait pas plus crié que ça. Ça faisait mal, vrai. Mais pas plus douloureux que le poignard de l'abandon. Scott l'avait abandonné. 

Le serveur lissa sa chemise devant son miroir. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir ce soir. Pas avec Barry. Ni avec personne d'autres. Tout le monde autour de lui finissait pas l'abandonner. Volontairement, ou non. Le résultat était pourtant le même. Il finissait seul avec une putain de douleur là, dans l'abdomen et dans le sternum. Plus. Jamais. 

Il arrangea quelques mèches pour lesquelles il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Puis souffla en observant ce corps et cette tête qui ne lui inspirait que dalle. Mais ce regard. Ce regard sombre et fatigué. Il l'écœurait. Il ferma les yeux et chercha une solution pour annuler cette sortie entre pote. "Pote". Quel drôle de mot. Il n'en avait plus. Depuis des années. Il n'en cherchait pas non plus, il les évitait même. Mais alors pourquoi qualifier Barry Allen de "pote" ? Pourquoi avoir cette soudaine zénitude quand il était autour de lui ?  

Stiles s'était questionné plusieurs fois, tout le temps même. Mais aucune réponse logique ne venait dans son esprit pourtant brillant et chaotique à la fois. L'idée même de cette sortie l'effrayait, il était d'accord avec ça, mais aussi, il était impatient.  

Parce que Barry était distrayant, attachant et qu'il a une attitude tout aussi martyr que lui. Peut-être était-ce ça la solution ? Ils se ressemblaient ? Il fronça les sourcils et prit une veste sur le lit d'appoint de cette minuscule chambre de cet appart pourris qu'il louait pour une misère. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas rester ici indéfiniment, on finirait par le retrouver. 

OooOooOooO

 

Barry arriva le premier devant le bar, il pouvait entendre des verres s'entrechoquaient de l'extérieur. Des rires gras et des cris. Un match de basket semblait animer l'endroit et il espéra vraiment que l'ambiance resterait festive. 

Il préféra attendre à l'extérieur et mit une main dans sa poche de jean et l'autre dans le creux de sa nuque. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'allait donner cette soirée. Mais il comptait bien en profiter et se laisser bercer par cette légèreté dont il avait prit l'habitude avec Stiles. 

D'ailleurs, son compagnon de soirée arriva à peine une poignée de secondes après lui.  

-J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne m'emmène dans un bouiboui bizarre pour me droguer et me tuer ensuite ! Gloussa le serveur en arrivant derrière lui. 

-Non... Mais l'idée aurait pu être bonne si j'en avais eu l'idée en premier ! 

Barry lui offrit sa main et Stiles la lui serra avec un clin d'œil complice, promettant qu'il n'avait eu l'idée qu'à l'instant. 

-Promis... Je te laisserai le temps de courir avant ! 

Barry pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé par l'innocence de ces mots. Et cela faisait un bien fou.

 

\- Alors… qu’est-ce qui t’as amené à Central City ? Tous les deux étaient entrés dans le bar et Barry offrit la première bière.

-Le bus. Lui répondit Stiles le plus sérieusement du monde et Barry en recracha la première gorgée de bière. "Non, je déconne !" Barry essuya sa bouche et leva les yeux vers lui dans une demande muette de savoir s’il se foutait de sa gueule, à première vue, oui. "Ma moto, je suis venu en moto."

-Je sais même pas pourquoi j’essaye ! Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? Ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais savoir ? L’innocence sur son visage le fit sourire. "Bah fallait le dire… En fait, rien en particulier."

Stiles prit deux longues gorgées fraîches et reposa son verre en se léchant la lèvre supérieur. Barry l’observa faire, l’esprit dans le vague. La curiosité le poussait à savoir, mais ce mystère entre eux lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

-Tu comptes rester ? Ne put il s’empêcher de demander, Stiles grimaça.

-Je pense pas.

Intrigué, Barry approcha plus près de lui, grimpant presque sur la table sur laquelle ils s’étaient installés.

-Tu es un fugitif ? Murmura-t-il pour la confidence, un air faussement réprobateur.

-Non plus. Rit Stiles.

-Cool. Parce que tu sais que je travail pour la police alors… j’aurai pu t’aider à t’échapper ! Barry recula et sourit à pleine dent, le sentiment euphorisant qu’il serait capable de le faire réellement le prenant.

Stiles rit avec lui, reculant un peu dans sa chaise. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence le temps de savourer leurs conneries et bientôt l’analyste reprit doucement.

-J’aimerai pouvoir m’enfuir et tout laisser là… parfois. Tu as de la chance. Souffla-t-il.

-Crois-moi… tu veux pas. Tu pionces dans des apparts pourris pour économiser, tu bosses dans des cafés de luxe qui ne savent par faire un café simplement, tu rencontres des clients déprimés à souhait et tu vas même boire un verre pour te donner l’illusion que tu as des amis, alors… non, tu voudrais pas quitter Central City ! Stiles lui fit un clin d’œil et Barry ne se sentit pas vexé, au contraire, c’était plutôt marrant.

-C’était si terrible que ça ? Il fronça le nez avec une moue de pitié en se rappelant leur première rencontre.

-Horrible… Tu te serais débocaliser, j’aurai réellement compris ! Alors… Stiles revint près de lui. "Je suppose qu’elle a un nom, que tu as fais quelque chose de terrible et que tes amis font tout pour te remonter le moral et qu’ils n’y arrivent pas, simplement parce que tu n’as pas envie d’être aidé, je me trompe ?"

-Brillant détective tu fais, impressionnant !

-Je sais… Stiles haussa les épaules et lui offrit son plus beau clin d’œil. "Je suis connaisseur dans ce domaine. On va dire que nous sommes tous les deux de grands martyr historiques, mais que notre étique et notre fierté nous pousse à nous montrer sous notre meilleur jour, juste pour ne pas avoir à tomber sur le regard supérieur des autres. Ça marche ?"

-Tu comptes de débocaliser ?

-Nope ! J’ai jamais réussi ! Gloussa-t-il en terminant sa bière et entraînant Barry à faire de même.

-Ok… Il leva le doigt amusé vers le bar et ne cessa pas une seule fois de rire.

OooOooOooO

 

Après ça, ils s'essayèrent au lancer de fléchettes. La où Barry s'avaient vraiment bien viser, Stiles galérait plus ou moins. Mais pour être objectif, il fallait compter le nombre de bière que Stiles avait déjà enfilé. Assez pour ne pas savoir viser sur l'encart de la cible, mais bien sur le mur juste à côté.

-J'y arriverai jamais ! Gloussa Stiles en revenant vers la table où l'attendait Barry. Cette cible est mauvaise… c'est une petite vicieuse !

-Petit joueur… Souffla Barry sous le regard plissé et manipulateur de Stiles qui finissait sa dernière bière.

-Tu parles… Pourquoi tu n'as même pas l'air soule ? Sérieux… Tu as bu autant que moi et… Attends…

Barry le fixa en riant, mais son rire s'assombrit quand Stiles approcha son visage du sien avec un air scrutateur. Ouai, le serveur semblait chercher quelque chose chez lui et il eu peur une fraction de seconde que son secret soit découvert..

Puis soudain, Stiles lui demanda son téléphone et l'analyste le sortit sans vraiment comprendre avant de le lui donner. Le serveur prit Barry par le cou et colla sa tête contre la sienne pour lancer un selfie. Le Flash se laissa faire, malgré tout un peu surprit. Le contact de son bras autour de ses épaules lui donna chaud et il sourit à l'objectif.

Stiles se redressa et observa le téléphone. Il hocha la tête et souffla doucement avant de lui tendre son portable et d'aller chercher les flèches sur le mur. Barry l'observa, quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Fit-il hasardeux quand le brun revint vers lui pour lui tendre cette fois ci les flèches.

-Impec' ! Je pense que j'ai trop bu… Le sourire contrit ne soulagea pas Barry.

-Tu veux qu'on aille marcher un peu ? L'air frais pourrait te faire du bien.

Stiles hocha la tête et prit sa veste sur la chaise avec quelques billets pour payer les dernières boissons. Barry le remercia et le suivi à l'extérieur, ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence, remontant chacun le col de leur veste pour se réchauffer.

Barry songea que l'instant était gênant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Enfin, se connaître était un bien grand mot, il aurait plutôt dis depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient. Voilà. C'était déjà mieux. Il voulait que Stiles reprenne ce sourire qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir avec lui, cette insouciance et cette bonhommie qu'il appréciait tellement. Etait-il égoïste de vouloir ça ? Clairement, Stiles avait perdu son humeur, quelque chose le perturbait et il n'aimait pas cette sensation douloureuse dans son ventre.

-C'était cool. Fit Stiles en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Ouai.

Barry se gifla mentalement, bordel. Alors il s'arrêta de marcher, fixant le dos de Stiles qui avait continué d'avancer, les épaules un peu plus larges que lui, cette démarche hésitante et cette raideur dans la nuque. Il pouvait le voir d'ici. Puis Stiles s'arrêta à son tour en constatant qu'il marchait seul et se tourna vers lui avant d'hausser les sourcils interrogateurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Commença Barry qui sentait cette dose de courage le prendre aux tripes. "On a rien dit. On n’a pas vraiment parlé de nous. Et ça me va ! Ça m'allait même très bien ! Mais tu vois, là, ça va pas. Je ne te connais pas, la réciproque est vraie ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Je vois bien qu'un truc à changé ! Je ne suis pas idiot, bordel, je suis expert en criminalistique, diplômé en science judiciaire et t'as même pas idée du nombre d'année que j'ai… bref !"

Il reprit son souffle. Constatant avec une certaine gêne que Stiles s'était rapproché, qu'il avait croisé les bras contre son torse et que dorénavant il l'observait avec ce regard du "Vas y, exprime fond de ta pensée, je suis curieux." Alors il reprit en se frottant énergiquement la tignasse.

-T'es un gars sympa, vraiment… Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui te sort la tête du trou dans lequel on s'est mis, même si c'est le temps de quelques heures, ou même minutes ! Stiles… Si je peux t'aider comme tu l'as fait pour moi sans même t'en rendre compte, laisse-moi faire… s'il te plaît.

Et le silence ce fit.

Longtemps.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Barry trouva même le sien apaisant. Même si l'instant était angoissant pour lui. Et derrière la sérénité qu'il lui apportait dans ses orbes ambrés, il pouvait discerner la douleur, l'amertume. Et tout ce qu'il espéra, c'était que ces émotions ne soient pas dirigées contre lui.

Puis Stiles sourit, doucement, presque timidement.

-T'es un mec bien, Barry. Je peux le voir. Ton… sourire, tes gestes… tes regards absents. Cette façon que tu as de te recroqueviller sur toi-même quand tu penses qu'on ne te voit pas. Tu es humain. Et c'est une chose incroyable quand on a vu ce que j'ai vu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Le coupa-t-il dans une tentative qu'il s'ouvre pour de bon au-delà de ses compliments qui puaient les adieux.

Mais Stiles haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui pour passer ses bras autour de lui. Barry se laissa faire, surprit. L'accolade ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps pour Stiles de lui dire une dernière chose au bord de l'oreille.

-Tu as la chance d'avoir des amis qui sont là pour toi… ne te laisse pas noyer par tes doutes, Barry. Tu n'en sortirais jamais.

Il savait. Et il avait mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Parce que c'était ce que Stiles faisait. Il lui disait au revoir. Il serra sa prise sur la veste pour lui faire comprendre sans vraiment réussir à dire quoi que ce soit. Le seul ami qu'il avait pu se faire en dehors de sa double vie s'envolait. La pause avait été fugace, vive et lumineuse. Et le noir semblait encore une fois vouloir l'engloutir et écarter ses os.

Stiles s'écarta et lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir dans l'autre sens sans un mot de plus.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Complètement terrifié à l'idée de rentrer chez lui pour dormir et laisser les cauchemars l'envahirent, Barry avait prit le chemin de Star Labs, il savait que personne n'y serait là à cette heure tardive. Alors, dans une traînée rougeâtre, le Flash arpenta les rues de la ville en prenant moultes détours avant d'arriver enfin à destination.

Les bureaux étaient plongés dans une semi obscurité. Les lumières blanches du matériel médical éclairaient encore les lieux, malgré tout, Barry alluma la lumière et s'installa sur une chaise derrière les ordinateurs de Cisco. Totalement épuisé et anéantit, il posa sa tête sur la surface lisse de la table.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment savoir quoi faire. Pas qu'il ne le sut tout à fait ces derniers mois. Alors sa vie était-elle destinée à ressembler à ça ? A être seul dans le noir ? Il s'appuya sur son coude et posa sa tête lourde dans sa main. Il tapota le clavier pour se distraire et l'écran s'alluma soudainement.

Il sursauta.

Cisco n'éteignait-il pas les ordinateurs avant de partir ? Puis il eut un flash - sans mauvais jeu de mots - il se mit à taper furieusement sur le clavier, fallait pas croire que Barry ne sache pas se servir d'un ordinateur non plus, Cisco était peut-être le meilleur, mais il avait lui aussi quelques notions. Alors il chercha à trifouiller les dossiers internes du Jitters, ouai c'était mal, vraiment mal. Et alors ?

Il trouva le fichier concernant le personnel et fit défiler rapidement chaque fiche des employés. Bientôt il tomba sur la photo de Stiles et il lut rapidement sa fiche. Pas vraiment d'informations personnelles, en même temps… Mais malgré tout, il trouva son nom de famille et son numéro de sécurité social.

Il ouvrit une autre fenêtre, cette fois ci internet et tapa "Stiles STILINSKI" dans le moteur de recherche. Oh, il aurait pu taper le vrai prénom, mais il avait le sentiment de loucher dès qu'il essayait de définir les voyelles des consonnes… horrible.

Au bout de quelques millisecondes, un article se posa en première ligne.

**_ "Beacon Hills, ville meurtrière en deuil." _ **

De quoi en attirer plus d'un, vraiment. L'office du tourisme du Conté devait s'arracher les cheveux. Barry ouvrit le lien avant de se frotter le visage pour se préparer à lire l'article.

**_"Beacon Hills, ville meurtrière en deuil"_ **

**_Ce soir, cette ville de la côte ouest ne cesse de compter les morts. Nous venons d'apprendre que la ville ensanglantée perd ce soir une des personnes les plus emblématiques de Beacon Hills. Le Shérif Stilinski a été retrouvé mort dans une maison abandonné, les détails ne nous sont pas encore dévoilés, mais nous savons malheureusement que l'homme de loi - aimé de ses habitants et respecté de ses paires - laisse son fils unique orphelin, Stiles. Âgé de dix huit ans, c'est le jeune homme qui a alerté les autorités quand il a découvert son père, John Stilinski._ **

**_Depuis plusieurs semaines, les autorités locales sont à la recherche du ou des coupables responsables de la mort de douze adolescents, tous élèves au Lycée de Beacon Hills. Les faits sont horribles, alors que la ville connaît depuis quelques années une recrudescence de crime et de faits inexpliqués, la police est dans l'incapacité d'obtenir des réponses, les corps disparaissent sans que personne ne puisse savoir qui en est à l'origine._ **

**_Quel est l’avenir de Beacon Hills ? Pourra t-elle, un jour, se relever de cette sanglante débâcle ?_ **

**_Nous savons de source sûr que le Maire de la ville a fait appel aux autorités fédérales, l’arrivée du FBI est donc prévu pour aider les forces de polices locales dans la matinée. N’y aurait-il pas fallut les appeler plus tôt ?_ **

**_Dans tous les cas, nos pensées accompagnent les nombreuses familles en deuil. »_ **

Barry continua de lire l'article, totalement absorbé. Il y avait des fichiers annexes, relatant d'autres faits qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs années. D'abord, la découverte d'un corps coupé en deux, puis des attaques d'animaux, des disparitions... Si Stiles venait de cette ville, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu voir ou entendre.  

Et plus que tout. Il voulait l'aider. On ne pouvait pas sortir indemne de la mort de ses parents, ayant perdu sa mère, Barry pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il arrivait quelque chose à son père.  

Il observa la photo de Stiles sur l'écran, il était trempé et ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, il semblait plus jeune, vrai. Mais il avait cette même lueur morte dans le regard six ans après.  

Il imprima la page et la récupéra avant de la plier vulgairement dans la poche de sa veste. Il ferma une à une les fenêtres ouvertes de l'écran en notant l'adresse donnée au Jitters. 

Déterminé et conquérant, il couru à sa plus grande vitesse jusqu'à l'adresse qu'il avait relevé. Ils s'étaient séparés à peine une heure plus tôt, alors il espéra qu'il ne soit pas encore parti.  

Il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment un peu lugubre, la façade n'était vraiment pas accueillante, alors il déglutit, un frisson angoissant coulant le long de son dos. Merde, il était Flash !  

Il grimpa comme un éclair jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il recherchait et souffla un bon coup avant d’oser frapper. Et s'il était déjà parti ? Et s'il ne voulait pas le voir ? Et s'il lui en voulait d'avoir fouillé dans sa vie ? Il était stressé, mais fallait le comprendre. Stiles était le seul espoir qui lui restait dans cette obscurité. 

Il se décida à donner deux petits coups secs sur le bois verts dont la peinture s'écaillait allègrement. Il attendit ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais il ne s'agissait que de quelques secondes. Le cœur cognant dans ses oreilles, il entendit les cliquetis d'une serrure que l'on ouvrait, bruit rendu sourd par la respiration qu'il avait bloqué.  

La porte s'ouvrit aussi lentement que rapidement pour son pauvre cerveau malmené, et bientôt, le visage d'un Stiles chiffonné apparut dans l'embrasure. 

-Wouoo... Barry ? Mais qu'est ce... 

Barry le coupa d'un geste rapide de la main avant de la fourrer dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir la boulette de papier et la lui tendre. 

-Ma mère a été assassiné, il y a presque quinze ans et... On a accusé mon père de l'avoir fait. Depuis... Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'innocenter mais... J'ai échoué. 

Tout en parlant, il observa ce qu'il espérait être encore son ami déplier le document avant de se figer sur le contenu. Il grimaça face aux tremblements des doigts de Stiles sur la feuille et souffla avant de reprendre. 

-J'avais son assassin à côté de moi, tous les jours... Il était un ami pour moi, un Mentor... Et quand j'ai réalisé... C'était trop tard. Il était parti... Et je n'ai plus rien pour sortir mon père de prison !  

-Tu... 

Stiles ne quitta pas l'article des yeux et l'analyse regretta son idée en voyant l'humidité dans le regard de l'autre. Il ne se dit pas qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais plutôt qu'il devait le soutenir comme on avait pu le faire pour lui après la mort de Nora.  

Il prit la feuille des mains de Stiles, presque en l'arrachant. Puis il l'attira contre lui par la nuque et n'hésita pas un instant à enrouler ses bras autour de lui. 

Le serveur ne répondit pas de suite, quelques secondes au plus... Puis lentement, des mains accrochèrent sa veste et il put sentir un long souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Il frissonna et raffermit sa prise. 

-On ne se connaît pas, Stiles. Mais je veux te connaître. Vraiment.  

Il sentit le sourire dans le léger reniflement contre sa peau et son ventre se contracta de plaisir. Quelque part c'était aussi bon que de sauver un enfant d'un immeuble en flamme. Il adorait avoir ce pouvoir, et le mieux... il l'avait fait avec juste ses mots, à lui. 

-Et faut que je te dise aussi... J'ai peur du noir.  

Stiles gloussa contre lui et Barry sourit lui-même pour avoir dis ça. Leur prise se desserra lentement avant qu'ils ne s'écartent et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.  

-Tu reste ? Lui proposa le serveur avec un sourire apaisant. Je laisserai la lumière allumée !

-Tu vas me charrier avec ça, n’est-ce pas ? Barry plissa des yeux tout en laissant Stiles fermer la porte derrière eux.

-On verra ? Énigmatique, il s’avança dans le petit studio et tourna sur lui-même, les bras bien écartés, une fois au centre de l’endroit. "Tadam !"

-Joli… J’aime… la déco, tu as rendu ça très… chaleureux !

-Et là c’est toi qui te fou de moi ? Diantre… Je vais éteindre la lumière héhé !

Stiles fit un pas vers le premier interrupteur qu’il trouva et Barry fit un pas en avant pour le retenir. Le serveur suspendit son geste en fixant l’analyste. Barry lui fit de grands yeux et secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour lui demander s’il était sérieux.

-Ok… tu ne critiques pas mon… misérable appartement, parce que notes bien que je peux le faire moi-même, et très bien même ! Et je ne me moquerais pas de toi qui a visiblement peur du noir… Deal ? Proposa-t-il en tendant la main vers lui et baissant l’autre à deux doigts de l’interrupteur.

-Ouai… Accorda-t-il bon gré malgré, mais un fin sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Cool…

Barry enleva sa veste et la posa sur la première chaise qu’il trouva, la seule en fait, s’il se fiait à son regard circulaire sur la pièce ouverte. Enfin, ouverte… c’était un studio, par un loft. D’un simple coup d’œil, il visualisa le lit dans un coin de mur, une porte menant, semblait-il, à une salle bain, puis derrière lui une kitchenette et une table en formica pourrie.

 -Reflexe !

Stiles lui jeta une bière fraîche et Barry remercia ses capacités pour attraper l’objet sans le rater. Qu’il est pratique d’avoir la possibilité de voir les choses au ralenti… Stiles prit la chaise où Barry avait posé sa veste et la traîna vers le lit avant de la poser docilement face au matelas. Lui-même retira ses chaussures et s’affala sur son lit en invitant Barry à s’installer sur la chaise.

-Enlève juste tes pompes, les draps sont à moi ! Au moins ça… Il haussa les épaules et gloussa de sa vanne que lui seul semblait pouvoir comprendre.

Alors Barry s’exécuta. Il s’installa sur la chaise, enleva également ses chaussures et reposa ses pieds sur le matelas avant de pencher son assise dans le vide. Mine de rien, il souffla de soulagement et entreprit d’ouvrir sa bière.

-Alors, comme ça… Tu aimes fouiner dans la vie des gens. Stiles cala son oreiller contre son ventre et leva sa boisson vers son invité.

-Ouep… Police tout ça… je suis pas mal équipé en fait. Et… c’est quoi ce prénom que tu cache ? Je pense que je vais avoir mal aux yeux pendant des jours ! Grimaça-t-il.

-C’est un secret d’État ! Rien que pour ton indiscrétion je devrais te tuer !

Le Flash éclata littéralement de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Cette nouvelle euphorie lui plaisait. Il avait tellement espéré qu’elle ne disparaisse pas ! Alors, se voir badiner de la sorte le soulageait.

-Je ne sais plus pourquoi j’ai voulu qu’on m’appelle Stiles… Et je crois que même si je m’en souvenais, la signification n’aurait sûrement plus le même sens aujourd’hui, alors… C’est juste… Stiles, c’est tout.

La voix plus nostalgique de son ami lui fit relever la tête et étouffer son rire. Stiles avait le regard vague, les genoux croisés et la bière posé sur son oreiller. Barry avait vraiment envie d’aller sur le lit et de porter un bras autour de lui pour le rassurer. Mais son ventre se tordit à l’image qu’il se renvoyait et il préféra boire une nouvelle gorgée. Il balança sa chaise dans un rythme assez lent, prenant appui sur ses pieds.

-Je suis… désolé, pour ton père. Murmura-t-il doucement, Stiles haussa juste les épaules. Ils ont trouvé… le coupable ? Osa t-il et son vis-à-vis ricana avant de finir sa bière en de longue gorgée, peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû poser la question.

-Je savais qui c’était… mais je suis arrivé trop tard.

-Il a été arrêté ?

-Je sais pas… je suis parti avant. Souffla le serveur en posant sa tête sur le mur, il continua d’observer le vide et Barry se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se sentant trop con pour lui faire se souvenir. Si j’étais resté… je l’aurais tué.

-Et t’es pas un assassin. Lui répondit Barry, de façon affirmative plus qu’interrogative.

-Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Contra le brun dédaigneusement.

-Parce que tu n’es pas resté. Posa Barry en redressant sa chaise et posant ses pieds sur le sol, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et plissa les yeux. Et même si je suis le mec le plus naïf qui existe, parce que je le suis, clairement même ! Je ne peux pas croire qu’un gars qui bosse chez Jitters puisse être un assassin !

Fier de lui, il se redressa et reprit sa position initiale, ses pieds sur le lit, sa chaise penchée en arrière. La réaction de Stiles fut celle qu’il attendit puisque l’humain éclata de rire en écartant sa bière pour être sûr de ne pas s’arroser. Barry rit lui aussi, satisfait de son petit effet.

-Nan, vraiment Barry. Cette explication est la plus pourrie que j’ai jamais entendue ! Ça n’a aucun sens ! Bon sang… T’es barge.

-Je sais ! C’est tout nouveau chez moi ! Il lui fit un clin d’œil suggestif avant de regarder sa montre, il se faisait déjà tard et Barry craignait déjà le prochain réveil, douloureux et difficile. Je devrais y aller… Souffla-t-il pas vraiment motiver.

-Reste. Trancha rapidement Stiles. Je laisserai allumer, promis.

Sans moquerie, le serveur appuya son regard et Barry n’hésita pas une seconde dans sa tête. Mais pour paraître un minimum normal… c'est-à-dire absolument pas désemparé, il patienta quelques secondes avant d’hocher lentement la tête dans l’affirmative.

-Tu as de la chance, le lit est assez grand pour deux, mais jamais, JAMAIS, tu ne dois toucher mes pieds ! J’aime pas ça… Gronda faussement Stiles et Barry se contenta juste de baisser la tête pour la secouer, espérant que son sourire débile ne se voyait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

**_-Hey P'pa, aller ! Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi !_ **

**_Du sang. Partout. Du sang, partout. Il en avait plein les mains et cela rendait sa prise sur son téléphone tellement difficile qu'il peina à mettre le haut-parleur et le poser sur le sol juste à côté de la tête livide de son père._ **

**_-Papa !_ **

**_-911, quelle est votre urgence ? Intervint une voix féminine dénuée de toute émotion._ **

**_Stiles paniqua, les mots semblaient se coincer dans sa gorge. Quelle était l'urgence ? Ne le voyait-elle pas ? BORDEL !_ **

**_-Je répète, quelle est votre urgence ?_ **

**_Stiles posa une main sur la gorge de son père, il avait envie de vomir dès qu'une giclé de sang venait taper contre la paume de sa main. Son cœur battait furieusement contre ses oreilles et il espérait un jour pouvoir devenir sourd pour ne plus se souvenir de ce son qui étouffait les gargouillis de la jugulaire paternelle ou le son caractéristique d'un étouffement._ **

**_-Mon… C'est mon père ! Pitié, il…._ **

**_-Est-il blessé ?_ **

**_-OUI ! Il…._ **

**_Stiles souffla. Putain, il avait été dans des situations critiques, peut-être pas pire que celle-ci - parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de voir son père mourir sous ses yeux et sous ses doigts ! - mais il ne pouvait pas aider son père correctement s'il n'y mettait pas un peu de recul. Il devait absolument réfléchir et être cohérent, sans ça, les précieuses minutes qui pourrait sauver la seule personne importante dans sa vie s'envoleraient._ **

**_-J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin d'une ambulance ! Au… Il ferma les yeux fortement pour réfléchir à l'endroit où il se trouvait, alors il donna l'adresse rapidement en espérant ne pas trop bégayer. C'est mon père ! C'est… le Shérif Stilinski ! Réussit-il à dire, priant tous les saints que ça les feraient rappliquer dare-dare._ **

**_-J'envoi tout de suite une équipe. Est-il conscient ?_ **

**_-Heu… non… à peine ! Je… P'pa, ouvre les yeux !_ **

**_Stiles lui tapota la joue avec une délicatesse infinie, mais rien. Il y mit alors un peu plus de vigueur, mais l'idée même de lui faire du mal le paralysait._ **

**_-Respire-t-il encore ?_ **

**_Il n'était pas médecin, mais vu les maigres pulsations contre sa main il pouvait dire que oui, il respirait encore._ **

**_-Faiblement… Il se vide de son sang ! Pitié, dépêchez-vous ! Implora-t-il les sanglots dans la voix. P'pa… Murmura-t-il. Je suis là… Je suis là P'pa, reste avec moi !_ **

**_-Les autorités sont en routes, ainsi qu'une équipe médicale Stiles… Accrochez-vous._ **

**_Stiles ne remarqua pas tout de suite le ton bien plus familier, et moins détaché de la standardiste des urgences. Il n'entendit pas la peine dans sa voix, il n'entendit pas non plus les sirènes arriver. Son cœur continuait de tambouriner comme un dingue dans tout son corps et les gargouillis de la jugulaire venaient de cesser._ **

**_Il resta figé, tendant l'oreille et tournant tous ses sens vers son père. Plus de pulsations contre la paume de sa main, plus de bruits d'étouffements. Rien. Alors le souffle coupé, les mains crispées et le corps raide, totalement paralysé et effrayé… Stiles. Ne. Bougea. Plus._ **

 

C'est dans un cri de désespoir et un sursaut effrayant que Stiles se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Barry ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla aussi brutalement que lui pour le prendre instinctivement contre lui. Même si son corps et son esprit étaient encore dans les limbes du sommeil, il se trouva finalement très alerte. Il se mit sur ses genoux et vint se placer derrière Stiles pour le plaquer contre son torse et encercler son buste de son bras, l'autre main tenant son épaule.

-Stiles ! Ça va, tout va bien… Fit-il assez fort pour se faire entendre.

Stiles battait des jambes et des bras, suffoquant et transpirant tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Barry fit de son mieux pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal, coinçant ses bras contre son torse et posant ses mains dessus avec des mouvements du pouce pour tenter un apaisement.

-Tu… tu as fais un mauvais rêve, Stiles. Tout va bien, je suis là !

-Je… Mon… Il est… Sa voix tremblait tellement que Barry craignait l'était de choc, alors il prit la couverture qui s'était éjecté au bout du lit et l'entoura autour du serveur, s'assurant qu'il soit emmitouflé correctement.

-Oui Stiles… Je sais… Chut…

Non, Barry n'était pas devin. Mais il ne fallait pas l'être pour savoir que ce genre de discussion avant d'aller se coucher ne devait pas aider à trouver le profond sommeil, réparateur si possible. Parce que lui-même commençait à ressentir l'étouffement de l'obscurité sur lui quand Stiles s'était mis à hurler.

Stiles battit plus mollement des jambes tout en reprenant son souffle, Barry le garda contre lui, entre ses jambes, pour être sûr qu'il se calme, voire même qu'il se rendorme. Alors, ne sachant pas vraiment d'où ça pouvait venir, il fredonna quelques mots, quelques notes, et sa douce voix se mit à chantonner plus clairement, bientôt il sentit son ami s'endormir de nouveau. Alors il prit l'oreiller, le cala entre le mur et son dos et posa sa tête dans l'optique de se rendormir également. Ce fut rapide, mais à cet instant là… il était là où il avait besoin d'être. Et c'était bon.

OooOooOooO

_I Really really really really like you… And I want you, do you want me ? Do you want me too ?_

Le son était étouffé, par quoi ? Il n'en sait rien, et pitié… Il s'en fou. Bordel, ça tête est lourde de sommeil, il veut dormir, encore un peu… juste un peu. Il est si bien là, même s'il ne saurait définir dans quelle position il était. La musique revint et il grogna en frottant son visage sur… une tignasse. Ouai… Carrément. Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça à la raideur dans sa nuque. Doucement, il releva la tête et la reposa contre le mur. Il bailla à n'en plus finir et chercha du regard où il pouvait être. Son téléphone sonna encore… quelque part et il chercha sa localisation. Mais le corps encore emmitouflé de Stiles tout contre lui fit oublier le téléphone.

Il sourit.

Le serveur semblait encore endormit, mais leurs enchevêtrements de jambes montraient qu'ils avaient légèrement bougé durant leur sommeil. Ses bras étaient toujours enroulés autour de lui et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur son biceps. Barry se souvint avoir enlevé sa chemise pour dormir, restant ainsi en simple t-shirt, mais sa pudeur lui avait fait conserver son jean, merci bien.

-Je me souviens avoir dansé sur Call Me Maybe, mais pitié… arrête-moi ça. Marmonna la voix endormie de Stiles.

Barry se laissa glousser en visualisant son téléphone sur le coin du lit, il leur offrit un joli spectacle de jeu de jambes pour atteindre du bout des orteils le portable qui ne s'arrêtait plus de hurler " _I really really really really really like You !_ "

-Désolé… Fit-il en réussissant à attraper son portable grâce à son pied qui le lui avait gentiment apporté.

Il éteignit l'alarme qui annonçait fièrement qu'il était 6h30. Et ouaiiii ! L'heure de se lever pour aller travailler. Qu'il en a de la chance Barry. Il pensera à changer de sonnerie de réveil par la suite quand même. Depuis quand Cisco lui avait enlevé sa précédente musique ? Avec tous les matins où il s'était levé en pleine nuit sans prendre la peine de se rendormir, il n'avait plus fait attention à son alarme.

-Pas de repos pour les braves, hein ? Stiles étira ses jambes et ainsi pressa son corps contre celui de Barry qui retint sa respiration sous la sensation étrange sous son torse.

Le serveur se leva une fois qu'il eu réussit à s'extirper de la couverture, il s'étira encore une fois debout et fit un signe vers la salle de bain dans une invitation muette.

-Super ! Merci… Barry sauta sur l'occasion pour filer directement sous la douche, se promettant qu'il rentrerait en vitesse chez lui pour se changer.

Oh oui, il aurait pu refuser et aller se laver chez lui, mais voilà, il avait envie de rester encore un peu. Étrange, non ? Quand il entra, il essaya de ne pas hyper ventiler à la vue qu'offrait les murs défraichis, la rouille de la tuyauterie ou encore le rideau de douche vert kaki, effrayant, vraiment. Il se lava alors rapidement, histoire de ne pas le priver d'eau chaude, vu la taille du ballon, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il n'y en ai pas assez pour deux. Il se sécha et se rhabilla fissa avant de sortir de la petite pièce exigüe.

-Wouoo, ta salle de bain est….

-On a un deal, Barry, tu te souviens ? Sifflota Stiles en posant deux verres de jus d'orange sur la petite table. Par contre, je n'ai pas de café.

-Pas de problème. Je vais sûrement passer au Jitters pour m'en prendre un. Fit-il avant de boire son jus d'une traite. Est-ce que… je t'y verrais ?

-Je commence dans une heure.

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil et but son propre verre, puis Barry enfla ses chaussures et sa veste avant de partir.

-Barry ! L'interpela Stiles une fois à la porte, l'analyste se tourna vers lui et attendit. Pour hier et… cette nuit, merci. Alors… Si tu fais un cauchemar toi aussi… je t'en dois une.

Le Flash se contenta de sourire puis quitta l'appartement lentement. Une fois au coin de la rue, il enclencha la vitesse supérieure et fureta entre les rues de Central City dans un éclair rougeâtre. La journée allait être bonne, il en était sûr.

OooOooOooO

-Salut Barry, désolé pour hier soir, j'ai lu ton rapport et j'ai épluché ce qu'on avait sur Danny Torino, ce mec à plus de copines en cellule que je n'en ai eu dans ma vie ! Vraiment… Heu Barry ?

Joe, qui venait d'entrer dans le labo de son fils adoptif, s'arrêta dans son élan devant Barry qui pianotait furieusement sur son clavier, ses lunettes sur le nez. Si Joe devait donner une date pour la dernière fois où il avait vu Barry les mettre, il dirait que ça datait de sa dernière année de fac. Pour avoir son attention, il claqua les doigts devant sa tête et Barry sursauta avant de fermer ses fenêtres virtuelles en cours.

-Ha, Joe… Ça va ? Je t'ai pas entendu entrer, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Heu, non… Je venais m'excuser pour hier soir, je t'ai laissé seul et…

-J'étais pas à la maison non plus. Alors, t'en fais pas. Éluda-t-il d'un geste de la main avant d'enlever ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table, puis quand il vit la curiosité de Joe sur son visage, il coupa court. Sinon, tu as lu mon rapport ?

-Ouai… Les empreintes de Danny Torino, celles que tu as trouvé sur la montre de la victime Sacha Connelli, j'ai fouillé dans ses antécédents et tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'un crime mafieux, maintenant, c'est mon job de savoir pourquoi Connelli est entré dans le viseur des Fratelli.

-Torino travaille pour les Fratelli ? Demanda-t-il curieux, et heureux de parler boulot avec Joe, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait gérer.

-Homme de main qui plus est ! Le problème, c'est qu’on n’a rien de concret pour coincer Fratelli… Souffla-t-il dépité.

-Tu vas y arriver. Le rassura l'analyste avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Ouep Cisco ?... J'arrive.

Il adressa un regard d'excuse vers Joe et le lieutenant lui céda le passage avec un sourire compréhensif. Barry aurait aimé qu'ils parlent pour de vrai, mais voilà, il n'était pas prêt et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie pour l'instant.

Alors il se contenta de courir jusque Star Labs et retrouva ses acolytes devant leurs ordinateurs. Il observa derrière leurs épaules et visualisa en même temps qu'eux des images de Snart dans les rues de Central City.

-Où ? Fit-il du tac o tac.

-Entre la 5e et Park. Put juste dire Cisco avant que Barry ne s'évade dans son costume clinquant.

Le Flash parcourut les différentes rues de la ville à la vitesse du son et arriva bientôt à l'intersection indiquée par Cisco. Et comme il s'en doutait fortement, Snart l'attendait patiemment contre un grillage de la rue abandonnée en plein milieu d'une zone désaffectée.

-Hey ! Flash ! Articula lentement l'homme aux lunettes noires. T'en as mis du temps ! Tu ramollis mon vieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Central City ? Gronda-t-il en restant à bonne distance de Snart.

-Oh tu me connais, j'ai quelques affaires… à régler. Le sourire en coin ne lui dit rien qui vaille mais Barry ne bougea pas d'un iota et attendu qu'il continu. D'ailleurs, si tu le souhaites… j'ai quelques informations concernant les métas qui sont partis avec moi.

-Ceux que tu as laissé s'échapper, tu veux dire !

-Une dette est toujours bonne à prendre

-Pour qui ? Toi ? Eux ? S'enquit Barry en faisant un pas vers lui. Quelle belle trahison !

-Hey ! Je suis un homme d'affaire, je n'ai jamais dit que j'en ferai des amis, donc… si tu veux savoir où ils sont, je peux t'aider.

"Ne l'écoute pas Barry, il est fourbe !" Lança Caitlin dans son oreillette.

-Je te connais Snart. Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Fratelli. Fit-il le plus naturellement du monde et Barry fronça les sourcils derrière son masque.

-Fratelli ? En quoi la mafia Italienne te concerne ?

-Secret de famille… Eluda-t-il en retirant ses lunettes opaques. Ecoute… Bar-ry, toi et moi on a des lièvres à courir, je t'ai observé, je sais que tu es à la recherche des métas, que tu es sur l'affaire de Connelli qui implique les Fratelli, alors… aidons nous, tu veux ? On peut bien faire ça entre nous, non ?

-Non. Trancha Barry, bien décidé à ne plus se faire avoir par ce type.

Snart fit les quelques pas les séparant et Barry resta sur ses gardes, prêt à détaler ou parer les coups en cas de besoin. L'homme au regard acier le fixa avec minutie, le Flash se savait analysé, mais résista et soutint son regard sans l'ombre d'une peur, seule une profonde haine le tiraillait dans le ventre.

-Je t'assure… Tu as tout intérêt à m'aider… de ton plein gré. Demande à Cisco ! Il sait qu'il est toujours plus difficile de résister quand on est coincé.

-Si tu crois que tes menaces m'intimident Snart, c'est que tu t'es ramolli, mon pote. Articula-t-il, la mâchoire serrée, son vis-à-vis l'observa encore de longues secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin.

-Comme tu voudras…

"Captain glaçon" haussa les épaules et se retourna, quittant la ruelle dans un pas nonchalant. Barry ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, espérant vraiment qu'il n'avait pas fait une connerie.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Barry entra dans le café quelques minutes avant la fin, il savait que Stiles était là puisse qu'il était chargé de la fermeture, alors il s'installa près du comptoir et attendit que son ami vienne à lui. Il prit le temps de l'observer de loin, l'homme souriait à une cliente et lui rendit de la monnaie.

Stiles avait ce sourire contagieux, celui qui vous illumine une journée de pluie, une tempête encore même de brouillard. Il était toujours fasciné par ses joues taillées pour le rire, se regard pétillant quand il se laissait aller, ou lointain quand il pensait que personne ne l'observait.

Mais Barry l'observait, souvent même. Et c'était déstabilisant pour lui de réaliser à quel point il aimait bien le regarder. Beaucoup. Et dans ces moments là, comme à l'instant où Stiles tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui faire un clin d'œil, son cœur palpitait toujours étrangement vite. Il lui rendit sa mimique et Stiles sourit davantage, courbant ses lèvres fines…. O-kéééé….

Il toussa sur sa chaise et se réinstalla correctement pour penser à autres choses. C'était gênant. Alors il observa les lieux, et même s'il les connaissait déjà, il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler chaque endroit où lui et Iris avaient pu discuter… ou se disputer. C'était étrange à quel point son cœur ne semblait plus autant saigner qu'avant à sa simple pensée.

Des mois que les choses avaient pris un virage auquel il ne s'était pas préparé, qu'il s'endormait avec l'intime conviction que tout était de sa faute, que rien ne s'arrangerait sans qu'il n'y passe nuit et jours, que le monde ne tournerait plus jamais rond sans Iris West à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui…

Iris passait dorénavant au second plan, et il ne lui fallut qu'un simple regard croisé avec le serveur au bout du comptoir pour comprendre à quel moment, le sentiment d'abandon l'avait lui-même… abandonné. Il se sentit rougir malgré lui, parce que Stiles lui faisait bien trop de bien pour qu'il ne le remarque pas lui-même.

Il resta dans ses pensées encore quelques petites minutes avant que Stiles ne ferme la porte du Jitters à clé et ne revienne vers lui avec un pas rapide.

-Oh mec, quelle journée ! Souffla-t-il et Barry se leva de sa chaise pour accueillir l'accolade que son ami souhaitait lui donner.

Être contre lui était toujours chaleureux, réconfortant et simple. Même le parfum qu'il dégageait lui gonflait les poumons et apaisait ses sens, ça sentait le soleil et la cannelle, sans compter la torréfaction du café dans laquelle il baignait toute la journée. Et il était un fervent adepte du café.

-Comment a été ta semaine ? S'intéressa Barry quand Stiles prit place à côté de lui, passablement épuisé à première vue.

-Longue ! Vraiment ! Il frotta son visage et massa sa nuque. Et tout ces gens qui ne parlent que de "Flash" ! Mima-t-il avec des guillemets, Barry se figea, un peu stressé. "Tu savais qu'il avait même un café à son nom ?"

-Flash ? Ah, tu en as entendu parlé alors ? Il badina pour donner le change, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se demandait pourquoi le sujet n'était jamais venu sur le tapis entre eux.

-Comment je pourrais ne pas en entendre parler, sérieux ? Gloussa le serveur. "Les gens n'ont-ils aucune personnalité pour se pâmer devant un gars en cuir rouge ?"

-Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier. Ses mains étaient un peu moites, il essayait de sourire mais le résultat ne devait pas être encourageant.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'aime pas, vraiment, je l'ai jamais vu, ça pourrait être un type cool, qui sait ?! Mais tu vois… le complexe du héro, messie du monde… j'ai déjà donné. Lui répondit Stiles avec lassitude et le cœur de Barry s'étiola.

-Ouai…

-Sinon et toi ? Tu es allé voir ton père ?

En fait, Barry avait vachement moins la pêche qu'en arrivant. Il était Flash merde ! Comment pouvait-il réagir positivement alors que son ami lui annonçait qu'il ne voulait même pas connaître ce qu'il était ? Il se sentit dévasté.

-Hey… ça va ? S'inquiéta Stiles en posant une main sur son épaule, Barry relava la tête qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir baissée et ne sut quoi lui répondre. "Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? Barry ?"

-Heu… ouai… non ça été, il est… toujours là bas. Il sentit la pression sur son épaule se raffermir et Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de poser sa main sur la nuque de Barry et de le pousser à venir contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu trouveras une solution, j'en suis certain. Tu es le meilleur Barry Allen !

Tous les deux debout, Barry se laissa aller contre le corps chaud et athlétique, il referma ses bras dans le dos agile et laissa sa joue contre la sienne. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire qu'il était Flash, qu'il était intéressant à connaître et que s'il était un héro aux yeux des autres, il voulait juste être un type normal pour lui. Mais il se tût et apprécia juste le souffle contre près de son oreille. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement. Stiles le serra un peu plus fort, pensant sûrement qu'il avait besoin de plus de soutien et ils restèrent ainsi plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Ça te dis d'aller danser ? Demanda Stiles doucement contre lui, Barry fut surprit de cette demande et recula son visage pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-Danser ?

-Ouai ! Il y a une boîte paraît-il dans le coin ! On pourrait y aller, boire et rentrer chez moi pour s'endormir comme des merdes avec la lumière allumée ! Ça te tente ? Sourit-il avec un haussement de sourcils, alors Barry chassa ses pensées et accepta en reculant.

-Ça marche ! Je dois juste passer me changer et… on se retrouve là-bas ?

-Ouep, tu connais le…. Lagon ? Je crois que c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné. Une nana voulait que je l'accompagne la semaine dernière mais vraiment, elle avait quoi ? Dix sept ans ? Vraiment… Il grimaça et Barry se mit à rire. "Moque toi… tu t'es déjà fait draguer par une vieille ? Ça m'est arrivé et…" Il s'ébroua, effrayé. "Écœurant… J'en ai encore des frissons."

-Don Juan va. Il lui tapota l'épaule et l'accompagna vers la sortie du Jitters que Stiles ferma pour de bon derrière eux.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Tu es étrange Barry, en ce moment. Lança Caitlin en lui tendant une fiole avec un liquide transparent.

-Comment ça, étrange ? Je n'ai rien remarqué. Fit-il en prenant la fiole et en la plaçant dans la poche de sa veste.

-Étrange comme le fait que tu me demande de quoi être ivre alors qu'on sait très bien toi et moi que boire n'est pas dans ton habitude. Étrange comme le fait qu'on te voit moins qu'avant, que tu ne parles plus d'Iris. Étrange comme ça. Finit-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Barry eut la désagréable sensation de se faire engueuler par le dirlo, alors il se massa la nuque, sentant une légère gêne le prendre au visage. Il chercha comment lui expliquer qu'il avait cet ami, que ce cet ami lui faisait ressentir de bonnes choses, qu'il se sentait mieux et que parfois, Iris West ne pouvait pas être son centre d'attention. Mais à la place, il grimaça et chercha autre chose à lui dire.

-C'est juste que… je sais plus trop où j'en suis, et puis avec Snart… j'ai pas envie de me dire qu'il pourrait me tomber dessus toutes les secondes, ça fait des jours qu'on ne l'a plus vu à Central City ! Et puis Iris… je crois que j'en ai fait mon deuil ! Elle veut pas me parler ? Tant mieux, de toute façon je n'ai rien à lui dire ! Donc… c'est tout ! Il leva les bras en l'air et se rendit compte qu'il avait légèrement élevé la voix, il s'excusa.

-C'est bon, Barry. Je m'inquiète juste. Tu ne nous oublies pas, hein ? Fit-elle doucement et Barry la prit dans ses bras pour embrasser le haut de sa tête.

-Jamais, docteur Snow. Il lui sourit et la remercia pour la fiole avant de partir.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Ils entrèrent dans le club en parlant vivement de baseball, Barry avait oublié à quel point ce sport était fascinant et palpitant. Il n'avait plus regardé de match depuis son accident et il regrettait ces moments qu'il avait partagé avec Joe pendant de longues années. Que ce temps lui paraissait lointain aujourd'hui !

Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers le centre de la boîte de nuit, le Lagon, il faisait noir et seuls des spots et des lumières blanches éclairaient l'endroit, la musique assourdissante faisait vibrer ses tympans, Barry se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était plus entré dans ce genre d'endroit depuis des années, depuis la fac en fait. Bordel, était-il si vieux que ça ? C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait danser comme un dingue et but à ne plus se souvenir de sa vie ? En fait… Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Putain… Il n'avait que vingt cinq ans.

Il sentit la main de Stiles presser son bras et bientôt sa bouche frôla son oreille, électrisant son corps jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Viens ! On va prendre un verre avant ! La voix forte pour passer au dessus de la musique ne le perturba pas plus que ses doigts qui venaient de laisser leurs empreintes sur la peau nue de son bras.

Il hocha juste la tête et posa une main sur la poche de son jean, la fiole était toujours là. Il comptait bien en profiter ce soir, pouvoir sentir l'euphorie et la plénitude qu'apporterait l'alcool en compagnie de Stiles.

Il suivi son ami vers le bar et le fixa de dos le corps habile. Habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, les manches repliées sur les coudes, Stiles agissait avec un naturel impressionnant auprès d'une foule. Alors que lui, dans son jean et sa chemise bleu claire, il peinait à respirer convenablement sous la masse de danseur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? C'est moi qui offre ! Lança le serveur avec un coup de coude délicat.

-Comme toi ? Proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bien ! Il leva le doigt discrètement et commanda deux shoots de téquila.

Le barman leur mit deux petits verres vides, genre dé à coudre, et Barry jura que jamais il ne pourrait jouer le mec ivre avec un si petit verre. Malgré tout, il imita Stiles en prenant son verre et le claqua doucement contre le sien avant de le boire cul sec, il grimaça à peine. Stiles, lui, secoua la tête et soupira satisfait.

-Alors ? Lui sourit-il à pleine dent.

-Ça va… Barry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté une moue peu satisfaite sur le visage, Stiles le fixa incrédule.

-Sérieux ? Ok… Il agita sa main vers le barman et montra leurs verres avant de tourner son doigt au dessus d'eux, puis quand ils furent resservit, Stiles demanda autre chose au mec sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi.

Barry observa la foule et espéra avoir le courage de filer entre les personnes en transes et faire la même chose. Mais même s'il aimait rire avec ses amis, chanter dans un bar ou encore courir à la vitesse du son après des métas dangereux, il était bien incapable de pouvoir se laisser aller de façon aussi désinhibé.

-Tiens ! Fais comme moi ! Hurla Stiles contre son oreille pour récupérer son attention.

Barry découvrir quatre nouveau shots sur le bar et il sentit ses joues chauffer à l'idée qu'à ce rythme, ouai… il allait pouvoir se laisser aller. Il observa alors Stiles mettre du sel sur sa main, prendre un quartier de citron de la même main avant de prendre son verre de l'autre. Il se mit bien face à lui et lui offrit son éternel clin d'œil, celui auquel Barry n'avait aucun contrôle sur son palpitant. Il lécha le sel en plantant son regard dans le sien et Barry déglutit, ensuite il but son verre d'une traite et mordit dans le citron la seconde suivante.

De là, sans suivi une grimace immonde pendant que le serveur du Jitters claquait son verre sur la surface humide du bar. Barry hésita entre rire ou grimacer comme lui, se demandant même si c'était une bonne idée. Mais Stiles cessa ses mimiques étranges et le fixa avec un regard brillant.

-A toi ! Sourit-il en tendant une main vers lui, la main avec le sel qu'il avait léché, Barry n'oublierait jamais cette image.

-Ok…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit le sel un peu maladroitement et imita les précédents gestes de son ami, bientôt il engloutit son verre et mordit dans le citron. De la téquila coula sur son menton mais il avala d'une traite avant de grimacer à son tour. Il entendit juste le rire de Stiles face à lui qui posa une main sur sa nuque pour la presser gentiment.

-Hey ! Remets toi, mon pote !

Barry toussa un instant, en profitant pour se reprendre et ne pas se mettre à rougir sous la pression sur sa peau, pourquoi réagissait-il autant quand Stiles le touchait de façon si innocente ? C'était innocent hein ?

-Le dernier ! Après on va danser ! Cria-t-il encore contre son oreille et Barry hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

Il profita que Stiles ai le dos tourné, il prit la fiole et en but la moitié. Selon Caitlin, cette solution était la version revue et corrigé de la première fiole qu'elle avait préparé au début de leur amitié. À l'époque, l'effet n'avait duré que quelques secondes, à peine une minute, mais d'après elle, cette fois ci, l'effet serait bien plus long, genre moins d'une heure s'il en prenait qu'une moitié, deux s'il la prenait entièrement, alors il préféra prendre une moitié pour pouvoir faire durer son euphorie toute la soirée.

En moins d'une seconde il avait fait son affaire - pourquoi cette pensée sonnait tendancieuse dans sa tête ? - alors quand Stiles lui proposa le sel, il se fit plaisir, secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir le cerveau sous les effets de sa petite potion. Stiles proposa un trinque et Barry leva son verre pour le coller au sien, la main prêt de sa bouche. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, brillants et dilatés, Stiles se lécha la lèvre et Barry l'imita, hypnotisé.

-Cette soirée est à nous mec !


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Une heure. Une heure que Barry ne cessait de gesticuler au milieu d'une foule en activité, il avait si chaud qu'il en frissonnait, ses pieds lui faisaient mal mais ses jambes étaient en pleine forme. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi il pouvoir ressemblait de l'extérieur, ni quelle image il pouvait donner, mais voilà… BORDEL DE MERDE ! Il s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise.

Le peu de lucidité qu'il avait le permit de noter quelque part dans un coin de sa tête - ne lui demandait pas lequel, il chercherait demain - mais il fallait qu'il remercie le docteur Caitlin Snow épouse de Ronnie… C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Pff, rien à foutre.

Au nouveau rythme de cette musique de dingue qui beuglait "Shot, Shot, Shot, Shot ! Everybody !" il sauta sur place en levant le poing, s'égosillant comme les autres danseurs ruisselants. Fallait dire que le DJ était bon quand même…

Dans ses sauts de la mort, il cogna le corps tout aussi animé de Stiles, qui avait une manière tout aussi particulière que lui de danser. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il posa son bras autour de son et sauta en même temps que lui, tout aussi déglingué. "Shot, Shot, Shot, Shot, Shot ! Everybody !"

Pour se soutenir, il passa également son bras dans son dos et vint saisir sa taille de sa main, ils sautèrent ensemble pendant ce qu'il semblait des heures, mais Barry était bien trop bien collé ainsi pour se plaindre de quoi que ce soir.

Puis d'un coup la musique changea et Barry n'avait jamais vu Stiles aussi excité.

-Putain ! Fais comme moi ! Hurla-t-il, la voix légèrement déraillée par l'alcool et l'égosillement qu'ils mettaient tous les deux de bon cœur.

L'analyste - qui n'avait plus vraiment la capacité d'analyser quoi que ce soit - se retrouva poussé par quelques personnes qui semblaient se mettre en place en rang d'oignon. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Mais une main vint saisir la sienne et le corps de Stiles fut de nouveau contre lui, il déglutit.

-Reste près de moi ! Souffla-t-il avant de le mettre bien à côté de lui, poussant un autre danseur avec une certain discrétion.

Puis soudain la foule sauta d'un bond en avant et Barry resta figé, les observant tous onduler des hanches, puis de nouveau, ils bondirent tous en arrière et là il cru que la fille devant lui allait lui rentrer dedans, il chercha le regard de Stiles et celui çi lui prit le poigné pour l'inciter à l'imiter. Stiles se pencha sur la droite, comme le reste de la foule et son bassin effectua un mouvement étrangement fascinant pour ses pauvres yeux embrumés. Le monde changea de côté et il eut une vue imprenable sur le déhanché outrageux - mon œil - de son ami. La musique claquait dans son crâne et il ne voulait qu'une chose, danser comme ça contre lui. Putain… il était complètement pété !

Puis Stiles fit quelques jeux de pieds, avec une aisance de fou avant de finir par faire une rotation vers la gauche, jusqu'à lui offrir une de ses meilleures vues, de dos. Et tout recommença, encore. Alors, fatigué d'avoir l'air paumé au milieu de cette marée humaine se dandinant honteusement sur "Wobble" s'il s'en fiait aux paroles que crachaient les enceintes tout autour de lui, il se rappela comme il put les pas que Stiles lui avait montré avec application.

Et un saut en avant, soit vers Stiles, s'il avait bien compris le truc de rotation précédent. Il passa une langue humide sur ses lèvres et frissonna encore quand il dut bondir en arrière comme son camarade, ça, il avait bien compris ! Et la suite s'enchaîna à n'en plus finir. Quand il eut maîtrisé la chorégraphie, il était fier de lui. Alors quand fut le temps des derniers enchaînements, son ami vint se coller à lui, entoura son cou de son bras pour le dernier déhanchement.

Barry ne put qu'éclater de rire, totalement désinhiber et euphorique, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre qu'à l'instant. Ils furent bousculés à la musique suivante et Stiles se retrouva tout contre lui, posant sa deuxième main sur sa hanche pour se retenir de tomber. Par réflexe, Barry posa les siennes contre le bas de son dos, à la lisière de son jean. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts que la chemise était trempée, mais il s'en foutait, parce que le regard que Stiles lui lança était lourd de tension. Même son corps sembla peser une tonne à l'instant même. Quand il vit le visage du brun se rapprocher du sien, il ne sut pas vraiment dire pourquoi il espéra qu'il ne s'arrête pas, peut-être était-ce l'alcool ? L'envie ? La musique ? L'envie ? Putain, il en avait sacrément envie, ivre ou pas !

Il pressa ses doigts contre les reins de son ami et la prise sur sa hanche se resserra un peu plus également, ses poumons ralentirent et sa bouche devint sèche. Tout le corps contre lui était brûlant, mais il ne se sentait suffoquer, non, il avait presque froid, frissonnant à n'en plus finir. Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent et Barry ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter, désireux et dans l'attente de quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas nommer s'il avait été sobre. Mais au lieu de sentir quelque chose sur ses lèvres, il sentit le poids de la tête de son ami reposer sur son front, puis glisser lentement vers sa tempe, leurs joues se caressèrent lentement et des lèvres se posèrent sur son oreille avec douceur. Il gémit sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, autant de frustration que d'érotisme. Le bras autour de son cou glissa et une main termina sur sa nuque, son pouce glissant son autre oreille.

Voulait-il le tuer ? Savait-il dans quel état il était en train de le mettre ? Il y avait bien longtemps que son jean n'avait plus était trop serré.

-Je crois qu'on est… complètement soules ! Susurra la voix douce mais éraillée au creux de son oreille, Barry gloussa et pressa ses mains pour rapprocher encore plus son corps contre lui.

-Y a pas de doute ! Mais on s'en fou, non ? Badina-t-il à son tour près de son oreille.

-On est d'accord… Aller viens ! J'ai soif ! Stiles prit sa main qu'il avait sur ses reins et l'entraîna vers le bar.

Barry se retint de grogner de désespoir suite à cette distance entre eux. Mais il put se remettre un peu de ses émotions, il en profita pour observer la boîte de nuit autour d'eux, personne n'avait remarqué leur échange intime et il fut surprit. Que deux mecs se collent comme ça ne semblait gêner personne, tant mieux.

Le temps que Stiles commande d'autres verres, Barry regarda sa montre et il constata avec effarement que presque deux heures étaient passées. Il se concentra sur lui-même. Avec surprise, il réalisa que la potion magique de Caitlin ne fonctionnait plus, mais que son corps réagissait comme s'il était ivre, plus de barrière mentale, plus de crainte, plus de retenue… Il prit alors conscience qu'il ne lui était pas forcément nécessaire de se souler pour prendre plaisir à une soirée. Ouai… Il entendait encore les conseils supers moralisateurs auxquels il avait eu le droit plus jeune.

Le problème, c'était que Stiles semblait totalement éméché et qu'il prenait plaisir à être ivre lui aussi pour partagé les mêmes délires avec lui. Alors il termina la fiole et poussa légèrement son ami pour payer à son tour les nouveau shots préparés.

-À mon tour de te faire boire ! Gloussa-t-il en lui prenant la main pour poser lui-même le sel et le lui faire lécher.

-À vos ordres, chef ! Stiles lécha et but son verre avec de prendre son citron, Barry en fit de même et leurs deux verres claquèrent de concert sur la table. Putain, ouai !

-Encore ! Barry siffla le barman et deux autres verres se remplirent rapidement.

Cette fois çi, Stiles mit du sel sur la main de l'analyste et la porta à sa bouche pour la lécher lentement. Barry sentit son corps prendre feu soudainement, ressentant une lave en fusion sous le toucher de sa langue sur sa peau. Et à en jugeait par le regard brillant du nouveau venu à Central City, l'excitation semblait être aussi forte que lui. Bon sang… N'y avait-il que lui qui avait de parsemer son corps de sel et de lécher chaque partie offerte ? Il était foutu… et totalement bourré ! Il se contenta donc de glousser pendant que Stiles buvait son verre, il en profita alors pour prendre le citron et le porta à sa bouche pour qu'il morde dedans, mais à la place, Stiles retint sa main dans les siennes, et ne le lâchant pas du regard, il suça le citron en lui caressant les doigts.

Barry manqua de souffle et son visage devint plus rouge que son costume de héro. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour sortir d'ici et continuer ce manège ailleurs… Mais Stiles recula sa bouche du citron et murmura du bout des lèvres un "A toi" que Barry eut un mal de chien à saisir.

Alors Stiles prit le sel, le mit sur sa langue sous le regard perdu du Flash et agrippa sa hanche d'une main, l'autre sur sa nuque et l'approcha de lui pour venir directement caresser sa langue de la sienne. Et à aucun moment, Barry ne recula de là. Il accorda même toute l'entrée à cette langue chaude et salée pour venir trouver la sienne.

Ce fut comme si elle savait quoi faire, Barry caressa cette intruse dans un gémissement lourd, le sel se dilua sur l'humidité de sa langue et le goût fut exceptionnel. Il attrapa le bras de Stiles et s'y accrocha sans ménagement. Leurs lèvres en contact rendaient son corps plus fébrile qu'à l'ordinaire conjugué avec l'alcool, elles étaient douces, chaudes et scandaleuses.

Mais Stiles cessa l'échange sensuel pour tendre le verre pour qu'il le boive, alors Barry s'exécuta et alors qu'il buvait d'un geste sec le verre de téquila, il l'observa prendre le citron dans sa bouche, enlever la chaire de la peau et revenir vers sa bouche dans un clin d'œil amusé.

Et le baiser repris, le sel ayant laissé place au goût acide du citron. Stiles lui partagea la chair fruité, replaçant ses mains où elles étaient le mieux, sur son corps engourdit de désir et de plaisir. Barry se dépêcha de l'avaler, voulant profiter du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'occasion. Enflammé de la tête aux pieds, il se pressa à lui et accentua ce baiser au goût de luxure. Stiles grogna contre sa bouche pour se lécher les lèvres et respirer, mais l'analyste ne voulu pas s'arrêter là, alors il lui mordit la lèvre inférieur et Stiles partit de nouveau à la conquête de sa bouche, la volupté de l'échange dura plusieurs secondes où Barry put sentir les frissons sur la nuque de son partenaire.

-J'avais pas prévu ça… Souffla Stiles entre deux baisers contre le bar.

-J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée. Ne put il se retenir de souffler.

-Ok…

-Ok… Murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains sur le torse face à lui. J'ai plus envie de danser là… Sourit-il, l'alcool le rendant totalement offert.

-Moi non plus. Stiles saisit sa main et l'entraîna hors du club dans un pas précipité, Barry n'émit aucune résistante et le barman eut un sourire amusé en les voyant partir.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Aucun d'eux ne savaient vraiment comme ils étaient arrivés dans l'appartement, mais à peine Stiles eut il ouvert la porte et refermé à clé derrière lui, que Barry dévorait de nouveau sa bouche dans des râles d'impatience.

C’était fou, c’était invraisemblable, mais c’était putain de puissant.

Sans se contrôler vraiment, Barry utilisa sa vitesse pour plaquer le corps de son « ami » sur le premier mur disponible. Mais il était bien trop ivre – merci Caitlin – pour se fustiger de cette erreur. À la place, il balada ses mains sur la chemise légèrement humide qui avait vraisemblablement sécher sur le chemin du retour, entre deux pauses hâtives et passionnées sur le trottoir. Tout à son plaisir, les mains de Stiles s’activaient autour de lui de façon presque désespérées, c’était un fait, ils étaient totalement disjonctés.

Malgré tout, Barry se pressa contre lui non seulement pour lui montrer à quel point il était fou de désir et totalement en manque, mais aussi pour satisfaire son besoin de sentir l’excitation commune dans leur futal.

-Barry… tu… Le sus nommé ne releva pas, il partit à la découverte de la peau offerte de son cou, appréciant particulière la remonté vers l’oreille gauche.

Tout son corps brûlait de plus, de moins, de plus lentement mais aussi du plus vite. Plus et plus vite. Stiles lâcha un bruit proche du gémissement avant de faire sauter les boutons de la chemise bleue. L’analyse se félicita de ne pas avoir mis un t-shirt en plus, ainsi quand les longs doigts du serveur toucha sa peau, il lui mordilla la peau totalement électrisé.

-Bordel… Geignit Stiles et Barry utilisa de nouveau sa vitesse pour lui retirer sa chemise. Wouooo… Gloussa l’humain en agrippant les cheveux de Barry dans le seul but de coller sa bouche contre la sienne.

Un nouveau baiser enflammé débuta, Barry sentit sa langue entrer en contact avec sa copine et toutes ses dernières pensées cohérentes s’envolèrent loin de l’appartement miteux. Son cœur battait furieusement, le rendant pratiquement sourd. Stiles bougea et le força à reculer, les doigts pressés sur son ventre contracté, Barry haleta d’anticipation. Ils claudiquèrent jusqu’au lit tout en essayant de déboutonner leur pantalon avec hâte.

Une alarme aurait pu s’enclencher dans sa tête, ça allait vite, trop vite peut-être. Mais malheureusement, il en avait foutrement envie. Débarrassés de leur pantalon et de leurs pompes – priant pour qu’ils aient réussi à retirer leurs chaussettes – les deux hommes tombèrent sur le matelas. Rapidement, Stiles prit le dessus et surplomba l’analyste qui emmêla ses jambes aux siennes. Les doigts de Barry glissèrent lentement le long de la colonne au-dessus de lui, faisant soupirer son partenaire qui vint lui demander une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, il les lui donna, plutôt deux fois qu’une.

Des mains glissèrent sur ses flancs et vinrent se rejoindre sur son ventre, caressant lentement la lisère de son caleçon. Il serra les jambes contre celle de Stiles, soupirant d’impatience et il se sentit vibrer de l’intérieur tant son cœur battait sans discontinuité normale pour une humain lambda.

-Barry… Souffla Stiles contre sa bouche, les mains bien à plat sur ses hanches. Tu vibres… Tu n’arrêtes plus de vibrer depuis qu’on est rentré. Sourit-il, les yeux brillants et amusés et pourtant, Barry pouvait lire toute l’envie et le désir dans son regard.

Puis il percuta.

Il vibrait. Littéralement.

Et merde…


	8. Chapter 8

 

CHAPITRE 8

_-Barry… Souffla Stiles contre sa bouche, les mains bien à plat sur ses hanches. Tu vibres… Tu n’arrêtes plus de vibrer depuis qu’on est rentré. Sourit-il, les yeux brillants et amusés et pourtant, Barry pouvait lire toute l’envie et le désir dans son regard._

_Puis il percuta._

_Il vibrait. Littéralement._

_Et merde…_

Barry se figea et leva les mains légèrement au-dessus de la peau de Stiles, ses yeux écarquillés au possible, comme un animal sauvage prit dans les phares d’une voiture. Et malgré toute son envie et cette luxure qu’il sentait irradier de son corps, les effets de l’alcool et de la potion magique se dissipèrent rapidement.

-Je crois que j’ai trop bu ! Gloussa Stiles en posant son front contre le sien, puis glissa doucement sur le côté pour s’allonger près de lui.

Barry en profita pour souffler et réfléchir. Allait-il vraiment été sur le point de… le faire… avec Stiles ? Il leva la tête et observa la forme évidente sous son caleçon, putain ouai… et il en avait toujours envie, pas rebuté le moins du monde à cette idée.

-Ouai… La téquila, c’est…

-Cool ! Rit Stiles en se dandinant pour essayer de faire glisser la couverture sous eux et la repasser sur leur corps.

Si Stiles était totalement à l’ouest, Barry était carrément à l’est. Il vit Stiles se glisser sous la couette et lui ouvrit un pan pour qu’il s’y glisse avec lui, et même s’il aurait plutôt souhaité hésiter, le regard doux que Stiles posa sur lui le fit céder. Il se redressa pour juste se mettre sous la couette, discrètement, il pressa son sexe pour essayer de faire baisser la température la dessous, mais il ne fit que siffler en mordant sa lèvre.

-Si ça tient toujours une fois qu’on sera sobre toi et moi… On remettra ça, Barry. Marmonna Stiles en tombant lourdement dans le sommeil.

Barry souffla et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à la situation. Mais son corps refusait de réfuter l’évidence, il avait diablement envie de plus avec son ami, vraiment plus. Alors, pour la première fois, il s’endormit avec sérénité.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Son cœur battait vite et fort, il luttait pour courir toujours plus vite et plus fort, criant avec rage et détermination, il pouvait sentir la puissant de vortex autour de lui ralentir, mais était-ce suffisant ? Certainement pas, alors il continua, toujours plus défoncé que jamais. Et même si ses poumons lui donnaient les premiers signes de faiblesses fatales, Barry se démena comme un dingue pour rétablir la merde qu’il avait causé pour un acte égoïste et pourtant merveilleux.

Comment cataloguer ses quelques maigres secondes avec sa mère avant qu’elle ne ferme définitivement les yeux, d’acte égoïste ? Pourtant, c’était bien ce qu’il avait fait. Et pour rien en plus. Il n’avait pu changer l’histoire, il n’avait pu réécrire sa vie, il n’avait pu sauver Nora Allen.

Des larmes puissantes jaillirent de ses yeux et il donna une nouvelle vitesse à la donne. Comme s’il avait trouvé le levier de vitesse, poussant le rapport à fond les ballons.

Il voyait bien dans sa course effrénée, qu’il dérivait inexorablement vers le gouffre du vortex. La vue de Central City était réduite à un petit point minuscule et la peur le submergea entièrement. Il ne redescendrait jamais. Il allait mourir là, dans le néant, dans cette singularité qu’il avait créé. Les premiers os craquèrent sous l’attraction que semblait encore exercer la ville sur lui, à contrario du gouffre qui le voulait pour lui seul, puisqu’il semblait vouloir empêcher son assouvissement.

Il était piégé, il allait mourir seul. Même la maigre pensée qu’il avait peut-être sauvé la ville ne l’aidait pas à partir en paix. Il aurait voulu parler à son père, parler une dernière fois avec Iris, lui dire qu’il serait toujours là pour elle après la mort d’Eddie. Il aurait voulu dire tellement de chose !

Sa peau tirailla violement et il eut du mal à distinguer le bruit de la chaire ou du costume se déchirant sous la pression. Il eut un haut le cœur et une nouvelle boule de larme inonda son visage, une odeur de fer lui piqua les narines et il sut qu’il saignait, d’où ? Il ne savait pas, vu la douleur atroce qu’il ressentait il n’eut pas de mal à imaginer l’étendue des dégâts.

Puis soudain… Son cœur s’arrêta.

Et il ouvrit les yeux en aspirant de l’air comme s’il naissait pour la première fois. Et contre toute attente, il ne s’était pas redressé en hurlant. Non. Il était juste allongé sur le côté, le regard rivé sur un mur à la couleur beige douteuse.

-Chut… Suis là… Souffla une voix dans sa nuque et Barry réalisa que le corps de Stiles était collé contre son dos.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur marteler fortement dans sa cage thoracique et ses doigts se resserrent sur leur prise, les doigts de Stiles contre son cœur. Il analysa sommairement la situation, l’esprit encore aux prises des dernières bribes de son cauchemar, toujours le même. Il bougea un peu la tête, espérant frotter sa joue sur l’oreiller pour chasser les larmes qui avait du se glisser sur sa joue. Mais à la place, il ne trouva que le bras de Stiles sous son cou, humide mais puissant, terminant la main sur son épaule. Il l’entourait littéralement. L’emprisonnant contre son torse pour ne pas qu’il bouge. Et Barry n’avait pas vraiment envie de bouger. Pour une fois, quelqu’un était là pour effacer son mauvais rêve, pour lui dire qu’il n’était pas seul. Et c’est avec un apaisement certain qu’il réalisa que ce fut Stiles qui était à ses côtés.

Il raffermit sa prise sur les doigts posés sur son cœur et courba le dos pour se rapprocher de lui. Stiles se blottit plus encore et son nez vint caresser ses cheveux.

-T’es pas seul, Barry… Murmura-t-il et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour refermer les yeux

 

OooOooOooO

 

Barry se réveille doucement quelques heures plus tard. Il ne veut pas vraiment ouvrir les yeux, mais il soupire et frotte son visage contre son oreiller. Il constate avec regret que le bras de Stiles n’est plus sous sa tête, alors il bouge ses doigts légèrement et soupire de nouveau en sentant les doigts enserrés aux siens, toujours sur son torse. Ouai… Tout va bien.

Il étend ses jambes et ses pieds caresses ceux de son voisins, et une phrase se rappellent à lui « Ne me touche pas les pieds, j’aime pas ça ! » Il sourit et doucement il repasse son pied entre ceux de Stiles et croise leurs jambes. 

-Barry ? Posa doucement la voix moins ensommeillée qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

-Hum… oui ? Fit-il en souriant, les yeux toujours clos.

-Tu me laisserais essayer un truc ?

-…sûr !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au fond de lui, Barry était déjà excité. Pourquoi ? A priori, rien n’annonçait qu’il allait prendre son pied. Pas qu’il le veuille vraiment. Mais tout le corps de Stiles contre lui laissait penser que lui, était en forme. La preuve en est la dureté contre ses fesses. Et pourtant, même si Stiles ne bougeait pas, il la sentait clairement. Peut-être n’osait-il pas ? Pourtant, lui, son érection ne l’avait semblait-il pas lâchée de la nuit.

Puis soudain, une douce pression se fit dans sa nuque. C’était chaud et ça lui collait des frissons. Il se lécha les lèvres, la température de son corps augmentant légèrement. Puis la voix de Stiles se fit murmure.

-Ça ne te pose pas de problème ? Fit-il peut être inquiet.

-N…non. Barry serra les doigts qu’il tenait.

-Alors… Je peux recommencer ?

-Ouep’… pas de problème.

Barry se trouva ridicule d’être à la fois euphorique et fébrile. Et pourtant cette fébrilité semblait être contagieuse puisque Stiles avait ce tremblement dans la voix qui laissait suggérer qu’il était aussi agité que lui.

-Ok… Souffla la voix derrière lui avant de coller davantage son torse contre son dos, et la seconde suivante, Barry soupira sous la sensation de la bouche posée sur sa peau.

Cette fois ci, Stiles ne s’arrêta pas là, il glissa ses lèvres sur nuque jusqu’à l’épaule, déposant des myriades de baisers sur son chemin. Le bruit doux qu’il laissait échapper venait se répercuter dans son caleçon maltraité. Barry ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement à ce rythme. Il voulait vraiment soulager cette tension en lui qu’il se baladait depuis la vieille au Lagon.

Hésitant, il échangea sa main que Stiles tenait, pour diriger la plus accessible sur sa verge tendue et engorgée. Il espéra ne pas trop se faire voir, mais le désir était si douloureux qu’il ne pas laisser son sexe dans cet état sous peine de prendre le risque de ne plus avoir d’appareil reproducteur sous la pression.

-S’il te plaît… Souffla Stiles près de son oreille, rendant son visage plus rouge que la normale. "Si tu te touche… laisse moi au moins faire pareille. Parce que tu n’imagines pas à quel point elle est restée alerte toute la nuit !" Gloussa-t-il en mordillant son lobe sensible.

-Putain… Siffla Barry en baissant son caleçon légèrement pour pouvoir se prendre entière en main.

-Ah ! Grogna Stiles quand en baissant lui-même son boxer, sa verge toucha la peau chaude des fesses face à lui. "J’avais pas trop prévu ça, en fait… bordel."

Barry était dans un flou total et pourtant, tellement alerte au moindre contact entre eux. C’était vraiment déstabilisant ! Il ne se posa pas plus de question quand le sexe tendu et chaud vint se coller contre son cul, il réalisa juste de profond et long va et vient sur sa propre verge, le faisant geindre et soupirer lourdement.

Stiles reprit d’assaut la peau à disposition près de sa bouche. Il sentit sa langue sillonner du centre des ses omoplates à son épaule. Aussi, un bras se fraya un passa sous sa tête et Barry la releva pour facilité l’accès avant que le bras puissant ne l’entour pour venir poser une main sur son épaule. L’ambiance était si lourde et brûlante que Barry aurait voulu dégager la couverture, mais il était bien incapable de faire quoi que soit d’autre que prendre du plaisir à deux.

Il sentit le premier coup de bassin contre lui, et automatiquement Stiles soupira dans les aigus. Son souffle se faisait erratique, mais il voulait faire durer le moment, ne donnant que de lent mouvement sur sa verge à l’aide de sa main. Il lui sembla que cela faisait des années qu’il ne s’était pas fait plaisir de cette façon, Barry était assez pudique en général et même seul, il avait l’impression que quelqu’un pouvait l’espionner et le juger.

Stiles bougea ses doigts pour lâcher les siens et vint la poser sur hanche pour avoir un meilleur appui pour approfondit les mouvements du bassin qu’il donnait contre son ses fesses. Barry vint chercher la main sur son épaule et accrocha les doigts agiles.

Barry sentait qu’il était à deux doigts de vibrer, mais il fallait vraiment qu’il évite s’il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme la veille au soir sans pouvoir soulager quoi que ce soir. Alors il fit de son mieux pour réguler ses battements cardiaques.

-Parles… parles-moi… Souffla-t-il en se souvenant qu’une voix pouvait indubitablement le détendre pour le peu qu’il aimait cette personne.

-Je… Je peux pas. Grogna-t-il en ne cessant d’onduler sur lui, triturant ses doigts et soufflant chaudement dans sa nuque quand il ne lui mordillait pas la peau. "Tu te rends pas comptes… tout ce que tu me fais… tu… bon sang…"

Même s’il lui disait qu’il ne pouvait pas parler, Barry était focalisé sur sa voix et son cœur ralentit la cadence pour battre plus lentement, mais plus fort, et ça allait pour lui, l’élan de vibration le quitta mais pas la monté de feu entre ses reins.

-Stiles… Il leva la tête de la couette, offrant son cou au visage de Stiles qui colla sa joue à la sienne. "Je vais…"

Il bougea lui-même ses hanches pour s’aider à la délivrance, faisant souffler Stiles plus fortement, sa main fermement ancré dans sa chair alors qu’il sentait la verge mouillée sa peau du premier liquide. Il ne lui fallait qu’une chose pour venir enfin. Il tourna la tête et chercha les lèvres de son partenaire. Stiles lui donna tout et fourra sa langue au fond de sa bouche pour aimer la sienne. Barry aspira son souffle chaud et cessa de respirer en venant chaudement entre ses doigts, la seconde suivant il gémit longuement dans sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il n’est plus de souffle.

-Hum… hum… Stiles crispa ses mains contre lui et Barry sentit des vagues brûlantes gicler sur la peau de ses fesses, faisant rater plusieurs battements à son myocarde.

L’analyste pensa qu’il était maintenant temps de respirer correctement et de se remettre les idées en places, mais Stiles ne le laissa pas faire. Il le força à se tourner sur le dos et colla son torse au sien pour continuer de l’embrasser. Mais cette fois avec plus de douceur et de lenteur. Il porta automatiquement une main dans ses cheveux, et l’autre – portant encore les traces de sa jouissance – sur ses reins. Quelque part, ça ressemblait à un baiser qui signifiait « Je comptes pas m’arrêter là entre nous » et son cœur se gonfla de joie à cette idée.

Puis Stiles glissa une main sur sa joue et éloignement à peine son visage, seulement pour accrocher leur regard. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de sourire sous les yeux d’un analyste hypnotisé.

-Deux choses s’offrent à toi. Souffla-t-il sérieux et concentré. "Soit tu me dis que c’était n’importe quoi et je quitte la ville sur le champ, soit… tu restes avec moi aujourd’hui et on ne se pose pas plus de question toi et moi."

Barry ne réfléchis vraiment pas longtemps. Il voulait juste ne pas paraître trop désespéré en répondant sur le champ, mais son regard ambré sur lui laissait transparaître de l’inquiétude. Aussitôt, ses doigts câlinèrent la peau et les cheveux à porté et il leva la tête pour coller leurs lèvres. Il aspira l’une d’elle tout en accrochant leurs regards. Tout était dit…

-Ok… Murmura Stiles en reprenant d’assaut sa bouche et remontant la couette sur eux.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Barry arriva sur la scène de crime avec à peine deux minutes de retard. En soi, pas la mort non plus. Mais toute à son excuse, il avait quand même stoppé un méta égaré dans la matinée. Un de ceux qui pense que leur nouvelle capacité pouvait les aider à être encore plus méchant qu’avant. Vraiment, quand est-ce qu’il allait tomber sur la charmante ménagère qui serait capable de se dupliquer dans le seul but d’être capable de se trouver partout en même temps pour le bien-être de ses chérubins ? Vraiment…

Fallait toujours que les gens se mettent à braquer des banques, tuer des gens, vandaliser l’infrastructure. Putain… Il avait une vie aussi !

Une vie d’analyste du CSI de Central City. Une vie de batifolage avec son petit ami secret. Une vie de mec ultra banal en fait. Mais ouai… Barry était aussi le Flash, héro de la ville avec le complexe du messie.

Sur cette pensée il grimaça alors qu’il saluait à peine les forces de l’ordre sur place. Il n’avait rien avoué à Stiles et ça commençait sérieusement à lui miner le moral. Mais vu ce que son copain pensait du Flash, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre lui aussi. Il se baissa pour observer les traces de sang sur le bitume, il ne releva aucune empreinte et à première vue, le légiste lui dirait sûrement que la balle était ressortie dans le dos.

-Salut Barry, comment ça va aujourd’hui ? Tenta Joe en s’accroupissant près de lui.

-Bien. Répondit-il concentré en observant autour de lui, ils étaient entourés de bâtiments plus ou moins haut. Et toi ?

-Ouai… Ça fait longtemps… Qu’on ne s’est pas vu tous les deux. Fit-il avec constat mais Barry ne lui accorda pas plus d’importance.

À la place, il se leva et se dirigea vers l’arrière, près d’un bâtiment dont la façade était en béton ciré. Il étudia la surface, marchant lentement pour ne pas rater quelque chose, il donna un rapide coup d’œil au corps à quelques mètres, il visualisa sa possible position avant de tomber et estima le trajet de la balle. Mais il ne la trouva pas.

-Tu ne dors plus à la maison. Revint Joe en parlant plus doucement pour ne pas alerter les collègues.

-Que je saches… tu n’y dormais pas plus que moi non plus avant. Fit-il presque absent.

Presque. Parce que ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot que Joe s’inquiète ainsi alors qu’ils s’étaient tous deux évité pendant des mois. Il décida de revenir sur ses pas, remontant lentement vers le corps, mais il resta aux aguets en espérant trouver la fichue balle.

-Oui, mais… Cisco et Caitlin m’ont dit que tu n’étais pas non plus chez Star Labs la nuit donc… j’en conclue que… tu as rencontré quelqu’un ? Le lieutenant grimaça en espérant ne pas se faire jeter, mais Barry roula des yeux avant que son regard ne soit attiré par quelque chose.

Heureux de ne pas avoir à répondre tout de suite, il se focalisa sur un parterre de fleur. La bordure avait une trace noire. Il se mit alors à genoux, mit ses gants et toucha la trace, une brûlure. Alors il écarta les fleurs et sourit en trouvant l’objet perdu enfoncé dans la terre. Il prit une pince et un sachet de sa poche et prit la balle pour la mettre à l’abri.

-J’ai trouvé ! Dit-il en se relevant. Je dirai… calibre 50, mais je dois vérifier. Le légiste devrait pouvoir confirmer qu’il s’agit d’un tir longue portée.

-Un sniper ? Fit Joe en étudiant la balle de près.

-Possible. Et vu l’espace, la végétation du centre-ville… il n’y a que cet immeuble-là qui aurait pu donner l’accès nécessaire.

Joe nota les éléments que Barry lui fournissait à mesure qu’il parlait. L’analyste revint vers le corps et rangea la pièce à conviction dans sa mallette. Il passa la demi-heure suivante à analyser les différents éléments sur le corps, comme l’état de ses chaussures, de ses vêtements en général, le tout sans jamais touché la victime qui était de sexe masculin.

Il remballa et posa la sangle de sa mallette sur son épaule en avisant le Capitaine Singh et Joe d’un mouvement de la tête.

-Je rentre pour lancer les analyses, envoyez moi votre rapport sur ce que les gars trouveront sur le toit.

Singh hocha la tête et Barry put enfin partir, il pouvait sentir le regard de Joe sur lui, mais il n’eut aucun mal à l’ignorer.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Le lendemain matin, il se retrouva à une table du Jitters, attendant patiemment que Caitlin et Cisco arrivent. Son ami excentrique et ingénieur à ses heures perdues avait fait la subtile remarque qu’il n’avait plus but un café ensemble le matin.

Alors Barry avait accordé volontiers une pause pour leur faire plaisir. En attendant leur arrivée, il se faisait plaisir à observer son petit ami secret qui travaillait avec une concentration limitée. Entre œillades et clins d’œil suggestifs plus ou moins discret et rire léger, les deux hommes prenaient un plaisir non feint à s’attirer.

Alors que Stiles haussa les sourcils avec véhémence, Barry vit ses amis arriver en souriant. Cisco s’affala à côté de lui alors que la jeune femme prit place en face d’eux.

-Pouah ! J’ai l’impression que ça fait des lustres que je ne suis plus entré ici ! Ils ont changé la déco, non ? Fit Cisco théâtralement et Barry pouffa en portant une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va, j’ai compris Cisco !

-Quoi ? Feinta-t-il l’ignorance. Tu parles de cette période où on n’a plus entendu parler de toi en dehors de notre trafic top secret ? Je suis outré que tu puisses penser que je t’en veuille pour ça ! Je suis bien au-dessus de ça, moi ! Il fit de gros yeux à Caitlin qui leva les yeux au ciel. Par contre, elle…

« Elle », lui flanqua un coup de pied sous la table et Cisco eut du mal à retenir son cri de douleur. Barry se laissa juste amusé malgré qui se sente coupable de les avoir délaissés. Mais fallait le comprendre ! Rapidement, il chercha Stiles du regard, mais celui-ci servait une table devant lui, souriant poliment aux clients.

-Je vais avoir besoin d’un check up complet Barry, ça fait longtemps que l’on ne t’en a pas fait. Intervint Caitlin inquiète.

-Heu… ouai. Fit-il rapidement quand il vit Stiles arriver vers eux, un carnet à la main, un plateau sous le bras.

-Bienvenu chez Jitters, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lança le serveur avec vitalité, non sans discrètement sourire d’une façon particulière pour lui.

-Moi je vais prendre… Un thé aux épices et… un muffin à la cannelle, vous avez ? Fit Caitlin avec une certaine fébrilité que Barry ne lui reconnaissait pas.

-Bien sûr ! Sourit Stiles et la jeune femme murmura un « génial » impatient.

-Moi je veux un chocolat viennois miel amande s’il vous plait et… vous faites toujours ces cookies aux noix et…

-Chocolat blanc ? Cisco hocha la tête, se léchant presque les lèvres. "Moi qui comptais voler le dernier, vous abusez !"

-Carrément, je le veux ! Caitlin lui mit un second coup de pied en lui faisant de gros yeux. "S’il vous plaît ?" La jeune femme sourit satisfaite.

-Noté et pour… Dit-il vers Barry mais l’analyste décida de lâcher un peu de mou pour faire plaisir à ses amis.

-Caitlin, Cisco… Je vous présente Stiles. Dit-il sous le regard perdu des deux geeks, Stiles lui souriait timidement, le rouge aux joues. "Stiles est mon ami… celui dont je vous ai parlé." Ajouta-t-il.

-Vaguement parlé. Précisa la jolie rousse avec amertume. "Enchanté !" Elle lui tendit la main en souriant et Stiles la prit volontiers. "Ravie de te rencontrer !"

-Ouai, enchanté. Fit Cisco plus sceptique, attirant le regard de Barry qui fronça les sourcils.

-C’est sympa de vous rencontrer. Stiles sembla soudain pas vraiment à l’aise et Barry ouvrit grand les yeux avant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Comme d’hab pour moi… s’il te plait. Il lui sourit et Stiles hocha la tête avant de partir préparer la commande. "C’était quoi ça ?" Se précipita-il de demander une fois son petit ami secret parti.

-Ça quoi ? Fit Cisco le plus naturellement du monde.

-Ça ! Barry le désigna des mains en levant un peu le ton, attirant le regard de certains clients. "Tu vas me dire ce qu’il y a, c’est quoi ton problème ?" Fit-il revêche.

-Mon problème, c’est que j’ai trouvé dans l’historique internet tes recherches sur un Stiles. Et comme tu n’avais pas été plus loin que l’article internet… bah j’ai cherché ! Et… mais qu’est-ce que tu sais de ce type, Barry ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire confiance à n’importe qui ! Tu n’es pas n’importe qui ! Tu es…

Barry stoppa son discours véhément en portant une main sur sa bouche, l’empêchant d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Caitlin était plus que surprise, et les observa tous les deux. Le Flash lui fit de gros yeux et le prévint mentalement de faire attention à ce qu’il allait dire, puis lentement, il enleva sa main.

-Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à n’importe qui, Barry ! Termina-t-il en boudant, les bras pliés sur son torse.

-Ok… Souffla Barry en frottant son visage, vérifiant que Stiles n’arrivait pas de suite et que personne ne les écoutait. "D’abord… Stiles ne sait rien. Et je ne sais peut-être pas tout de sa vie mais et alors ? On sait sur l’autre ce que nous voulons bien donner comme information, et moi ça me va très bien comme ça !"

-Tu savais qu’après la mort de son père il a juste… disparu ! Tenta Cisco

-Oui ! Tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi s’il arrivait quelque chose au dernier parent qu’il me reste, je claquerai tout ! Le ton montra clairement qu’il était plus qu’énervé et Caitlin craignit pour la suite. "Et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber… Tu peux pas comprendre, toi et ta famille complète que tu rejettes parce qu’ils ne te comprennent pas ?" Il renifla de dédain et posa un billet sur la table avec rage avant de quitter le Jitters au moment où Stiles revint vers eux.

Caitlin fit un sourire d’excuse au serveur qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu’il venait de se passer, mais qui fixait la baie vitré d’un œil inquiet. Cisco souffla et courba le dos en posant son coude sur la table.

-Tu as merdé. Fit la jeune femme pendant que Stiles déposait tout de même leur commande en gardant le silence.

-Semblerait ouai. Grommela l’ingénieur.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Vous pouvez entrer. Fit la voix du gardien et Barry se dépêcha de prendre place sur la chaise du parloir.

Il ne sut comment, mais les autorisations avaient changés. Henry et Barry avaient le droit de se voir sans vitre plexi entre eux. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou à chaque fois qu’il venait. Son père arriva, sans plus aucunes entraves aux mains, et s’installa à la table avec lui, face à face.

-Hey cogneur, comment tu vas fiston ?

Barry hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur la table, près de celles de son père. Cette règle ci n’avait pas changé, aucun contact toléré.

-Tu as l’air soucieux, quelque chose cloche dans ta tête, je le vois bien. C’est Iris ?

-Iris ? Non, je n’ai pas de nouvelles d’elle depuis des mois et maintenant… ça ne me fait plus rien. Haussa-t-il des épaules. "C’est juste que… Je voulais te voir !" Sourit-il douloureusement et Henry prit le temps de répondre.

-Joe est venu me voir il y a quelques jours. Souffla-t-il, incertain quant à sa réaction. "Il s’inquiète pour toi." Barry ricana.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, en tout cas, pourquoi maintenant ? Depuis le… on ne se parle plus, on s’évite et… je n’arrive pas à revenir là-dessus. Fit-il en posant sa tête sur la table froide.

Henry leva la main dans le but de caresser ses cheveux et de le réconforter, mais un regard au gardien l’en dissuada et à contre cœur il replaça sa main sur la table.

-J’ai rencontré quelqu’un. Fit la voix étouffée de Barry.

-Ha ? Intéressant. Sourit le père. "Tu as un nom ?"

-Stiles. Toujours dans la même position, Barry n’osa pas relever la tête pour dire ce qu’il avait à dire.

-C’est quoi ça, un Stiles ? Fit-il perplexe mais amusé.

-Un homme, Papa… C’est un homme… avec qui je sors. Souffla-t-il avant de sortir la tête de sa cachette.

Il trouva son père silencieux, et il eut raison quand il le vit avec la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, le regard surprit. Il jeta un coup d’œil au gardien, l’homme semblait vouloir être impassible, mais le sourire discret prouvait qu’il avait entendu.

-Ecoute papa, je sais que… c’est pas quelque chose que tu aurais voulu pour ton fils mais… moi je suis bien et… j’apprends à oublier la douleur avec lui. Il est… important, pour moi.

-Oh…Et bien… je ne sais pas quoi te dire fiston. Henry sembla revenir un peu à lui et Barry se sentit juste soulagé de ne pas être rejeté d’emblée.

-Je veux pas que tu me dises quoi que ce soit… Juste, je voulais que tu le saches. Mais si tu pouvais… éviter d’en parler à Joe, juste.

-Ok fiston… Souffla le père.

-Je t’aime papa. Trembla Barry, les yeux bordés de larmes contenues.

-Moi aussi cogneur, je t’aime aussi.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Quand Stiles quitta le Jitters de sa journée de travail, il était contrarié. Il n’avait pas de nouvelles de Barry, parce qu’il n’avait pas son portable, parce qu’il lui-même n’en avait pas. Il devrait peut-être songer à s’en trouver un. Il se souvint avoir jeté son ancien portable dans l’océan après avoir eu une vingtaine d’appel de sa vie d’avant. Mais à ce moment là, soit quelques jours après la mort de son père, il n’avait plus voulu aucune nouvelle de personne. Et il s’en sortait très bien depuis six ans maintenant.

Le problème, c’est qu’aujourd’hui. Il avait une personne dans sa vie, une personne à qui il souhaitait recevoir des nouvelles régulièrement. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais bonnes de préférence. Il n’avait rien vu venir. Pourtant, il avait tenté de ne pas laissé s’éterniser cette amitié nouvelle. Il savait qu’il allait repartir un jour, qu’il avait un trop lourd passé pour laisser quelqu’un d’autre le partager avec lui.

Mais Barry n’était pas comme les autres. Il était là, roulant sa bosse aussi chargé que la sienne, et jamais il ne lui demandait de parler de son passé s’il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant, lui-même était bien curieux de savoir ce qu’il lui était arrivé, en dehors de la possible fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur – elles font toutes ça – ce qui pouvait lui donner ses cauchemars, cette peur d’être dans le noir. Mais il ne demandait jamais rien.

Il se contentait seulement de le prendre dans ses bras, de l’embrasser et de lui faire du bien. Rien n’était plus fort en lui quand il constatait à quel point Barry pouvait s’occuper de lui de la même façon. Tactiles et doux. Ils se soutenaient et se prodiguaient les meilleurs traitements pour la douleur.

Rapidement, il passa dans une supérette et s’acheta un portable prépayé avec une carte de communication de cent vingt minutes. Le problème, c’est qu’il n’avait d’adresse suffisamment fixe et assez longtemps pour avoir un abonnement, et puis soyons honnêtes, il était hors de question pour lui d’avoir une trace de son passage pour qu’on puisse le retrouver.

Non pas qu’il ait des problèmes, loin de là. Mais la ténacité de certaines personnes à vouloir le voir rentrer à Beacon Hills était dérangeante. Il n’avait ni envie de les entendre, et encore moins de parler avec qui que ce soit là bas. Il avait bien trop de rancune au fond de lui – même après toutes ces années – pour avoir une conversation décente sans prendre le risque de tout casser sur son passage. 

Il entra finalement dans son bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard, son sachet avec ses quelques petits achat – notamment du café parce que Barry en buvait beaucoup ! – et grimpa les escaliers menant à son appartement. Puis il se stoppa dans sa marche. 

Barry l’attendait sur le pas de sa porte, assis sur la moquette hideuse du couloir. Il releva la tête vers lui et Stiles esquissa un léger sourire avant d’avancer vers lui. Le surplombant de sa hauteur, il préféra s’accroupir face à lui et attrapa ses doigts sur ses genoux pliés pour les lier aux siens. Barry sourit, les yeux rougis.

-J’ai acheté du café… Souffla-t-il en admirant le reste de son visage.

-J’aime le café. Souffla Barry fatigué.

-Je sais…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

-C’est juste incroyable ce que tu peux bouffer ma parole ! Stiles essuya sa bouche avec une serviette alors que Barry ouvrait la troisième boite de pizza pour manger goulument.

-J’ai faim ! Fit-il la bouche pleine. "Je cours toute la journée, ça creuse !" Ajouta-t-il tout aussi élégamment.

Stiles rit et finit sa bière pendant que Barry reprenait des forces. Toutes les deux assis à même le sol – à défaut d’avoir deux chaises – les boîtes s’empilaient devant eux comme un jeu de construction. L’humain fit une grimace en le voyant prendre part après part, sans même montrer un signe de satiété.

-Comment tu fais ? J’veux dire… Regarde-toi ! Le montra-t-il du doigt.

-Quoi ? Barry avala la bouchée en cours et observa son corps, assis et les jambes croisés, il ne voyait pas trop ce qui clochait chez lui. "Tu me trouves gros et gras ?"

Stiles haussa les lèvres et plissa les yeux avant de se mettre à genoux et de venir jusqu’à lui, tel un félin sur sa proie, Barry déglutit. Puis il approcha de son oreille et la caressa de ses lèvres, le méta pouvait sentir sa peau se réchauffer à ce simple contact.

-Je peux t’assurer que tu n’as rien de gros ou de gras… Susurra-t-il en déposant un baiser juste sous le lobe. "Après… je n’ai pas été voir… partout." Ponctua-t-il d’un baiser à chaque pause, avant de revenir rapidement à sa place d’origine en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

-‘Foiré… Souffla Barry en se dandinant sur son fessier avant de reprendre une part de pizza et mordre dedans par pur frustration, parce que là, il n’avait plus vraiment faim.

Bon sang, qu’il aimerait aller plus loin, découvrir bien plus que la séance de pelotage de la semaine précédente. Mais voilà, il était assez effrayé quand à l’inconnu qui s’offrait à lui dans ce domaine. Il se demanda même si Stiles avait déjà vécu quelque chose de semblable, peut-être pourrait-il lui donner des conseils ? Pour ça, il faudrait qu’il lui pose la question. Mais il avait tellement de question à poser !

-Stiles… Se racla-t-il la gorge une fois sa part finie, il referma la boîte et étendit ses jambes pour se reposer contre le mur derrière lui. "Est-ce que tu as… déjà… tu sais, avec un autre mec ?"

-Tu veux savoir si je suis gay, Barry ? Badina-t-il en imitant sa position, leurs pieds se frôlèrent presque et Barry regretta d’avoir ses converses. "Franchement, je pensais que tu m’aurais posé la question plus tôt !"

\- Moque-toi ! Attends, tu crois que c’est une question qui se pose entre un café et un muffin ? Grogna-t-il en lui jetant sa serviette en papier.

-Bah disons que je pensais qu’après s’être frotté comme des ados sous la couette, était le bon moment ! Et là, Stiles rit carrément sous le regard désabusé d’un Barry qui se renfrogna. "Hey… fais la tête, Barry, t’as une trop belle gueule pour ça." Sourit-il une fois calmé, rendant les joues du méta plus rouges encore.

-Fais du gringue aussi !

-Je vois ton sourire d’ici, tu ne peux pas me résister mon pote. Impossible. Il lui fit un clin d’œil et cela fit sourire Barry une bonne fois pour toute. "Sinon… pour répondre à ta question, non je n’ai jamais rien eu. Et je dois t’avouer que j’avais pas prévu que ça arrive non plus."

-Tu n’arrête pas de le dire. Tu n’as rien prévu. À trop le dire, on n’en pense pas un mot… tu le sais ? Il haussa un seul coin de ses lèvres et Stiles gonfla les joues avant de faire une belle imitation du poisson. "Avoue, Stiles."

-Ok… J’avoue ! J’avoue tout ! Il leva les bras en l’air et se leva du sol d’un bond agile et gracieux. "Je sais pas trop comment ça à commencé, mais je l’ai senti arriver Monsieur le Juge !" Il commença à faire des allées et venues sur le parquet aux tâches douteuses par endroits. "Mais j’en ai été sûr quand on s’est réveillé le premier matin, tu te souviens ?"

-Oui…

-À partir de là, j’ai compris que j’étais dans la merde, parce qu’il y avait de grandes chances que je ne veuille plus partir ! Alors, oui ! Tout est de ta faute ! Il balança sa main vers lui et Barry aurait pu se sentir coupable, ou encore contrarié, mais en fait non, Stiles avait ce sourire sur le visage qui était contagieux. "Barry…"

Stiles reprit un air sérieux et vint s’assoir juste à côté de lui, collant son épaule à la sienne. Barry plongea dans son regard et son cœur rata un battement face à la lueur rassurante qu’il reflétait.

-Tu as tes démons… j’ai les miens. "Et tu n’as pas idée à quel point j’apprécie qu’on ne se pose pas plus de question, et pourtant crois moi, j’en ai ! Mais voilà… on est là." Sourit-il en venant prendre sa main.

-Et pourtant… Commença Barry, la gorge nouée à cause de son secret. "Je voudrais tellement te dire quelque chose, mais… tu pourrais ne plus vouloir me voir après ça et…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Stiles venait de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant sa main sur sa nuque pour sceller leur visage. Il accueillit la langue au goût de sauce tomate et d’origan et soupira au bien-être qui le prenait dès qu’ils s’embrassaient.

Enhardit par ses émotions aux tonalités positives, il bougea lentement pour venir se mettre sur les jambes de son partenaire, aussitôt Stiles posa ses mains sur ses reins, soulevant le bas de son pull et de son t-shirt pour venir caresser sa peau nue. Il frissonna au contact, mordillant la lèvre à portée. Stiles se redressa légèrement, et resserra sa prise autour de lui. Barry intensifia le baiser, découvrant toujours avec plaisir cette bouche qui le faisait sourire dès qu’elle s’animait dans des palabres rocambolesques. Il caressa le visage du serveur et soupira à la douceur de sa peau mêlée au début de barbe naissante. Il avait déjà vu Stiles avec une barbe le dimanche, et il n’avait pas osé lui dire de la laisser ainsi, il trouvait ça « charmant » pour ne pas dire « excitant ».

Son cœur se gonflait chaque jour un peu plus et son cerveau se noyait doucement sous des vagues de plaisir et de chaleur. Il entendit le soupir s’échapper de Stiles qui remonta ses mains, toujours plus haut sous ses vêtements, alors il se hâte de les retirer pour lui donner toute la satisfaction de caresser son corps et le força à faire de même, parce que hey ! Lui aussi voulait caresser cette peau parsemée de grains de beauté.

Mais une fois Stiles torse nu, Barry posa ses yeux sur la cicatrice étrange qu’il avait sur l’épaule. Le propriétaire se figea et détourna le regard. Il fallait avouer qu’elle était vilaine et moche. Maintenant qu’il la voyait de près et avec plus de minutie, son esprit analytique judiciaire chercha à définir les différents points.

-Est-ce que… ce sont… des marques de dents ? Quoi que non, ça ne pourrait pas être si pointues et personne n’a une mâchoire comme ça, ce n’est pas possible, mais…

-Barry ! Fit Stiles un peu fort en saisissant sa main qui retraçait les contours avec douceur, il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il la touchait. Barry… Souffla Stiles et il vit bien dans son regard que c’était douloureux.

-Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait mal. S’excusa-t-il en posant ses mains dans sa tignasse, vraiment gêné de s’être laissé emporter comme ça sans son autorisation.

-Non, elle ne me fait pas mal, c’est juste… qu’elle me rappelle ce pourquoi je suis parti. Il attrapa son t-shirt, près à le remettre, mais Barry l’en empêcha et jeta le tissu loin derrière lui.

-Si tu veux l’oublier, je l’oublierai. Si tu veux qu’on en parle, on en parle. Si tu veux que je te fasse du bien… je te ferai du bien. Souffla-t-il au bord de sa bouche avant de glisser sa langue lentement dans sa bouche pour ensuite venir lécher sa lèvre supérieure.

-Ok…

Barry se leva et tendit la main pour qu’il se lève à son tour, puis il revint contre lui, collant son corps au sien, caressant ses flancs délicatement, jusqu’à venir ouvrir son jean. Tout en action, il embrassa son mec, penchant légèrement la tête pour aller plus loin vers ses lèvres. Il joua de ses doigts sur le bord du sous-vêtement et lentement, il descendit les différents tissus, jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir les toucher, il sentit Stiles s’activer avec ses jambes pour retirer le tout.

Ses mains remontèrent sur le haut des cuisses, glissant sur la peau de ses hanches avec un toucher presque aérien, sentant l’épiderme frissonner sous son sillon. Stiles gémit contre son bouche quand Barry se colla contre le corps nu, leurs langues se câlinèrent avec tellement de douceur que Barry sentit sa tête devenir de plus en plus lourde grâce aux endorphines libérées.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais les mains de Stiles se posèrent enfin sur lui, glissant sur sa peau pour laisser des traînées brûlantes derrière elles. De ses épaules à ses reins, de son ventre à son cou. Lui en profita donc pour prendre de l’assurance et dirigea ses mains dans le dos où il pouvait sentir les muscles finement dessinés rouler sous ses doigts, il visualisa la courbe de son dos jusqu’à ses reins, il posa ses mains à plat et lentement il glissa sur les fesses rebondies offerte pour lui. Il les laissa doucement descendre, profitant un instant d’avoir le galbe dans chaque main, se demanda un instant si elles avaient étaient faite pour être là depuis tout ce temps. Puis il passa dessous et glissa vers les cuisses, appréciant les soupirs toujours plus fort de son mec, et toujours plus long à mesure qu’il remontait vers l’intérieur pour entrer en contact avec les bourses fermes. Son cœur rata un battement. Il y était, pour de vrai.

Il avait craint pendant plusieurs jours – surtout depuis ce fameux matin dépravé – de toucher un autre sexe masculin que le sien. Mais au final, il n’avait rien de différent, si ce n’est les sons impatients que pouvait pousser son partenaire, ou encore son propre sexe palpitant comme un fou pour recevoir la même attention. Mais aussi… il aimait savoir qu’il lui donner du plaisir.

Alors il continua de jouer avec sa langue contre la sienne, pour ensuite glisser sa bouche sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et glisser vers son cou en même temps que ses mains remontaient sur le phallus érigé.

-Bordel de merde… Souffla Stiles en rejetant la tête en arrière sous les caresses qu’il lui prodiguait.

Il ne se serait jamais imaginé si entreprenant dans le sexe, certes il avait connu quelques filles, couché avec chacune d’elle, sauf peut-être Linda mais en fait… rien depuis son accident. Mais à chaque fois, les filles étaient plus entreprenantes que lui.

Là, il glissa sa langue vers le lobe d’oreille pour venir déposer un baiser sur celle-ci pour ensuite mordiller le cartilage semblait-il sensible, puisque Stiles respirait difficilement tout en expirant bruyamment. Ou alors était-ce dû à ses doigts caressant son sexe avec volupté ?

Alors il décida de lui en donner plus, voulant voir le plaisir totale inonder son visage. Il empoigna à pleine main la verge aussi chaude et douce qu’il l’avait imaginé, il remonta lentement jusqu’au gland et passa son pouce sur la tête humide. Il était gonflé de fierté, plus encore quand il sentit le corps contre lui trembler violement.

Stiles grogna et remonta ses mains pour venir emprisonner son visage dans le but de l’amener de force vers sa bouche et fourrager sa langue à la recherche de sa copine. Barry soupira de satisfaction et bassa sa main sur la verge vers le bas pour remonter encore plus haut. Sa main libre vint alors se mettre sur sa hanche et glissa vers sa fesse qu’il empoigna avec force.

Barry le masturba ainsi profondément, et lentement, il se sentait lui-même le liquéfier à mesure que Stiles s’abandonnait en gémissement et grognement contre lui, ses doigts fourrageant ses cheveux, accrochant son crâne chaque fois un peu plus fort. Il comprit rapidement que Stiles arrivait à son point de rupture, ses hanches allaient et venaient au rythme de sa main sur le membre gonflait, il gémissait toujours plus fort, mordillant parfois ses lèvres. Mais Barry décida d’ouvrir les yeux, il voulait voir, il voulait le voir se perdre totalement. Alors il ancra ses doigts dans la chair de sa fesse, masturba plus fort et légèrement plus vite et effleura ses lèvres aux siennes sans le laisser l’embrasser.

-Ton plaisir est tout ce que je veux, Stiles… Murmura-t-il, lui-même ayant du mal à respirer correctement. "Ouvres les yeux…"

Il les ouvrit lentement et un long râle sortit de sa bouche entre ouverte près de la sienne. Son corps trembla violement pour la seconde fois et Barry sourit quand il sentit sur sa main, les giclées chaudes venir longuement. L’image était surréaliste. Stiles avait le regard voilé mais tellement brillant et les pupilles dilatées. Son souffle erratique se répercutait sur son visage mais il était heureux d’avoir fait oublier l’espace d’un instant tous ses problèmes. Du moins il l’espérait.

-Je voudrais tellement te faire l’amour, maintenant… Tenta d’articuler Stiles en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle, mais le téléphone de Barry sonna dans sa poche, alors il grogna.

-Je crois que ce ne sera pas pour ce soir… Souffla-t-il dépité, parce que merde, il était à l’étroit dans son putain de jean.

Il prit son téléphone de sa main qui n’était pas pleine de jouissance. C’était un appel de Joe, génial… Il allait en avoir pour la nuit entière. Il décrocha mais resta collé contre Stiles, son autre main posé légèrement sur sa hanche.

-Notre tireur à encore shooter, on a besoin de toi Barry. Je t’envoi l’adresse.

-J’arrive.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et fixa le regard lumineux face à lui. Il lui sourit, un peu contrit certes, mais tellement plein de promesse pour plus tard.

-Tu dormiras seul ce soir ! Fit-il amusé.

-Génial ! Enfin mon grand lit pour moi ! Stiles rit et il sut qu’il n’y avait pas de malaise.

-Tu parles, on tient à peine à deux là dedans ! Ajouta-t-il en se baissant pour essuyer sa main sur une serviette et remettre son t-shirt et son pull encore assemblés.

Il fila dans la salle de bain pour se laver correctement les mains et observa son reflet dans le miroir rongé. Il avait le visage rouge et pupille presque dilatée. Il n’avait rien fait et il était aussi débraillé qu’après une baise torride. Et ça le fit sourire comme un débile.

\- Attends-toi à ce que la prochaine fois que je t’ai entre les mains… ton sourire sera plus grand que celui là. Fit Stiles sur un air de défit.

-Tu me le promets ? Badina l’analyste qui senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche, sûrement le message avec l’adresse.

Il s’avança vers Stiles qui avait remis son jean mais qui ne l’avait pas fermé. Le serveur accrocha sa taille et le plaqua contre lui pour accrocher son regard qui lui promettait bien plus que ça.

-Pars, avant que je ne t’enferme ici. Souffla-t-il et Barry sourit encore une fois comme un gosse.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

Pour quelqu’un de rapide, prédisposé à une anticipation visuelle accrue, il se retrouva bien con quand un poing massif lui explosa la mâchoire au coin d’une ruelle sombre. En même temps, au milieu de la nuit, il aurait peut-être dû se mettre un peu sur ses gardes.

Dans tous les cas, il tomba sur un genou, se retenant d’une main de ne pas s’étaler plus bas que terre et de l’autre, se donna l’impression de forcer sa mâchoire à rester en place. Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il voyait milles chandelles et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, lui donnant quelques vertiges.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et se redressa pour observer qui avait osé l’agresser. Il avisa la ruelle, quelques bennes pleines à craquer – sûrement à cause de l’activité du resto chinois juste derrière – et des palettes entassées. Puis un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention et il vit au ralenti un poing revenir vers lui. Il pivota rapidement et reconnu la masse imposante du corps de Nick, l’allumé du briquet, fidèle acolyte de Captain Glaçon.

L’homme au regard de braise, tenta une nouvelle frappa mais un sifflement l’arrêta dans son élan. Barry l’observa s’arrêter, soulagé l’espace d’un maigre instant pour pouvoir calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque.

-Allons, Nick, j’avais dis… une fois. Pas deux. Snart sortit de sa cachette, emmitouflé dans sa putain de doudoune poilue.

-Snart… Grogna Barry en essuyant le sang au coin de sa lèvre. Tu joues les bookmakers maintenant ?

-Fratelli ? Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Je t’ai dis que je ne t’aiderai pas, c’est terminé. Tu peux remballer ton gorille de merde, pour la peine, je vais t’aider tiens !

À la vitesse du son, il trouva corde et palettes dans les quatre coins de la ruelle et Snart eut à peine le temps de cligner deux fois des paupières que son acolyte était enroulé de corde de la tête aux pieds et qu’une palette l’entourait au niveau du buste. L’homme aux manies néandertaliennes était sacrément sonné et titubait légèrement quand Barry se posta devant lui avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Si tu me le permets… je vais rentrer, j’ai eu une sacrée journée. Il leur fit un signe de la main avant de prendre la course.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, Barry passa les portes de Star Labs, il fallait absolument qu’il découvre où se cachait Snart. Pas moyen que ce type quitte la ville le soir venu pour revenir le lendemain sans que personne ne le voie.

Caitlin était déjà là et il l’embrassa sur la joue en la prenant par surprise, la jeune femme avait un bâton de réglisse dans la bouche et failli le faire tomber. Puis trouvant Ronnie dans un coin il lui fit un signe de tête.

-Tu manges au bureau maintenant ? Sourit Barry en s’installant que la table d’auscultation, sachant très bien qu’elle devait lui faire un check up. Son visage ne montrait aucune ecchymose de la veille, alors il raconta en détail les faits alors que la doctoresse s’activait déjà à sortir les petites électrodes.

-Déshabille-toi. Ordonna-t-elle avant de rougir. "S’il te plaît…Et oui, j’ai faim."

Elle lança un regard à Ronnie avec un léger sourire et Barry s’exécuta sans rechigner, enfin… juste le pull et la chemise, hein ! Il la laissa poser ses petites électrodes sur son torse et ses tempes, reliant le tout sur son moniteur.

-Tes signes vitaux sont bons, ton activité cérébrale n’a reçu aucun dommage suite à l’agression. Je vais tout de même te faire une prise de sang complète, on ne sait jamais. Elle lui fit un doux sourire et il se sentit con d’être partit comme un voleur la veille.

-Caitlin… Je suis désolé, pour hier. Avança-t-il en sentant ses joues s’empourprer légèrement de honte.

-Barry… Souffla-t-elle en insérant lentement l’aiguille dans son bras, tenant le garrot d’une main. "Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, tu le sais… Cisco n’a pas été réglo et…"

-C’est à moi de m’excuser. Intervint Cisco entre deux portes, un paquet du Jitters dans les mains qu’il leva pour le montrer à tout le monde. "J’ai parlé à ton… ami, ce matin et… je me suis excusé. Il semblerait qu’il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais, donc j’en conclus que tu ne lui as pas dis que j’étais un crétin fini et hypocrite ?" Fit-il presque désolé, Barry pouffa en même temps que Caitlin retirait le garrot puis l’aiguille.

-Nope, pas dis en effet ! Amusé, il frotta son bras avant de remettre ses vêtements.

-Comme j’ai dis que je te voyais ce matin… il m’a donné ça, pour toi. Il lui tendit un gobelet qui sentait bon le café avec une pointe de chocolat et de cannelle, le tout recouvert d’une mousse fouettée sucrée. "T’es un connard…" Jalousa l’ingénieur et Barry accepta le compliment d’un clin d’œil avant de prendre le gobelet et de descendre de la table pour aller dans la pièce d’à côté.

Un furtif _« J’aime ce mec »_ traversa son cerveau alors qu’il buvait son café, savourant la chaleur réconfortante glisser dans sa gorge. Puis il se statufia. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa le regard, comme pour voir quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer. C’était mince, c’était assez flou même, c’était un peu bancal dans sa tête.

-Barry ? Est-ce que ça va ? Cisco qui avait évité de justesse la collision, se plaça devant lui et claqua des doigts devant le regard absent de l’analyste du CSI.

-Hum ? Barry revint un peu à lui et fixa Cisco, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait.

-Tu t’es arrêté comme ça…

-Ah, c’est rien ! Il se rabroua et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café avant de regarder le gobelet avec une seconde de plus. Faut qu’on trouve Snart, il est là quelque part, trouvons le !

 

OooOooOooO

 

Il avait une dalle d’enfer à cravacher comme il le faisait. Après l’examen de Caitlin, Barry avait enfilé son costume pour traverser la ville de long en large, comme en travers, pour trouver Snart aux endroits susceptibles de l’y trouver.

Rien, nada, que dalle.

Ce mec était partout, et nulle part à la fois. Un vrai illusionniste, celui qui à le don de vous énerver rien qu’en souriant.

Il entra dans le Jitters à l’heure la moins affluente de la journée. C’était un horaire qu’il avait remarqué du temps d’Iris, pouvant ainsi parler avec elle aussi aisément qu’entre deux cafés. Quand il entra, il trouva Stiles devant la caisse. Sa tête balançait d’avant en arrière de façon répétitive, concentré, ses lèvres bougeaient légèrement et Barry eut envie de les mordre tendrement avant de les embrasser.

-Soixante dix sept ! Quatre vingt dix ! Trente deux… Commença-t-il en souriant.

-Arrête !

-Douze, dix huit…

-Rah ! Stiles grimaça et hocha la tête plus rapidement avant d’arrêter ce qu’il faisait et de souffler de soulagement. "Toi ! Tu vas le regretter ! Sais tu que j’ai un TDA ? Tu peux pas faire ça !" Râla faussement le serveur et Barry approcha de lui, en contournant le comptoir après avoir vérifié qu’ils étaient seuls.

-Nope ! Je ne savais pas ! Et bien, voilà un secret d’éventé je crois… Blagua-t-il une fois devant lui.

-J’en ai plein d’autres. Souffla-t-il en accrochant son pull.

L’analyste sourit et jeta un autre coup d’œil dans le café avant d’apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pouvait sentir le sourire contre sa bouche, la lenteur et le plaisir qu’ils avaient de se revoir. Il souffla en ouvrant la bouche pour qu’il puisse laisser leurs langues se retrouver elles aussi.

Puis Stiles recula pour pincer ses lèvres dans un sourire, l’éclat malicieux dans son regard aurait dû inquiéter Barry, mais il ne put rien faire quand son petit ami secret déboutonna son pantalon plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il tenta trop tard de l’en empêcher, mais il se retrouva les fesses à l’air derrière le comptoir.

-Stiles ! Siffla-t-il en regardant frénétiquement dans le café tout en cherchant à se cacher les parties coquines, le visage rouge. Il se fit taire d’un autre baiser, alors que Stiles lui empoignait la verge pour la faire durcir complètement en un simple mouvement du poigné.

-Tu penses pouvoir être rapide ? Fit-il taquin en ancrant son regard dans le sien, Barry ouvrit la bouche trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Puis Stiles disparu sous le comptoir et il eut à peine le temps de se rendre vraiment compte que son sexe était déjà prisonnier d’une cage humide et brûlante.

-Oh bo…. Pu…. Ha ! Il cru suffoquer alors que Stiles s’activait langoureusement sur sa hampe.

Il maltraita sa tignasse, cacha ses oreilles écarlates et ferma violement les yeux tant les sensations l’envahissaient hardiment. Il accrocha le comptoir d’une main, cherchant ce qu’il pouvait faire de la seconde. Devait-il la poser sur sa tête ? Dans la sienne ? Sur sa bouche pour s’empêcher de crier ? Putain… Comment-il s’appelait déjà ?

Un coup de langue particulier le fit trembler et un couinement horriblement pas masculin franchit ses lèvres, il opta alors pour plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. C’était si chaud et si dangereux qu’il peinait à conserver une certaine lucidité. Stiles branla d’une main, malaxant une de ses fesses de l’autre alternant avec des caresses sur son ventre. Il se força à ouvrit les yeux pour ne pas les laisser se faire suspendre, parce qu’à l’instant même, il n’était pas sûr de savoir empêcher quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait transpirer, son cœur battait vite et tout son corps ses mit lentement à vibrer. Il était dans la merde, parce qu’il n’y avait pas moyen pour que Stiles parle afin de lui changer les idées.

Il tapa du poing violement sur la table, la vibration faisant claquer la vaisselle entreposée, le bruit fit gémir Stiles autour de son sexe et il haleta avant de se mordre le poing, il allait venir en même temps que son cœur cesserait de battre.

-St… Stiles… tu dois… je… Il peinait tellement à parler qu’il pria pour que Stiles le comprenne.

Heureusement, ou pas, Stiles se recula et se mit rapidement debout pour venir l’embrasser, cajolant chaudement sa langue, ses lèvres humides par la fellation caressèrent les siennes alors que sa verge était maintenant prisonnière d’une main finement puissante. Il ne retint plus, la respiration coupée, il vint longuement dans la main de son partenaire qui prenait plaisir à continuer lentement sa torture jusqu’à la dernière goutte.

Le baiser traîna en longueur quand il put respirer de nouveau, difficilement certes, mais ce fut comme si son amant l’aider à respirer convenablement. Il le sentit prendre quelque chose sur le comptoir et sa main quitta cette partie de son corps qui venait de rendre grâce.

Quand il recula, Barry laissa un sourire fleurir son visage, le regard hypnotisé par l’ambre whisky dans lequel il se noyait. Il se mordit la lèvre, subjugué et totalement shooté.

-Tu vois, je t’avais dis que je te ferais sourire. Badina Stiles en léchant sa lèvre inférieur, les fossettes marquées par son sourire.

-Tu me fais toujours sourire… Souffla Barry qui se rappela que son pantalon était échoué à ses pieds.

Il se rhabilla rapidement, soufflement tout de même de soulagement qu’ils ne se soient pas fait surprendre. Il repassa de l’autre côté du comptoir et s’installa sagement sur une chaise le temps que le serveur se lave les mains. Une minute après, à peine, une cliente passa les portes du Jitters et Barry claqua sa tête sur la surface lisse, sous le rire de Stiles qui s’occupa alors de sa cliente.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-TDA, hum ? Relança Barry en piochant dans sa boite de nouilles chinoises, à même le sol.

-Mouai… normalement… Avalant sa bouchée, Stiles gesticula la main avant de piocher grâce à ses baguettes un autre beignet. "Je suis hyperactif aussi, mais avec le temps, ça s’est calmé."

-Je ne l’aurais pas deviné en tout cas ! Toi qui es si calme… Murmura-t-il en venant piocher dans la même boite.

Stiles pouffa, les deux hommes étaient étroitement liés pour manger. Barry était calé contre le mur, sa boite de nouilles dans une main, Stiles entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse, et les baguettes dans l’autre main. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et des bières étaient disposées autour d’eux. Un vrai dîner romantique en amoureux !

-Au fait… j’ai oublié de te donner ça ! Fit Stiles en fouillant dans la poche de son jean, il en sortit un morceau de papier et Barry le prit après avoir mis ses baguettes dans sa boite.

-Un numéro de téléphone ?

-Oui, le mien… au cas où, tu sais… Si tu fais des cauchemars. Éluda-t-il en terminant ses beignets.

-Donc, on pourrait s’appeler… n’importe quand… Barry avait du mal à croire en ce qu’il avait entre les mains.

Pour lui, ce geste était important. Il savait que Stiles n’avait pas de téléphone – jusqu’à maintenant – qu’il ne se trouvait pas d’attaches à Central City. Oh oui, il ne lui avait pas non plus dis qu’il resterait pour toute la vie, mais voilà… Il venait de lui faire comprendre qu’il faisait partie de ses choses qui pourraient lui manquer quand il partirait.

-Quand tu veux… Souffla Stiles en reposant confortablement sa tête sur sa clavicule.

Alors il rangea le papier dans sa poche et caressant les cheveux en bataille de son nez. Il reposa sa boite de nouilles et glissa ses mains sur les épaules larges de son petit ami. Il réfléchi à comment aborder les sujet sur le Flash, il voulait lui dire, il voulait savoir de quelle hauteur il tomberait lorsque Stiles saurait et qu'il le laisserait tomber.

-Est-ce que… tu crois à l'impossible ? Débuta-t-il hésitant.

-L'impossible n'est possible que si tu n'y crois pas. Stiles haussa les épaules et Barry glissa ses main plus vers son torse, savourant distraitement le toucher au travers du tissu.

-Oui, mais… Si quelque chose qui te paraissait impossible, existait. Comment le prendrais-tu ?

Le corps sous lui sembla se raidir et il grimaça. Avait-il deviné en une phrase où il voulait en venir ? Pour tenter de désamorcer une bombe qu'il ne voulait pas voir exploser, il posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de la tête et glissa lentement sur la tempe, puis vers l'oreille. Stiles sembla se détendre sous ses doigts et il en profita pour continuer de parler, murmurant entre chaque baiser volé sur sa peau parsemée de grains de beauté.

-Des choses… incroyables… que tu n'aurais… jamais… pu voir avant…

-Je te dirai que j'ai vu énormément de choses dans ma vie qui pourrait me faire penser que l'impossible est possible. Stiles parlait si faiblement, la tête penché sur le côté pour lui laisser l'accès sur sa gorge. "Et ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose…"

Barry remonta ses lèvres le long de son cou, goûtant sa peau sur la peau fine derrière son oreille. Il entendait bien ce qu'il lui disait, mais il ne pouvait plus analyser réellement les mots prononcés. À l'instant même, il avait oublié le but premier de sa conversation, bien trop envahit par l'odeur entêtante qui lui chatouillait les narines et les soupirs apaisés que dégageait l'homme entre ses mains.

Mais le téléphone portable de Barry sonna dans sa poche et l'instant lourd se dissipa à coup de grognement. Mais Stiles gloussa un peu, lui laissant la possibilité d'attraper l'engin dans le fond de sa poche. Barry grimaça en voyant s'afficher le numéro de Caitlin, il décrocha en cala l'appareil entre son épaule et son oreille, mettant une main sur la gorge de Stiles, l'autre jouant avec ses cheveux.

-Caitlin ?

-Barry, faut absolument que tu viennes. Snart a laissé un message.

Barry se figea et se redressa lentement, d'abord inquiet par la voix blanche de son ami, ensuite pare qu'il imaginait le pire. Il raccrocha en même temps que Stiles se relevait pour l'aider à en faire de même. Le sourit un peu déçut mais confiant, enfin, c'est ce qu'il en retint avant de l'embrasser, promettant qu'ils se verraient le lendemain.

Il arriva au labo plus rapide que jamais, se jetant sur ses amis observait une vidéo sur leur ordinateur. Il se pencha derrière eux, cherchant à connaître le message de Snart.

-Là ! Fit Cisco en zoomant sur la rue sombre.

Grâce au lampadaire de la ville, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette facilement identifiable de Captain Glaçon. Il se tourna lentement vers la caméra connectée et fit un signe de main évident. Barry serra les dents, ce con se foutait littéralement de sa gueule.

-Cette caméra donne où ? Demanda-t-il crispé.

-Sur la septième, la vidéo date d'il y a trente minutes. Lui répondit Caitlin.

Soudain on le vit prendre son arme givrée et diriger le faisceau sur le milieu de la route, il fit quelques arabesques étranges et Barry dû plisser les yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qu’il faisait. Ils durent attendre que le nuage blanc provoqué par le faisceau s’attenu pour se rendre compte que Snart était parti, puis, après quelques secondes à peine, on pu lire le mot **_« Où »_**.

-Où ? Où quoi ? Fit Barry incrédule ne lâchant pas l’image des yeux.

-Ce n’est pas tout, quinze minutes après, on a reçu celle-ci… Cisco appuya sur une touche de son clavier et une autre vidéo apparu.

Cette fois ci, ils la firent passer en accélérer, Snart effectué la même chose, d’abord une marche lente, puis un signe. Barry cru même voir un putain de sourire de merde sous cette capuche à la con. L’ingénieur arrêter l’accéléré pour lire les mots **_« Est »_**.

-Je jure que si je le trouve, je l’envoi chez Oliver. Grogna-t-il, absolument pas amusé par ce petit manège. "Où est cette caméra ?"

-Sandford avenue. Répondit Caitlin.

-Où il va comme ça ? Y a quoi dans cette direction ?

-Rien, des usines désaffectées, des immeubles délabrés… Rien qui puisse l’intéresser ! S’il veut Fratelli, pourquoi ne pas s’en prendre directement à lui ? Relança Cisco.

-Parce que ce type est mieux gardé qu’une prison haute sécurité. Lui répondit le Flash, agacé de devoir attendre.

Un bip sonore attira leur attention et un nouveau message arriva de la part de Captain Glaçon. Littéralement. Ce type avait de l’humour, on pouvait au moins lui concéder ça. Cisco se grouilla de l’ouvrir et le même scénario défila devant leur yeux, sauf que cette fois… La rue déserte lui disait quelque chose. Barry plissa le regard, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit le cas, cela ne pouvait être qu’une coïncidence, pas vrai ?

Puis doucement, les autres lettres apparurent. En fait, il ne lui fallut que les deux premières pour être sûre. **_« ST…. »_**. Il enfila son costume rouge et ne prit pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit qu’il filait déjà dans les rues sombres de Central City.

-Stiles… Souffla Caitlin, l’effroi dans le regard.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

 

Comment avait-il pu connaître l’existence de Stiles ? Comment avait-il su où il habitait ? Barry pesta et grogna de rage, le cœur battant et les jambes en feu, il courut le plus vite possible vers l’appartement de son petit ami secret. Secret… Plus si secret que ça, semblait-il.

Il arriva dans la rue et ne remarqua rien de particulier, Snart devait déjà être parti ! Il monta dans un flou rougeâtre et entra comme un boulet de canon dans l’appartement dont la porte était déjà entre ouverte. Il trouva des traces de luttes, la seul chaise de la pièce était plus loin vers le lit, renversée, du verre brisés jonchaient le sol. La panique le gagna plus encore.

-Cisco ! Fit en portant une main sur son oreillette. Où sont-ils allés ?! Hurla-t-il.

-Heu… Vers le Nord, je lance le caléidoscope à leur recherche.

Barry sortit de l’immeuble, et une fois sur le trottoir il prit directement la direction du Nord, fouillant chaque coin de ruelle à la recherche de Stiles. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas tracer le portable de Stiles, c’était un prépayé.

-Alors ? Ça vient ?! Ragea-t-il, aveuglé.

Aveuglé autant par la rage, que par la peur. S’il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, Barry n’était pas sûr de savoir comment les choses allaient se finir.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Une flamme vive dansait devant ses yeux, il avouerait même qu’elle était plutôt hypnotisant s’il n’avait pas mal à la tête. Le méchant coup qu’il s’était prit sur la base du crâne l’avait pas mal amoché, et pourtant il était maître de la situation ! Ce gros lourdaud, plus lourd que rapide, en avait mangé pour son grade.

C’était peut-être à cause de l’entaille profonde qu’il lui avait fait au bras que le type avait l’air de vouloir le brûler vif avec un briquet ? La haine prenait vie dans son regard et les vas et viens de la flamme près de son visage le rendait presque démoniaque.

-Je dois avouer que tu es… résistant. Fit une voix quelque part autour de lui.

-C’est un travail de chaque instant. Fit-il de son sarcasme légendaire, fermant les yeux momentanément sous la douleur lancinante dans son crâne. 

-Nick est fâché… Souffla l’homme dont il vit l’ombre fugace sur sa gauche.

-Nick est lourd et lent… Il arqua un sourcil et Nick se leva prestement, la main en l’air près à lui mettre son poing dans la gueule, Stiles ne broncha pas, le défiant presque.

-Assez ! Va te soigner… Nick grogna et hésita à obéir, mais l’autre homme vint enfin près d’eux et le silence donna l’ordre.

Nick grogna encore, faisant sourire mesquinement Stiles qui le suivi du regard.

-Alors… Il en pince, pour toi… Intéressant. Murmura Snart en s’installant sur la chaise que son acolyte occupait quelques secondes plus tôt.

-J’ai un charme fou ! Le prisonnier plissa les yeux, mais il fit son possible pour ne pas laisser paraître son questionnement, comme... qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là, bordel ?!

-Ton cas m’intéresserait, je te demanderai où tu as appris à te battre contre plus gros que toi… Fit l’homme dont les lunettes noires opaques l’empêchèrent de voir ses yeux. "Tu l’as mis en colère…"

-Ravie que ça vous plaise… Fit-il revêche, cherchant à tirer sur ses liens qui entravaient ses mains derrière la chaise.

Mais il savait qu’une simple chute en arrière pourrait délier ses mains, le truc, c’est qu’il fallait attendre le bon moment. Le moment pour choper la planche sur la droite, celle qui a un clou rouillé qui dépasse. Puis courir assez vite pour se barrer par la porte au fond à gauche, tout en escaladant les quelques caisses et autre étagères pourries. Mais le fait qu’ils soient deux lui posait problème. Sa tête bourdonnait comme des basses trop fortes dans ses oreilles, sa vision était un poil trop flou.

L’homme porta son poignet près de son visage et observa sa montre. Stiles ne la trouva pas particulière, mais elle semblait assez spéciale pour qu’il l’observe dans de telles conditions. Pas qu’il se plaigne de service d’étage, se serait abusé, mais voilà, une aspirine ne serait pas de trop si vous vouliez son avis.

-Non pas que je m’ennui, mais si on pouvait au moins me dire ce que je fais là… Je bosse demain ! Argua-t-il en contorsionnant son dos pour rendre sa position un peu plus agréable.

-Tu es… une monnaie d’échange. L’homme aux lunettes noires haussa les épaules et recula sur son siège.

-Super, mais… Je suis nouveau ici. Je vois pas ce que vous pourriez échanger avec moi ! Rit il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure doucement.

-Disons que nous avons un ami en commun… Qui me doit un service. Le souffle énigmatique attira l’attention de Stiles qui plissa le regard. Si mes calculs sont bons, dans moins de deux minutes, Flash fera une entrée si fracassante que Nick sera maîtrisé, à ce moment là je te gèlerai le doigt pour asseoir mon autorité, s’il ne fait pas ce que je lui demande, je te ferai la main entière… Je pense que tu en as besoin pour travailler, non ? Nargua-t-il en présentant son arme, Stiles la trouva trop futuriste à son goût.

-On dirait un jouet… Ils font le même pour adulte ? Railla-t-il, un haussement de lèvre en plus.

L’homme claqua la langue plusieurs fois contre son palais tout en secouant lentement la tête, puis il se leva et alla se positionner derrière Stiles, attrapant un de ses doigts si durement qu’il en siffla de douleur.

-Et maintenant ? Grimaça le prisonnier en fermant les yeux.

-Maintenant ? On attend que Flash arrive pour te sauver la vie !

-Flash ? Répondit-il perdu en ouvrant les yeux sur la porte ouverte plus loin, puis il entendit l’homme glousser, jusqu’à rire franchement, Stiles se vexa.

-C’est vraiment génial… Souffla-t-il. "Tu ne sais même pas qui il est…"

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Barry, si tu fais ça, tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Non seulement par la mafia mais par les flics ! Fit Cisco plutôt effrayé dans son oreillette, mais Barry n’en avait rien à foutre.

-Je compte le ramener après, je ne suis pas si stupide !

\- Bah permets-moi d’en douter ! Intervint Caitlin. "Tu ne peux pas kidnapper un parrain de la mafia Italienne et le ramener sagement à la maison pour le border !"

-Appelle Joe ! Il va t’aider, tu ne peux pas y aller seul, Barry ! Reprit l’ingénieur.

-Je n’y vais pas seul, puisque j’emmène Fratelli avec moi.

Barry entra sur la propriété de Fratelli, il passa inaperçu entre les chiens et les gardes et c’est en moins de deux secondes qu’il atteignit le salon privé de l’homme d’affaires aux mœurs controversés. Il s’arrêta dans son élan pour aviser l’homme âgé mais robuste debout et calme devant sa cheminée.

-Fratelli. Appela-t-il et l’homme sursauta à peine en se retournant.

-Flash ! Articula-t-il lentement, son regard brillait de malice et de surprise. Que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite ?

-Je vous emmène, vous avez quelqu’un à voir. Barry utilisa sa vitesse pour le prendre pas le bras et l’emmena avec lui.

Ils sortirent de la propriété sans que personne ne remarque rien, pas même un aboiement canon. Il pensera à se féliciter plus tard. Sur ce, il zigzagua dans les ruelles jusqu’à atteindre le hangar que Cisco avait repéré quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

L’esprit tellement en colère et torturé dans le seul but de sauver son mec, Barry entra dans le bâtiment tête la première. Il lâcha Fratelli qui tomba à genoux sur le sol, il fila vers Nick pour le maîtriser grâce à un coup de poing rapide et efficace. L’homme s’effondra sur la table et Barry put s’arrêter à quelques pas d’un Snart qui semblait tordre violement la main de Stiles. Son petit ami avait de la détermination dans le regard, les lèvres pincées à cause de la poigne qu’exerçait l’autre derrière lui.

-Snart. Je t’ai ramené Fratelli. Maintenant lâche le. Ordonna-t-il en utilisant sa voix vibrante.

-Je me disais aussi, une minute de retard… Flash ! Sourit-il en lâchant la main de Stiles qui souffla de soulagement. "Tu te ramollis !" Barry grogna en marchant lentement vers Fratelli, gardant Snart en vue. "Moi qui pensais torturer ton petit ami…"

Le ton théâtral glaça le sang de Barry. Parce qu’il l’avait vendu. Parce qu’il avait donné l’indice de trop. Il avisa le regard de Stiles, il était incrédule et choqué. Ça lui fit mal. Il aurait tellement voulu le lui dire autrement. Mais il se força à penser à autre chose que le regard critique que Stiles avait sur lui. Il releva Fratelli qui grimaça de douleur d’avoir été sauvagement malmené.

-Le voilà. Mais je te propose une chose. Lança-t-il alors que Snart approchait d’eux, il lui prit rapidement le bras, arracha son arme sans même que l’homme est pu réagir – une première ! – et le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu viens avec nous."

Et cet instant, il fila comme le vent avec ses deux paquets. Il courut plus vite que jamais vers le manoir de Fratelli. Il se ficha de se faire remarquer, il fit exprès de bousculer un ou deux gardes et lâcha les deux hommes en plein salon rustique.

-Voilà… Maintenant, amusez-vous !

Et il repartit, comme ça. Snart se sentit alors piégé, sans arme et seul face à un vieux loup dont la réputation n’était plus à faire. Bientôt des gardes arrivèrent dans le salon, lourdement armé. Il était dans la merde.

Barry retourna au hangar, il trouva Stiles balançant méchamment sa chaise et il eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu’il ne tombe. Il le stabilisa et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait rien.

-Détache-moi. Grogna cette voix qui lui donnait habituellement des frissons de plaisir, là, elle le rendait fébrile.

Il alla derrière lui et observa ses poignets abimés. Il souffla et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir tué Snart sur le champ. Une fois la corde déliée, Stiles ramena lentement ses mains vers lui, grimaçant en observa l’état de l’une d’elle. Barry revint devant lui, l’aidant à se lever.

Il retira son masque derrière sa tête et fit une moue d’excuse en essayant d’accrocher son regard. Stiles le fixa avec une douleur dans les yeux, se cœur se fendit. Il allait le quitter, et cette perspective lui donna des cauchemars éveillés.

-Je suis désolé, je… Tenta-t-il mais une douleur vive le pris dans le dos et il cria avant de tomber en avant.

Son corps le brûlait et il dut se contorsionner pour échapper à la douleur d’une quelconque manière. 

-Barry ? Barry ! Stiles s’agenouilla à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, le geste mêlé à l’inquiétude dans sa voix, lui donna l’assurance de se reprendre. 

Son costume le protégeait, il le savait, mais le choc était tout de même vivace. Alors il souffla avant de tenter de se redresser, mais des bruits de pas résonnèrent jusqu’à lui et il se leva en se mettant devant Stiles. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, alors il tourna légèrement la tête pour le rassurer, mais il ne vit que colère dans ses yeux, fixant sans siller Nick qui approchait d’eux lentement, l’arme de Snart dans les mains.

-Je peux enfin jouer… Sourit l’homme au visage démoniaque, Barry grimaça et en bougeant d’un pied à l’autre, la douleur diffusa dans tout le corps.

_« Barry ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! »_ Lança Caitlin dans son oreillette.

-Nick…

-La ferme ! Je vais vous rôtir tous les deux façon méchoui, un vrai régal ! Ses yeux s’enflammèrent et le Flash déglutit.

-Cool ! Fit Stiles dont la désinvolture désarçonna les deux hommes. "Donc, tu permets si avant j’ai une explication avec lui ? Parce que tu vois, j’aime autant régler les détails dérangeants avant de mourir ! Et franchement, j’avais pas prévu de mourir maintenant, ce soir, ou demain… Mais dans quelques années, tu vois, quand je n’aurai plus eu la force de partir loin de chez moi !" Stiles commença à se dandiner sur ses pieds, il fit un signe de la main vers Barry qui se mit le plus droit possible, tout en douleur. "Et toi ! Tu pouvais pas me dire que tu étais ce type en rouge là !"

-Stiles, tu…

-Nan, mais vraiment. Je suis humain, moi ! Genre totalement ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde oublie ce détail, putain, ce n’est pas comme si c’était insignifiant ! Quoi, c’est vrai, non ?! Fit-il à l’attention de Nick, marchant un peu plus loin du duo, l’homme haussa les épaules, un peu bête. "Alors, tu sais quoi ? C’est pas un gars, pesant son quintal avec une manie du briquet et qui sait faire joujou avec un pistolet à eau qui va m’effrayer ! Parce qu’en fait… j’ai vu plus méchant que toi, plus sombre, plus poilus, plus griffus, des trucs tout droit sorti de l’enfer !"

Subitement, Stiles donna un violent coup de planche dans le dos de Nick, l’homme tituba en avant et Barry lui prit son arme pour la démonter en quatrième vitesse. Stiles frappa encore jusqu’à mettre Nick à terre, et continua tout en palabrant.

-Stiles ! Hurla Barry en attrapant la planche. "Stiles, c’est bon… il a son compte."

Stiles recula et lâcha son arme de fortune qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il leva le regard vers lui et Barry y lu de la douleur, tellement de souffrance qu’il ne put s’empêcher d’en prendre pour lui. Stiles porta une main à sa bouche avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de la glisser dans sa tignasse.

-J’ai déjà donné… J’ai… Il souffla en baissant les mains le long de son corps.

-Stiles… Barry fit un pas vers lui, voulant le prendre contre son corps, respirer son parfum, sentir la peau douce sous ses doigts, mais Stiles le stoppa d’un geste de la main.

-Tu parlais de l’impossible ? L’impossible a tué mon père, Barry. Mon père et des dizaines et dizaines d’autres… C’est pas ce que je veux.

Barry sentit la boule prendre forme dans son ventre, il pouvait sentir son chemin, un chemin lent et sinueux qu’elle se frayait jusque dans sa gorge. Et quand il le vit quitter le hangar en le laissant derrière, la boule implosa, causant plus de dégât que s’il était parti en larmes brûlantes. Il tituba légèrement en arrière et resta sourd aux appels de Caitlin et Cisco. Stiles était parti, et il était de nouveau seul dans le noir.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

Barry resta ce qui lui sembla des heures entières sur place. Fixant le vide. Ses jambes l’avaient lâché et son royal fessier reposait dorénavant sur le sol poussiéreux et froid du hangar. La silhouette de Nick encore dans les vapes se dessinait dans sa vision floue. Puis, un crissement de pneus le sortit à peine de sa torpeur, il entendit vaguement Caitlin et Cisco l’appeler, leurs mains se posèrent sur lui mais le contact ne l’électrisait pas. Pas comme lui l’aurait fait.

-Barry… Barry ! Fit la voix de plus en plus forte de Caitlin. "Où est Stiles ?"

-Parti… Fit-il, la voix cassée et Cisco le fixa perdu.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir comment il va ? Tenta la doctoresse, pas sûr de comprendre. "On a appelé Joe, il va arriver d’une minute à l’autre alors…"

Barry se leva avec l’aide de Cisco et tituba encore. Il ne voulait pas voir Joe, il ne voulait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il était là, pourquoi Stiles avait été enlevé. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qui était Stiles. Parce que Stiles était tout pour lui, celui qui le faisait sourire, rire. Celui qui lui faisait oublier quelle merde était sa vie. Il l’aimait tellement qu’il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Voilà ce qu’il ne voulait pas dire à Joe.

Puis il réalisa. Il l’aimait. Il l’aimait si fort et si violement que s’en était déstabilisant. Il redressa la tête et écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. La révélation se faisait à lui et tout son monde se retrouva axé correctement pour la première fois depuis des mois, voire des années.

-Occupez vous en, j’ai un truc à faire ! Il fila comme le vent, ébouriffant les cheveux de ses amis au passage.

Il courut à perdre haleine – Barry… désolé – et trouva bien vite l’appartement de Stiles. Il monta l’étage dans la même foulée et entra comme un courant d’air dans la pièce saccagé. Stiles était là, préparant un sac, concentré mais les gestes lents et découragés. Barry ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et Stiles redressa la tête dans sa direction.

-Elle s’appelle Iris. Fut il capable de dire, le fil de ses pensées se tissant lentement. "Je la connais depuis que je suis en maternelle. Elle était… tout ce que je voulais, j’aimais tout chez elle. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son parfum…" Souffla-t-il en entrant lentement dans la pièce qui servait de chambre, Stiles arrêta de faire son sac et l’observa sans rien dire. "Je n’ai… jamais… eu le courage de lui avouer ce que je ressentais, parce que… l’avoir en amie était toujours mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout. Alors… je l’ai observé grandir, nous avons vécu ensemble quand ma mère et morte et que mon père est allé en prison." Sa gorge se noua et il masqua ses oreilles rougies avec ses mains. "Je l’ai vu avoir des petits copains, je l’ai vu… avoir un fiancé… Et je lui ai dis ! Je lui ai dis que je l’aimais ! Et elle a juste… fait semblant de rien et elle a… continué sa vie avec Eddie et… Quand il est mort il y a quelques mois par ma faute… Elle est partie. Comme ça, sans plus jamais me donner de nouvelles."

Il déglutit, parce que le dire à voix haute était tellement plus dur que se le dire dans la tête. Il approcha de Stiles qui ne bougea pas, et qui ne s’éloigna pas non plus, dans son regard trônait une détermination, mais il espérait vraiment le faire vaciller.

-J’ai cru… que jamais mon amour pour elle ne s’arrêterait. Jamais. Que je l’aimerai jusqu’à la fin de ma vie parce… c’était écrit ! Fit-il un peu plus fort, se souvenant de l’article du futur. "Mais je me suis trompé. Rien n’est jamais écris, on ne prévoit rien, on ne se base sur rien, on apprend et on vit avec. Il ne m’a fallut qu’une minute, un regard… Et mon futur avait changé. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour en modifier le sens, parce que vraiment… J’en avais pas envie ! Stiles…" Souffla-t-il plus calmement, le sus nommé ferma les yeux et ses mains tremblèrent en se triturant les doigts. "Je t’aime et… ce nouveau futur me plaît… s’il te plaît ne pars pas, laisse moi m’expliquer, laisse nous… une chance, s’il te plaît."

Sa diatribe fini, il attendit avec angoisse que Stiles lui parle, qu’il dise quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Puis l’humain ouvrit les yeux et souffla lentement avant de reprendre un t-shirt sur son lit pour le mettre dans son sac.

-Stiles ! S’il te plaît ! Paniqua Barry en approchant pour lui retirer le sac des mains ainsi que toutes ses affaires, il les envoya valser dans la pièce.

-Barry, arrête ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu veux t’embarquer !

-Je m’en fou ! Je crois qu’il est temps de parler, pour de vrai ! Je veux savoir ce qu’il s’est pas à Beacon Hills, je veux savoir ce qu’il t’est arrivé, je veux savoir tout de toi ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j’ai pas mon lot de problème ?

-Si, tu en as Barry ! Je le sais, je le vois bien ! Il le montra d’un large signe de la main. "Mais j’ai les miens ! Tu vis dans un monde héroïque, tu chasses des méchants avec des beaux pistolets mais dans mon monde à moi, il a des démons, des métamorphes, des sorciers, des docteurs de l’enfer !" Barry ouvrit la bouche, pas sur d’avoir bien compris. "Et ouai, Barry, mon meilleur ami est un loup garou, la fille que j’ai aimé toute ma vie est une crieuse de mort, d’autre sont des kitsunes, des chimères, des coyotes… Et mon père est mort à cause de ce monde là ! Alors quoi Barry ? Tu veux rester près de moi, mourir comme l’on fait toutes les personnes qui m’entourent ?!" Finit-il par crier.

-Tu as autant de risque de mourir sur ta moto ! Moi j’en ai autant en courant après les métas humains, mais je n’ai aucune raison de mourir parce que je suis avec toi. Tonna-t-il plus calmement qui lui.

Cela eu le mérite de calmer Stiles qui expira lentement avant de pincer l’arrête de son nez. Barry approcha plus près de lui, sentant l’attraction entre eux. Il colla enfin son corps au sien et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Stiles baissa la main et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses ambres whiskies reflétaient tellement d’hésitation que Barry sut que la partie n’était pas totalement gagnée.

-Un jour tu m’as dis… Se souvint-il avec frissons. "Deux choix s’offrent à toi… Soit tu me dis que tout ça est trop étrange et je quitte la ville sur le champ… Soit tu restes avec moi et on ne se pose plus de question." Murmura-t-il en frottant son nez au sien, priant que son impassibilité disparaisse au profit d’un câlin.

L’attente lui parue longue et insoutenable. Il voyait bien que son… petit ami ? Hésitait toujours. Il pressa alors la taille entre ses doigts gantés, pestant de ne pas sentir le tissu correctement. Puis Stiles ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Barry retint son souffle. Puis, doucement, les lèvres de Stiles vinrent caresser les siennes, si aériennes et si légère que Barry cru rêver. Mais son corps s’électrisa quand des mains ferment se plaquèrent dans son dos pour le coller à lui.

-Ok… Murmura-t-il avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour caresser de sa langue, la copine d’en face.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Stiles se réveilla le premier, ses yeux s’ouvrirent sur le mur face à lui, le corps chaud et svelte de Barry contre lui. Il espéra vraiment avoir prit la bonne décision en restant. Ce type avait prit une place tellement importante dans sa vie, que l’imagination qui l’avait saisi à l’idée de partir loin de lui l’avait cloué au sol, rendant sa tête sourde et son corps tremblant.

Comment pouvait-on tomber d’amour pour une personne aussi vite, et aussi fort ? Il n’en savait rien. Toute sa vie, il n’avait été qu’hétéro. Ses questionnements sur son attractivité adolescente n’avaient pour unique but de savoir s’il pouvait plaire à n’importe qui. Fille ou garçon.

Mais il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi Barry. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi maintenant qu’il assumait pleinement son attirance pour cet homme, n’avait-il pas des regards sur les autres hommes ? Pourquoi juste lui ? Et bien peut-être parce qu’il avait un sourire d’ange et de démon à la fois, parce qu’il avait cette sensibilité qui leur était commune, parce qu’il avait ce regard sur le monde que personne d’autre n’avait.

Parce qu’il était Barry Allen, tout simplement.

Barry Allen, Flash de Central City, à la vitesse super sonique et au costume en cuir rouge totalement indécent maintenant qu’il savait qu'il était celui qui le portait.

Barry bougea contre lui, glissant sa jambe entre les siennes, tout en soupirant dans sa nuque. Ses mains posées à plat sur son torse, le pauvre n’avait aucune chance de s’échapper, pas qu’il en avait vraiment envie.

Et pourtant, chacun d'eux avaient été sage, totalement et désespérément sage. Chaste. Ou pas…

Stiles papillonna quelques secondes des yeux et les referma, se souvenant de la veille. Il l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de sa veste rouge, découvrant un torse nu à la peau clair, peut-être trop clair, mais la tonicité de ses abdominaux l'avait fait trembler. Ses doigts avaient glissé avec lenteur sur la surface musclée, arrachant à Barry un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Pourquoi t'aimer est-il aussi effrayant qu'apaisant ? Avait-il soufflé en venant coller ses lèvres contre son oreille, Barry avait poussé sa joue contre sa bouche en fermant les yeux, haussant légèrement les épaules.

-Si tu as la réponse… Je suis preneur. Lui avait-il répondu, amusé et essoufflé.

-On s'en occupera plus tard…

Stiles avait alors pris soin de lui caresser le dos à mesure que la veste tomba au sol, puis il avait retiré son propre maillot pour ensuite plaquer leur torse l'un contre l'autre. Barry attrapa ses lèvres pour sceller leur baiser, mélangeant langues et soupirs sans modération.

Suite à ça, leurs corps avaient sombré au cœur du matelas, dans des rires à peine contenus, ils s'étaient dévorés mutuellement, embrassant chaque peau offerte, caressant la moindre parcelle de corps disponible. A ce souvenir, Stiles se mordilla la lèvre. Barry avait été entreprenant, bien plus que lui qui se sentait encore effrayé par les émotions qui lui remontaient l'échine.

Des mains agiles s'étaient alors faufilées dans son caleçon survivant, et son souffle s'était coupé quand son sexe s'était retrouvé prisonnier d'une poigne ferme et pressée. Il avait gémit, cherchant à encercler les jambes de Barry pour le garder plus près de lui.

-Toujours effrayé ? Lui avait soufflé Barry contre ses lèvres.

Stiles avait ancré son regard dans le sien, le souffle court par le désir et les frissons remontant de son bas ventre. La vue avait beau être limpide pour lui, l'iris focalisé dans son âme, il craignait. Alors il avait juste levé le bassin et prit appui de ses pieds pour inverser leur position, dominant son mec à bout de bras, le sexe toujours bien entretenu au creux des doigts persévérants.

-Ouai… Hocha-t-il de la tête, haletant. "Mais ce que je ressens est encore plus fort que ça."

Il donna un coup de bassin qui poussa Barry à masturber plus profondément. Stiles aurait voulu se faire saigner la lèvre, mais il fut stoppé par la bouche qui couvrit son geste, investissant sa cavité avec possession, mêlant soupir et grognement. La poigne prit plus de vigueur et d'assurance, lui arrachant des frissons et des envies de plus, bien plus.

Puis sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment, Stiles avait été couché sur le dos dans un flou total, son corps rebondissant sur le matelas. Barry avait sourit face à son visage surprit, puis un doux baiser lui avait caressé le menton avant de glisser lentement plus au sud.

Stiles avait su alors que ce mec aurait sa peau, peu importe de quelle manière il la lui aurait réclamé, Stiles lui aurait donné volontiers. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Barry était descendu pour venir titiller de sa langue chaude, la boule de chair rose, mordillant et suçotant allègrement. Il pouvait dire que son corps irradier déjà, tiraillé entre les brûlures obscènes sur son torse et la main ferme et hypnotique sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie.

Il avait alors fourragé ses mains dans la tignasse déjà bien désordonnée de Barry, y mettant un sacré bordel. Son corps s'était électrifié quand l'acharnement de plaisir se concentra sur son second téton. Putain, comment cette zone qui ne servait à rien chez l'homme pouvait lui donner tant de plaisir ? Il avait estimé bien longtemps plus tard que cette question serait à poser à un autre moment.

-Barry… Avait-il soupiré, se souvenant ce matin encore à quel point sa voix avait été implorante et impatiente.

Mais Barry ne lui avait pas répondu avec des mots, mais juste avec des "Hum ?" auxquels il n'avait lui-même pu se résoudre à répondre alors qu'une langue sinueuse faisait son chemin le long de son thorax jusqu'à son nombril. Il aurait pu confondre la boule d'énergie au creux de son ventre avec une nausée s'il avait bu trop de shots, mais le son obscène qui sortit de sa propre bouche à ce moment là était tout sauf du dégoût.

Alors qu'encore endormi, Stiles pouvait sentir Barry caresser ses jambes avec ses pieds, lui rappelant le cœur battant, la sensation d'un Barry entre ses jambes descendant félinement toujours plus bas, _là_.

Il s'était retenu de regarder, le regard fixé avec trouble sur le plafond moisi et craquelé, mais quand les lèvres douces se posèrent sur son aine, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de caleçon. Quand l'avait-il enlevé ? Putain, il ne savait pas. Il releva alors la tête, cherchant la vision qui risquerait de le faire venir s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Et son cœur rata un sacré battement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour ne sortir aucun son, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge.

Le regard lumineux de Barry le fixait avec gourmandise, malice et envie avant de glisser la langue et cajoler le gland déjà bien humide par tout le plaisir qu'il lui offrait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se posa sur ses coudes et l'observa faire, se rappelant du goût de Barry dans sa bouche quelques heures plus tôt, il lui sembla pourtant une éternité.

-Bordel… Haleta-t-il, fasciné.

Barry avait enroulé ses lèvres autour de son gland, utilisant sa salive pour lubrifier la tumescence. Il pouvait dire que sa langue était magique, dévoilant aux yeux de tous - ou plutôt des siens - le pouvoir immense qu'elles possédaient sur lui. Lentement, son il vit son sexe entrer dans ses antre chaude, centimètre par centimètre, le rendant suffoquant, cherchant à aspirer de l'air sans vraiment savoir comment faire.

Il avait voulu pleurer par tant de sensations bordéliques en lui, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le lui dire, lui faire comprendre. Mais son cerveau était devenu une vraie bouillie émotionnelle et extatique, vous savez, comme lorsque vous êtes tellement fou de joie que rien de ce qui sort de vous n'est cohérent pour les autres, bah pour Stiles, c'est la même chose. Sauf qu'il est les autres et qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie à l'instant de déchiffrer le bordel sans nom dans sa tête et dans son corps. Il a juste envie de jouir comme un gosse à son premier réveil érotique, il veut faire ça tout le temps.

Barry à la bouche la plus chaude et la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais connu, même avec les femmes, pas qu'il en ait eu des tonnes non plus. Mais il pouvait dire assurément qu'un mec était vraiment le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de gâterie, il savait où "touché" pour le faire valdinguer dans les limbes suaves et érotique du plaisir. Son ventre avait commencé à se contracter quand Barry s'était mis à lui caresser les bourses alors que sa queue entrait et sortait à un rythme lent, sa langue jouant toujours amoureusement sur son gland sous pression.

Il avait voulu lâcher ses coudes, se laissait retomber en arrière et fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer. Mais il savait qu'il aurait été le pire des idiots de faire ça. Il avait alors tenu bon. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger en rythme, ce rythme qui lui imposait son cerveau pour venir enfin. Et malgré ce besoin de tout lui donner à même la bouche, Stiles avait à peine pu baragouiner.

-B… b…bouge ! Barry s'était donc reculé, le visage rougi par l'effort. "Han… put… merde…. !"

De longs jets sortirent pour venir s'échouer sur son ventre, c'était chaud. Ton son corps se retrouva épuisé, toute vie semblant lui échapper sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

Alors que Barry venait d'embrasser sa nuque, Stiles ouvrit les yeux, se demandant si c'était à cause de la journée et de la soirée stressante de la veille qu'il s'était endormi comme une merde juste après. Il s'en voulait, terriblement. Il se souvenait légèrement que l'on avait essuyé son ventre, mais la chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé juste après ne l'avait pas aidé à resté éveillé.

Maintenant, il devait - au moins - rendre la politesse. Il sourit pour lui-même et se tortilla pour se mettre face à Barry. Le visage légèrement marqué par le sommeil, les yeux bouffis. Il était beau.

Stiles eut un sourire en coin, plissa les yeux et leva une main vers les mèches retombant sur le front de son mec. Il suivit le tracé de ses doigts et le mouvement des cheveux, Barry glissa sa main de son flanc contre son dos et approcha leurs corps.

-Faudra que tu m'expliques cette histoire de loup garou… Marmonna Barry toujours à moitié endormi, Stiles eu un rictus amusé.

-Pour ça, faudrait que tu sois réveillé !

-Je le suis… Le Flash embrassa le bout de ses lèvres, laissant Stiles pantelant et le cœur battant.

Il voulait lui rendre un baiser mémorable, aimer son corps et lui dire pleins de choses au travers de ses gestes. Cependant, il caressa encore la joue où une légère barbe naissait. Souriant avant de remonter la couette jusqu'à eux, il n'avait pas froid, certes. Mais ainsi il se sentait comme en sécurité à la maison, sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de chez lui, d'endroit où se sentir en sécurité. Mais aujourd'hui, comme depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait un endroit ou rien ne pourrait venir déranger la quiétude en lui. Avec Barry, dans son lit.

-Alors je pense que… Commença Stiles avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Barry.

Les deux hommes se figèrent avant de se mettre à grogner de concert. L'inventeur du téléphone portable craignait. Vraiment. Comme celui d'internet et des lignes télécoms. Ne pouvait-on pas vivre en autarcie ? Loin du monde et des autres ? Pouvoir se peloter, s'aimer et se faire du bien sans que personne ne viennent les faire chier ? Etait-ce même possible ? Et pourtant, Stiles le savait… La vie cruelle se rappelait toujours à son bon souvenir… Et ce, dans les pires situations.

-C'est Joe. Souffla Barry en sortant la tête de la couette.

-Comment tu le sais ? Fit Stiles en le laissant le lâcher pour se tourner vers le sol et ramasser son téléphone.

-Parce qu'Iris avait pensé que "Sail to the moon" lui correspondait plutôt bien. Moi elle me donne juste envie de me flinguer. Finit-il par glousser avant de décrocher. "Ouep' ?"

Stiles observa son dos finement musclé s'éloigner de la couette, découvrant la chute de reins qu'il avait envie d'explorer davantage. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Barry maintenant pour savoir que si Joe appelé si tôt, il n'y aucun moyen pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux vaquer à des occupations plus poussées.

-Ouai… je sais, je t'expliquerai ça tout à l'heure… Je suis là dans quinze minutes…. J'ai une vie aussi Joe.

Il raccrocha avec une lueur que Stiles connaissait. De l'exaspération mêlée à de la lassitude. Il pinça les lèvres, espérant qu'un jour Barry puisse parler avec cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais il avait la chance d'avoir deux pères qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, alors qu'il n'en avait plus un seul.

-Je pensais que j'aurai au moins la chance d'attendre midi pour avoir à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Souffla Barry en se rallongeant, cette fois ci sur le dos, un bras lui masquant le visage.

-Je peux peut-être t'accompagner ? Lui proposa Stiles, pas le moins du monde hésitant. Barry leva son bras et le fixa perplexe.

-Tu veux… m'accompagner ?

-Oui. S'il faut que tu lui explique les faits d'hier, je pense qu'un témoin serait plus judicieux. Sourit-il en se positionnant au dessus de lui, les bras tendu.

Barry posa instinctivement ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant la peau nue de ses doigts. Stiles ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se mordit la lèvre avant de sourire.

-Il faudrait que j'explique pourquoi toi, tu as été enlevé par Snart. Cru bon de préciser le brun.

-Vrai. Et alors ? Perso, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux. "Et toi ?"

Barry sembla réfléchir et cela le rendit nerveux, sans qu'il ne montre quoi que ce soit. Puis l'analyste sourit doucement avant de montrer sa rangée de dent Colgate, vous savez, ce sourire qui rendrait dingue n'importe qui ? Stiles en avait été fondu dès le premier.

-Aller, debout ! Fit Stiles en lui volant un baiser et sautant hors du lit en laissant la couette se traîner sur le sol pourri.

-Quoi ? Mais attends ! J'ai dis quinze minutes ! Barry cria et utilisa sa vitesse pour rejoindre Stiles dans la salle de bain.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

Barry rangea son portable dans sa poche quand lui et Stiles entrèrent dans le café, fief de leurs habitudes. Le Jitters était bondé ce matin, et son mec allait commencer son service dans une heure, c'était alors le lieux le plus adéquat pour parler de la veille et expliquer pourquoi Snart était aux abonnés absent et pourquoi Nick croupissait en cellule.

Il semblerait que Caitlin et Cisco n'avaient pas su expliquer la situation sans mettre Barry en porte à faux. En même temps, pas que ses amis en sachent plus que Joe, mais voilà, la donnée "Stiles" était un sujet sensible pour lui, un secret jalousement gardé, une bulle intime que personne ne devait découvrir pour ne pas que son bonheur éclate.

-Sérieux, pourquoi tu sembles si stressé ? Fit Stiles en posant une tasse fumante devant lui et s'assoir sur la chaise juste en face.

-Et bien… Je connais Joe. Je vais sûrement devoir lui dire pour toi et moi et…. Il se pencha en avant, prenant la tasse à pleine main pour réchauffer ses doigts si froids quand ils n'étaient pas poser sur lui, dieu qu'il devenait mièvre. "J'ai pas envie."

-Tu sais… on en a jamais parlé, mais… si tu veux que l'on ne dise rien, ma foi… on peut ! Je n'ai honte de rien, et je n'ai personne à décevoir alors…

-Non ! Rattrapa Barry en sentant que Stiles pouvait mal interpréter ses mots. "Non ! C'est… que si j'en parle… j'ai peur que toute notre bulle rose à paillette n'éclate."

-Rose à paillette ? Tu déconnes ? S'étouffa son mec en approchant sa tasse. "Genre avec des licornes et des petites étoiles brillantes ?"

-T'es en train de te foutre de moi, c'est ça ? Barry se redressa et le fixa sérieux.

-Oui ! Rit Stiles.

-Moi j'y peux rien si le fait d'être avec toi me donne l'impression que je vais devoir aller chez le dentiste urgemment. J'aime être avec toi ! Toucher ta peau, sentir ton parfum ! J'ai le cœur qui fait "baboum" quand je te vois ! Alors oui , j'ai l'impression d'être dans une putain de bulle rose à paillette ! Grogna-t-il en prenant enfin une gorgée de sa boisson devenu préférée.

Stiles garda le silence face à lui, et il cru vraiment que le type allait s'en aller en courant. Parce que dire "Je t'aime" la veille était facile, au final. Mais dire dans quel état il le mettait réellement était une autre histoire. Il ne voulait pas paraître débile et encombrant. Puis Stiles reposa sa tasse et se pencha sur la table pour approcher son visage et chuchoter.

-Alors prépare toi à ce que je te fasse l'amour avec autant de "baboum" que je possède, parce que tu n'as pas idée à quel point je "baboum" aussi.

-Oh merde… Jura Barry en sentant son pantalon manquer d'espace autour de lui.

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil et se repositionna correctement sur sa chaise. Il tenta de noyer son rougissement en buvant un peu de son latte au caramel et c'est ce moment que choisi Joe pour entrer. Il ferma les yeux et se donna du courage jusqu'à ce que son tuteur ne viennent à eux.

-Hey Barry, salut. Joe lui fit un signe de tête et tendit la main vers Stiles qui la serra énergiquement. "Bonjour, je suis Joe."

-Stiles. Enchanté. Répondit-il en observant l'homme prendre place sur une chaise à côté de Barry.

-Vous êtes un ami de Barry ? Questionna-t-il et l'interrogé hocha la tête.

-Oui, et il est… impliqué dans l'arrestation de Nick. Barry posa sa tasse et se redressa sur sa chaise. "Joe, Nick et Snart ont enlevé Stiles hier soir pour m'attirer dans un piège."

Le lieutenant resta silencieux, mais fronça les sourcils, observant Stiles avec une curiosité plus poussée. Les choses sérieuses et chiantes allaient commencé, Barry se sentait épuisé d'avance.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Heu… quelques semaines. Répondit Stiles, évasif, questionnant Barry d'un regard.

-Ouai. Confirma l'analyste.

-Et… Snart a jugé que Stiles était une bonne pression pour toi. Joe la joua douce, presque trop douce, même si la question était évidente.

-Toujours est-il que Snart réclamait Fratelli pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai refusé.

-Où est Snart ?

-Où quand ? Ce matin ? Demanda l'analyste avec une innocence mal gérée, s'il ne se faisait pas griller pensa t-il… "Je ne sais pas !" Il hausa les épaules en reprenant sa tasse.

-Oké… Souffla Joe en zieutant encore dans la direction de Stiles puis reporta son attention sur son fils adoptif. "Son acolyte braille à tout va que le… Flash… est parti avec Snart et Fratelli avant de revenir seul sauver son… copain." Fit-il hésitant en retournant son attention sur Stiles.

Stiles commençait même à gonfler les joues sous les regards limites persécuteurs de l'officier de police. Il savait comment fonctionnait ce genre de mec.

-Vous savez quoi ? Intervint-il à la place de Barry. "Ces deux gars se sont pointés chez moi, le gorille m'a menacé avec une arme… bizarre ! Et l'autre a failli me péter les doigts !" Il montra l'état de ses poignets, Barry lui avait mis une crème cicatrisante quelques minutes plutôt dans la salle de bain. "Si le Flash n'était pas intervenu… je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état j'aurais fini. Alors… le sort de ces deux gars m'est bien égale !" Fit-il revêche. "Et puis, si vous lui faite passer un test psychologique avant la mise en examen vous pourriez vous rendre compte que tout ne tourne pas rond là haut, vraiment. Devant un juge, ce qu'il pourrait dire ne vaudrait pas grand-chose face au rapport d'un psychiatre judiciaire. Au pire, il prend pour vingt ans de réclusion criminelle assorti d’une période de sûreté, au mieux, trente ans si la victime à des marques de mutilation." Il présenta ses poignets à nouveau. "Si pour vous aider je dois aller au poste pour qu'on laisse Flash tranquille… je vous suis volontiers."

Il termina sa diatribe avant de reprendre sa tasse, fixant le lieutenant sans se démonter. Barry resta la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Ce n'était pas ce qu’il devait se passer. Pourquoi la conversation avait-elle prit un tournant si différent ? Pourquoi avait-il sorti ça ?

-Heu… j'ai pas tout compris là. Fit Joe et Barry le fixa rapidement avant d'hocher la tête. "Je ne suis pas en train d'accuser… Flash !"

-Non… Vous êtes en train de passer un savon à Barry alors qu'il m'a aidé. Répondit-il tout à trac, le défiant du regard.

Barry comprit alors. Stiles était en train de le défendre. Il était en train de se faire sermonner par Joe, devant lui rendre des comptes qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lister et son mec venait de lui retirer une épine du pied.

-Ecoute Joe… Reprit Barry en se tournant vers lui. "Nick est en prison, Snart court toujours mais je te promets que je le retrouverai. Alors… je pense que cette affaire est terminée pour aujourd'hui."

-Barry, il va falloir qu'on…

Joe cessa de parler quand son regard fut attirer vers l'entrée du Jitters, Barry suivi son regard et sa mâchoire menaça de se décrocher. Stiles tourna la tête, perdu face à leurs têtes et trouva une femme à la peau sombre entrer et chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard. Il ne lui fallut pas vraiment longtemps pour comprendre. Il tourna la tête vers Barry et s'inquiéta de l'avenir.

-Iris ? Iris, mon bébé ! Fit Joe plus fort avant de se lever pour venir enlacer sa fille qui venait rejoindre leur table.

Barry resta choqué et la fixa longuement avant de tourner son attention sur Stiles. Son mec le fixait avec un sourire d'excuse avant de faire un signe de la main vers la jeune femme pour qu'il se lève. Il obéit, presque maladroit, gardant une main sur la table.

Il observa la fille qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers mois. Il examina ses yeux clos alors que Joe l'étouffait surement dans son étreinte. Ses doigts longs - mais pas tant que ça au final - ce sourire magnifique qui l'avait fait rêver. il resta là, sans vraiment aller vers eux, vers elle. Et pourquoi ?

Alors qu'il avait passé des nuits trop noires, trop sombres, à espérer n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un SMS ?

Et bien, il était là le problème. Rien. Nada. Que dalle ! Voilà ce qu'il représentait dans la vie d'Iris West. Et voilà ce qu'elle représentait dans la sienne aujourd'hui.

Stiles avait de plus longs doigts et des magiques en plus. Ses yeux ambres lui électrisaient le cerveau, et ses sourires… bordel, il ne pouvait même pas poser clairement les effets qu'ils produisaient en lui.

Alors, quand Joe dénia lâcher sa poupée - ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter depuis le début des festivités - Iris recula d'un pas et se tourna vers Barry avec un sourire timide.

Il ne bougea pas. Jugeant cette mimique faciale bien fade et incroyablement hypocrite.

-Barry… Souffla-t-elle en amorçant un pas.

-J'ai du travail. Claqua-t-il en se tournant pour prendre sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il croisa le regard de Stiles. Il était pénétrant et confiant. Un léger haussement de lèvres au coin droit, un de ceux qui le rendait dingue.

Il enfila sa veste, fit le tour de la table en se faufilant entre Joe et sa fille chérie, arriva vers son mec et d'un mouvement banal pour autrui, serra Stiles contre lui, appréciant les bras autour de lui en retour.

-Je t'appelle. Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Baboum… Lui répondit Stiles tout bas, rendant Barry tremblant et frissonnant.

Ce simple mot lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour survivre à cette journée. Il symbolisait leur sentiment, leurs émotions, leurs frayeurs et leurs confiances.

-Baboum… Lui sourit-il en s'éloignant, se trouvant désormais face aux deux West. Heu… Iris, c'est… cool que tu sois rentrée. Réussir à articuler ces mots fut difficile, évitant le regard perplexe de Joe.

Sur ce, il quitta le Jitters et fila à vive allure chez Star Labs.

-Bon… et bien, c'est l'heure d'aller bosser ! Fit Stiles en se levant et prenant les tasses sur la table.

Il regarda furtivement Joe et sa fille, essayant mentalement d'être neutre.

-Stiles, c'est ça ? Le retint Joe, Stiles hocha la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" Fit-il un peu sèchement.

-Comment connaissez-vous Barry ? Intervint Iris, mais Stiles ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, dardant plutôt son regard sur le lieutenant.

-Je pense que vous le savez. Assura-t-il en le dépassant définitivement.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Elle est revenue. Répéta Caitlin pour la troisième fois parce que Barry ne relevait pas.

Et même temps, comment le pourrait-il ? Il était en train de courir sur le tapis d'entraînement.

Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit Cisco dans la salle d'observation voisine. L'ingénieur releva les données comparatives pour juger sa vitesse et Caitlin nota les infos médicales.

-Il ne pousse même pas. Constata le mexicain. "Il est… à une vitesse de croisière, on dirait qu'il fait du tourisme !"

-Je pense que le retour d'Iris le perturbe… Il a juste besoin d'évacuer. C'est du soda ? Demanda-t-elle en lorgnant sur le gobelet XXL de Cisco devant lui.

-Heu… Ouai ? Hasarda-t-il surprit qu'elle lui pose la question, il était persuadé que le fait de boire au boulot ne lui posait pas de problème avant.

-Super, je meurs de soif ! Elle lui prit le soda sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Elle but goulument en creusant les joues sur la paille. Cisco resta les yeux ronds comme des billes. Depuis quand Caitlin Snow buvait du soda ? SON SODA ?!

-Y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi en ce moment. Fit-il plus pour lui quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un gobelet vidé de son contenu avec une paille.

Il se rappela de ses nouvelles lubies alimentaires des dernières jours, vraiment, Caitlin pouvait même donner l'impression qu'elle devait se nourrir en intraveineuse le soir, seule. Alors, quand elle reposa le soda - qui n'en était plus un - et qu'un son inhumain sortit de ce corps féminin, il grimaça et se statufia d'effroi.

-Oups ! Sourit-elle, une main devant la bouche, elle gloussa. "Désolé !"

-Déso… Cisco pressa le bouton de l'interphone. "Barry ! Caitlin est enceinte !"

Cela eu pour effet de déstabiliser Barry qui tourna rapidement la tête vers eux et atterrit violement dans le tas de carton amortisseurs.

 

OooOooOooO

 

Le docteur Snow était sagement assise sur une chaise du labo. En temps normal, elle aurait pu trouver ça banal. Mais voilà. A l'instant même, elle se sentait plutôt acculée, oppressée comme lors d'un interrogatoire.

Cisco et Barry étaient assis à leur tour sur une chaise, les bras croisés et appuyés sur le dossier devant eux. Tels Rick Hunter et Didi McCall… Devinez qui est qui. Caitlin se posait justement la question. Elle les fixa donc tour à tour ne pouvant ignorer leur fixette limite dérangeante sur sa personne.

-Quoi ? Elle insista du regard et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

Barry et Cisco, Rick et Didi, échangèrent un long regard puis le flash tendit la main vers son amie, désignant quelque chose qu'elle devina facilement.

-Tu… Tu es… Et tu nous as… Tu vois ? Balbutia-t-il incertain. "Je suis clair là ?" Demanda-t-il à son partenaire mexicain.

-J'ai pas l'impression. Souffla lentement Cisco, puise reprit en s'adressant à Caitlin. "Caitlin, tu… depuis combien de temps ?" Grimaça-t-il.

Le docteur Snow leva les yeux au ciel et souffla théâtralement.

-Vraiment les garçons ? Aucun de vous n'a sur dire les mots "enceinte" et "bébé" depuis déjà quinze minutes. "Je vous croyais plus intelligent que la moyenne…"

-Et Ronnie ? Lança Barry, le rouge aux joues et une main gênée sur la nuque.

-Ronnie ? Oh mon dieu ! Fit-elle effrayée. "Il n'est pas le père ! Je ne lui ai rien dire encore ! S'il vous plaît, ne lui dites rien !" Cria-t-elle dans un balancement de main anarchique.

-Tu…. Commença Barry.

-Quoi ?! Finit Didi McCall.

Les deux garçons étaient plus que choqués. Ils avaient bien trop d'information en une seule fois. Mais devant leurs visages effrayés et le regard similaire à un faon sur le point de se faire tamponner par un camion, Caitlin commença à glousser nerveusement sous l'ahurissement général de son public.

La seconde suivante, elle riait aux éclats Les deux hommes, maladroits au possible, échangèrent plusieurs regard en alternant avec la jeune femme hilare.

C'est ce moment que choisi Ronnie pour entrer dans la pièce. Aussitôt les deux comparses se figent. Le jeune marié observa sa femme rire à gorge déployée, aimant cette façon qu'elle avait de rire depuis quelques semaines.

-Hey amour, pourquoi ris-tu ? Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et Caitlin se calma aussitôt.

Elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, Barry quitta sa chaise pour se mettre debout, vite suivi de Cisco.

-J'attends un bébé. Assura-t-elle doucement, un sourire éblouissante barrant son visage. "Et Ronnie est bien le père."

-Merci mon dieu ! Souffla Cisco en frottant son visage. "Mec, j'ai cru qu'elle avait perdu quelques connexions !"

-Une grossesse n'endommage pas le cortex cérébral Cisco Ramon. Grogna la doctoresse en levant de nouveaux les yeux au ciel.

-En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations. Sourit Barry en approchant pour enlacer la futur maman. À tous les deux.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

Joe lui avait demandé de rester. Et la seule chose que Barry retenait, c'était qu'il avait accepté.

Et pourtant, il avait eu bien d'autres projets en tête. Et rien n'incluait de près comme de loin, Joe et encore moins Iris West pour un pseudo repas familiale. Si vous vouliez son avis, ça promettait surtout d'être bancale et bordélique.

Alors, en attendant que le cirque commence par le moment fatidique du "A table !" Barry parcourait des sites qu'il n'aurait jamais cru visiter un jour. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait déjà une semaine que ça le travaillait sévère. "Relations entre hommes, conseils" "J'aime un homme, comment lui donner du plaisir" - on a déjà dit que Barry est un homme généreux, ok ? - "Première fois entre homme". Et il en passait des meilleures.

Assit sur son lit, le dos bien callé contre ses oreillers, il pianotait et lisait à une allure normale - bah oui, il voulait aussi voir les images et prendre son temps - il s'instruisait avec dévotion, se préparant mentalement à passer à l'étape suivante. Et il avouait volontiers qu'il y avait du travail pour la seule raison qu'il était sans conteste légèrement - mais vraiment ! - effrayé d'y passer.

Et pourtant. Avec le corps brûlant et impatient de Stiles contre lui annihilait ses craintes pour l'étape supérieur. Il aimait sentir et ressentir le plaisir de son petit ami. Écouter sa respiration profonde ou haletante. S'alanguir de ses gestes tendres ou fermes, précis ou encore maladroits.

-A table ! Tonna Joe au rez-de-chaussée et Barry sursauta le rouge aux joues, il pouvait le sentir.

Il chercha quelque chose autour de lui, n'importe quoi, il ne savait pas vraiment. Alors il ferma juste les yeux pour respirer un bon coup. Merde, il était majeur et sain d'esprit, pas raison d'avoir peur de se faire griller en pleine divagations tendancieuses. Il se saisi de son portable pour écrire un message à Stiles.

_**"Quand faut y aller… Je préfèrerai être avec toi"** _

Il patienta juste trois secondes avant de recevoir une réponse, qui d'ailleurs le dit sourire.

_**"L'appart sera froid sans toi. Et s'il le faut je viendrai te sauver, un mot et je suis là. Pas aussi vite mais j'ai ma moto !"** _

Il se leva de son lit, rangea son portable de la poche de son jean . Il était l'heure.

 

OooOooOooO

 

-Et voilà la tourte West ! Poulet, aubergines et parmesan ! Annonça fièrement la jeune journaliste en posant le plat sur la table.

Joe n'avait pas assez de dents pour exprimer sa joie par son sourire. Barry devait avouer que ça lui allait mieux que l'horrible visage déprimant qu'il s'était baladé durant des mois. Encore un joli travail d'Iris.

Lui, se contenta de sourire poliment. Une part de lui ne voulait pas avouer qu'un plat familiale - comme la tourte West qui n'avait jamais eu assez de part - lui avait sacrément manqué.

Mas une autre, plus forte et virulente, clamait comme un guerrier qu'une pizza sur le parquet pourri de chez Stiles aurait été meilleur, parce qu'ils l'auraient partagés aux creux des jambes de l'autre, se moquant de leur vie.

-Ça semble succulent ma chérie, comme toujours !

-Merci Papa.

Il avait envie de grimacer, vous savez celle qui donne l'impression qu'il va vomir. "Merci papa ?" Vraiment ? Est-ce une blague ? Si tout le repas se servait avec tout ce dégueuli de gentillesse et de surcroît banal, il allait rendre ses tripes.

Est-ce que quelqu'un allait finir par crier sur les mois douloureux qu'ils avaient passés ?

-Alors, le Pérou ? C'était comment ? Lança le patriarche en tendant son assiette, semblait-il affamé.

-Super, j'ai fait des rencontres extraordinaires ! Tu savais que les indigènes…

Et Barry décrocha. Il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à avoir besoin de cracher son venin. Et Dieu que tout le monde sait qu'il faut du temps à Barry pour exploser sa colère, et là, ça faisait cinq mois qu'elle mijotait, sa colère. En plus, s'il arrivait à suivre les informations, Joe lui avait menti sur tout la ligne. "Je vais bien. Je t'aime" Tu parles ! Ca ne devait pas être le seul message par mois qu'il devait recevoir de sa progéniture.

Tout au long du la soirée - ou du moins du repas - il écouta d'une oreille les récits d'Iris. Il comprit vaguement qu'elle revenait du Pérou, mais qu'elle avait voyagé au Mexique, parcouru l'Amazonie et papoté rapidement avec des anciens potes de fac à Anchorage. Presque cinq mois pour faire un tel voyage, du continent Nord Américain au Sud de l'Equateur, là où - en prenant son temps - il n'aurait mis que trois jours, voire une semaine, soyons fous.

Quand on lui posait une question, il faisait mine d'avoir la bouche pleine, une légère mimique faciale comme excuse. Sinon, il haussait juste les épaules. Et quand vraiment il devait parler, il balançait un vague "Ça va, la routine !"

Mais quand la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas tomba, il s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de tarte aux pêches.

-Qui est Stiles ? Iris sourit avec cet air que Barry qualifiait de "fouineuse", celle qui cherche à se faire pardonner tout en fouillant vos secrets.

-Stiles ? Et bien… c'est un ami. Fit-il en prenant un verre d'eau, tentant de laisser une marque impénétrable sur son visage, ok Stiles n'était pas contre le fait de dire à tout le monde qu'il avait envie de "Baboum" mais il ne se sentait pas de larguer l'info autour d'une tarte.

-Il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup pour un "ami". Joe se joignit à la conversation et Barry ne rata pas la connivence, il tiqua et retint une grimace.

-Disons qu'il a été celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un amis ces derniers mois. Trancha-t-il un poil agacé. Plus que d'autres… Finit-il d'achever.

Iris en resta silencieuse, le fixant comme s'il l'avait vexé et il s'en foutait royal. Alors il décida d'en ajouter une couche après s'être levé pour quitter la table.

-Et ça ne risque pas de changer, bien au contraire. Parce qu'il est pour moi bien plus qu'un ami.

-Barry, tu ne le connais pas. Le retint Joe, parlant un peu plus fort alors que l'analyste s'éloignait déjà de la cuisine. "Personne ne sait rien de lui."

Il ricana en se retournant vers la fine équipe de fouineur. Croyaient-ils sincèrement réussir à faire ça?

-J'en sais plus sur lui que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Joe ! Et je sais aussi qui a été là durant les dernières neuf semaines, et ce n'est ni toi ! Montra-t-il Joe du doigt. Ni toi ! Iris ouvrit la bouche dans un O parfait. Sur ce, si on a fini de faire semblant que le départ d'Iris n'a affecté personne, j'aimerai aller me coucher.

OooOooOooO

 

Au petit matin, Barry utilisa sa super vitesse pour emballer ses affaires, ne laissant que le strict minimum dans cette chambre qui l'avait vu grandir depuis l'âge de onze ans. Ok, il avait déjà quitter un nid douillé, il était même revenu. Mais quelque chose en lui avait changé et il savait très bien ce que c'était, ou ce que ce n'était pas. Oui, il était le Flash, méta humain œuvrant pour le bien de la communauté. Mais il était aussi un jeune homme qui avait été amoureux de la même fille depuis la maternelle, qui n'avait connu venant d'elle que déception et désillusion. Et aujourd'hui, son corps entier marchait dans la seule direction qu'il s'était dorénavant choisi. La sienne, la leur. Stiles était cet horizon qu'il voulait rejoindre jusqu'à ce que ses pieds et ses jambes ne le tiennent plus.

Il descendit le tout au pas de course, déposant ses affaires près de la porte d'entrée. Au dernier carton, il se retourna pour trouver Iris, les bras croisés contre elle, le front barré et la moue contrariée.

-Tu t'en vas.

-Oui. Il marcha lentement mais assurément pour la contourner.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre sa veste et un dernier café.

-Et pourquoi ? Barry, c'est chez toi ici !

Il garda le silence, le temps de boire sa tasse, puis une fois l'objet dans l'évier, il posa son fessier contre le meuble et fixa le sol pour trouer les bons mots.

-La sonnette est cassée depuis deux mois… La télé n'a pas été allumée depuis cinq mois, tu le remarqueras facilement à cause de la poussière sur la télécommande… J'en ai encore d'autres que je pourrais énumérer mais voilà… j'ai pas envie. Le "chez moi" a disparu il y a des mois parce que cette maison n'était plus capable d'abriter une famille. Je te laisse tout le loisir de découvrir par toi-même que cette maison n'en a plus été une depuis la singularité, depuis la mort d'Eddie, depuis ton départ Iris ! Alors oui, j'ai des tors, d'énormes même ! Mais je suis fatigué d'essayer de me dire que malgré tous les efforts que je fais… je ne compte pas !

-Bien sur que tu comptes ! Cria Iris face aux cris de plus en plus fort de Barry.

-Et pour quoi ? Pour toi ? Je comptais pour toi durant ces cinq derniers mois ? Peut-être que j'ai pas reçu le mémo alors !!!

-Barry ? Choqua Joe en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine, le visage mêlé d'incompréhension et de surprise.

Cela eu pour mérite de calmer la pièce. Barry contracta la mâchoire et tenta de souffler pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Je suis désolé Barry. Reprit Iris calmement, presque doucement.

-Moi pas.

Il s'envola dans des éclairs rouges et en quelques secondes toutes ses affaires avaient disparues.

OooOooOooO

 

-Tu vas m'obliger à sortir l'eau chaude et le sel ? Demanda une voix moqueuse, mais l'intonation d'inquiétude lui fit relever la tête de ses pensées. « Hey… c'était si horrible ? » Souffla Stiles en prenant place juste à côté de lui sur la banquette au fond du Jitters.

-En fait… Pas tant que ça. Il se posa sur le dossier, étirant ses jambes pour tenter de se détendre.

Stiles l'imita et colla son épaule à la sienne, il apprécia le geste, fermant les yeux aux sensations familières qu'il lui procurait à ce simple geste. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, son parfum l'entourait, mêlant l'odeur du café et de la cannelle. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

-Je suis parti. Barry ferma les yeux et savoura les picotements que son regard ambré lui donnait sur la joue.

-En plein repas, tu es parti. Woua… ça n'a même pas eu le temps d'être horrible, en fait. Gloussa-t-il, son souffla balayant sa peau.

-Non. Sourit-il en tourna la tête vers lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour s'alanguir de leur couleur et du pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur lui. "J'ai tenu bon ! Je suis un héro, il paraît, je devais pouvoir faire ça quand même." Il rit doucement avant de se mordre la lèvre, geste capté par le regard lumineux face à lui. "Non, j'ai pris mes affaires ce matin et je suis parti. On a installé des chambres à STAR Labs, je les ai mise là bas avant d'arriver ici."

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, pinçant les lèvres tout en regardant fixement les siennes. Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir d'appréhension. Il lui avait manqué, tellement ! Dire qu'il avait passé pratiquement tout le weekend avec lui, et d'autres nombreuses nuits aussi. Et à chaque retrouvailles, ses entrailles réclamaient ardemment leur dû. La sensation de manque se faisant plus forte à chaque fois.

-Je te proposerais bien de rester à l'appart, mais… j'ai peur que tu fuis au premier cafard. Sa voix rauque le fit déglutir, son souffle se fit plus profond. "Sinon… j'ai ma pause là."

-Ok…

Barry tourna un regard circulaire sur le reste de la pièce, personne ne semblait regarder dans leur direction, alors il prit le bras de son mec et les conduisit à la vitesse du son sur le toit. Quand ils se stoppèrent, Stiles chancela légèrement, mais il fut vite maîtrisé par les bras de Barry qui encercle son corps. Le Flash sentit une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur son dos. Il agrippa son t-shirt au logo du Jitters et maintint sa hanche de l'autre main. Les deux hommes se sourirent avec plaisir avant de caresser leurs lèvres contre l'autre. Après ce repas désastreux, Barry se sentit enfin libre de respirer, libre de ses mouvements et de ses pensées. Parce que la bouche contre lui était chaude, douce et compréhensive. Rien ne lui était imposée, elle lui montrait juste à quel point il lui avait manqué. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour le conforter dans l'idée que lui aussi était en manque.

Stiles pencha doucement la tête, inclinant l'angle parfait pour pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue quémandeuse. Il en soupira de satisfaction, bordel, qu'il était bien là ! Même s'il se sentait le besoin de respirer, il prit soin de languir son petit ami en terminant leur câlin par de petites caresses de sa langue sur sa copine. Stiles se laissa faire, les doigts crispés contre sa peau, lui offrant ce qu'il voulait.

-Moi, si on vivait ensemble, j'aurai peur de ne plus pouvoir te donner ce genre de chose. Souffla l'analyste contre ses lèvres avant d'éloigner son visage pour l'observer. Il sourit, satisfait, l'homme avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entre ouverte, puis doucement ses lèvres s'étirèrent, conquises.

Puis le portable de Barry sonna dans sa poche et il grogna au moment mal choisi pour être interrompu. Parfois, il avait l'envie dévorante de lui apprendre à voler, sentir le vent caresser le plastique ça devait être chouette, non ?

-Allo ? Fit-il en mettant le téléphone contre son oreille, ne lâchant pas Stiles du regard, ni de la main sur la hanche. "J'arrive tout de suite." Il raccrocha en pestant et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas de nature curieuse… en fait, si mais… ça va ? Releva Stiles en cherchant à attirer son regard.

-Ils ont retrouvé Snart. Sa voix blanche contrasta avec son regard où perlait une once de regret. "Dans le fleuve."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Snart avait toujours eu ce regrad de glace, perçant et calculateur. Tant d’adjectifs péjoratifs que Barry pourrait sans problème énumérer. Mais là tout de suite, rien n’arrivait à décrocher son regard de ces deux orbes poisseuses, opaque et sans vie. Les petites injections de sang dans la cornée indiquées à l’analyste que Snart avait du subir un étranglement, sans compter sur les marques bleues autour de son coup, mais pas que.

Sans nul doute, la cause de la mort est dû à une balle tirée à bout portant en plein milieu du front. Malgré tout, il avait des bleus sur les pommettes, sa lèvres inférieur est explosée et quelque uns de ses doigts sont fracturés. Il fut évident que Fratelli s’en était donné à cœur joie sur son cadeau de Noël. Ce trou sombre lui donna même l’impression qu’il avait du s’ennuyer sur la fin, bâclant lâchement le travail.

  * Barry… Souffla Joe, à genoux face à l’analyste, le corps les séparant. "Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est pas passé l’autre soir, mais…"
  * Je sais. Barry fronça le regard, ne lâchant pas le visage inanimé de son ennemi juré.



Il s’en veut, tellement. Parce que même si la rage l’avait aveuglé à ce moment là, il sait à l’instant qu’il y avait peut-être une autre solution. Il y a toujours une autre solution, il suffisait juste de chercher un peu. Peut-être devrait-il se dénoncer ? Peut-être devrait-il se rendre et dire que c’est lui – le Flash – qui a livré Snart à Fratelli ? Souvent, Barry s’était retrouvé au bord de cette falaise. Ce bord qui l’attirait et qui lui chantait les louanges de l’abus de pouvoir. Qui le ferait passer du côté obscure. Mais il avait échoué.

  * Je vais arranger ça… On a aucune preuve que c’est Fratelli. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Joe se lève difficilement et Barry lâche enfin le corps des yeux pour observer les alentours, la zone désaffectée est bien vide.
  * Non, rien. La balle est ressortie et on n’a pas retrouvé d’arme. Barry se relève et ramasse sa mallette avant de mettre la sangle sur son épaule. "Joe… je,…"
  * Tu n’as pas tiré cette balle, Barry ? Le coupa le lieutenant, une main tendue vers lui, la question évidente dans le regard et Barry ne sut pas s’il devait se vexer qu’il se pose réellement la question ou si c’est juste rhétorique.
  * Non, biensûr que non.
  * On va régler ça, ne t’inquiète pas.



Le Flash souffla d’abandon, sa journée était un cauchemar. Il aimerait tellement s’enfermer dans son lit avec Stiles et respirer son parfum pour s’endormir. Oublier tout ça. Il ne douta pas que Joe pourrait faire quelque chose, mais Barry sut qu’il ne pourrait jamais oublié les conséquences de ses actes désespérés.

  * Barry ? L’interpella Joe avant que le plus jeune ne quitte la scène de crime, l’analyste ferme les yeux et prie qu’ils ne discutent pas de leurs dispute maintenant. Je suis désolé… j’aurais du te dire… pour Iris.



Barry était passé à autre chose, il avait fait une croix sur les silences, les absences et l’ignorance dont il avait subit les gourous pendant des mois. Tout ça pour lui, c’est terminé. Pourquoi avoir besoin de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses ? Les Wells avait toujours cette fâcheuse manie de revenir sur le passé, en plus d’être rancuniers à leurs heures perdues.

Alors il ne préféra pas répondre et quitta les lieux en silence. Son esprit était miné, il broyait littéralement du noir. Ses actes avaient causés la mort d’un homme. Certes un connard, mais un homme quand même.

 

*** *** ***

  * Tu sais pourquoi j’ai peur du noir ?



Barry appuya l’arrière de son crane contre le mur de la cuisine de Stiles. Il n’avait pas peur des écailles de peintures, ni même des possibles cafard qui pouvaient cavaler sur le parquet pourri, non. Il était juste porté par le regard doux et chaud que son mec pouvait poser sur lui à l’instant même.

  * Non… Stiles entrelaça leur jambes, face à lui.
  * Tu as entendu parlé de la singularité qu’il y a eu il y a quelques mois ? Il n’osa tellement pas regarder l’homme face à lui dans les yeux, la honte de son égoïsme le prenant aux tripes depuis son départ de la scène de crime.
  * Hey… Stiles s’inquiéta de son demi silence, de cette fragilité qu’il traînait depuis son arrivée. "Toi et moi, on a trop souffert pour ne pas comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Quoi qu’il y ai, Barry, tu peux me le dire…"



Barry releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui ambré de l’homme qu’il craignait de décevoir. Son corps vibrait pour lui, respirait pour lui. Il voulait tellement tout lui dire et tout savoir de lui en échange.

  * J’ai réussi à retourner dans le passé, grâce à la vitesse pure afin de renvoyer le responsable de la mort de ma mère d’où il venait et… je croyais que si je changeais le passé, mon avenir serait meilleur, que… ma mère serait vivante et que… Barry laissa l’humidité envahir ses yeux, souriant doucement au souvenir du visage de sa mère, de Nora qui le regardait comme il était aujourd’hui.
  * Tu serais heureux ? Stiles frotta son pied sur la cuisse de Barry, l’analyste renifla à ce geste, son cœur débordant d’amour pour ce mec qui pouvait le comprendre.
  * Mais je n’ai pas pu changer les choses, je n’ai rien fait et… quand je suis revenu, mon petit voyage égoiste à créé une singularité temporelle. Barry frotta ses yeux et chassa les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues laiteuses mais rougies d’émotion. « La ville a été en partie détruite, tout autour de nous se retrouva attiré par ce vortex, comme un siffon. C’était… angoissant. Mais je savais… je savais que le seul moyen d’arrêter ça, c’était que je m’y enfonce, que je cours à contre sens pour ralentir et étouffer le sillon. »



Barry put sentir cette obscurité le prendre alors qu’il fut éveillé, lui coller à la peau comme des mains morbides qui se hissent sur son corps. Il reposa sa tête contre le mur et essaya de ne pas fermer les yeux, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de tout revivre aussi durement que s’il y était encore. Il sentit la main de Stiles remonter sur sa jambe et bientôt il fut assis à côté de lui.

  * J’ai couru aussi vite que j’ai pu, je sentais la force de la gravité de la ville qui m’attirait mais aussi celle du vortex qui… mon corps… il a craqué, j’ai senti mes os se… briser sous la pression. Il y faisait si noir… si froid. J’étais si seul…
  * Tu n’es plus seul, Barry. Et je crois même pouvoir te dire, que tu n’as jamais été seul. Chuchota Stiles en prenant sa main, croisant lentement leurs doigts ensemble.



Barry observa le geste, leurs doigts mêlés lui donnaient des frissons, sentir le simple contact de sa peau contre la sienne lui filait des tourbillons d’émotions difficilement contrôlable.

  * Et je peux même te dire que Cisco va m’envoyer par je ne sais quel… étrange concept… dans l’espace si je te fais du mal, donc… Stiles sourit pour lui seul et leva leurs doigts plus près de son visage. « Caitlin et Cisco… ne les laisse pas dans l’ignorance parce que tu crois qu’ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Parce qu’ils ne le pourront pas… si tu ne leur dis rien. Ils ont l’air d’être des gens bien, Barry Allen. Comme toi. »



Stiles tourne la tête vers lui, ancrant son regard ambré dans le sien. Ça fait planer Barry, à chaque fois. Derrière ces paroles, l’analyste sait qu’il ne parle pas que de lui, mais bien du jeune de Beacon Hills qui a trop vécu. Barry s’était ouvert à lui, et il espéra secrètement que qu’un jour, Stiles le fasse pour lui.

  * Ok… Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, trop happés par ses yeux.



Le silence demeura entre eux, lourd et tangible à la fois. Barry pensa même qu’il faisait soudainement chaud dans cette pièce où le chauffage n’était qu’une option que Stiles ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblèrent d’anticipation. Il était excité, prêt et impatient. En lui, Barry sentit une décharge brûlante crépiter. Elle se propagea dans l’ensemble de son être, parcourant chacun des systèmes nerveux de son corps, jusqu’à rendre ses cheveux électriques. Il le sentit aussi clairement que ses battements cardiaques.

  * Vu les petits éclairs que je viens de voir dans tes yeux, tu en as tout autant envie que moi… Souffla Stiles avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur, et il n’aurait pas dû.



Barry l’embrassa fiévreusement, peu importe l’état de son corps. Il posa les mains sur l’homme qu’il aimait et le poussa sur le parquet pourri dans le but évident de ne faire plus qu’un avec lui. Stiles était patient, à l’écoute et il semblait parfois lire dans ses pensées. Peut-être en était-il capable et que c’était l’une des choses qu’il ne lui avait pas encore dis, qui sait ? Peu importe, il avait encore du mal à croire en son étoile pour être tombé sur lui dans un café. Peut-être devrait-il même remercier Iris pour ça. Ouai, il le fera…

Stiles posa les mains sur lui, sa taille et son dos. Barry sentit les doigts glisser sur sa peau, lui arrachant des frissons le long de sa colonne. Il pressa alors son corps contre le sien, totalement transparent quand à ses intentions. Stiles ne lui refusa rien et accrocha l’une de ses jambes contre sa cuisse, son souffle était erratique contre sa bouche et l’analyse s’évertua à l’aider à respirer. Sa langue s’insinua en lui et son corps fondit contre le serveur, permettant à l’ancien de Beacon Hills de les retourner pour le dominer, s’arrachant à son baiser en faisant gémir Barry comme un gosse. Stiles le surplomba et enleva son t-shirt pour dévoiler son torse crémeux, une fine ligne de poils sur ses abdominaux, descendant outrageusement pour disparaître dans son jean. Barry s’enflamma et attrapa ses hanches pour l’emmener sur le lit à vitesse supersonique.

Stiles s’échoua sur le lit, déboussolé quelques secondes avant de rire doucement et d’écarter les jambes pour accueillir Barry qui ôta lui-même son pull et sa chemise. Les deux hommes repartirent dans un ballet charnel, leur peau nue et leurs lèvres enfiévrées. Stiles accrocha les cheveux du Flash , soupirant d’aise quand il glissa ses lèvres sur sa joue pour disparaître vers son oreille. Tout ne devint que brouillard pour Barry, son corps bourdonnait, son sang pulsait et bientôt il se mit à vibrer.

  * Si tu pouvais utiliser ta vitesse pour nous déshabiller, je te… Barry s’exécuta sans même réfléchir et Stiles n’y comprit rien. "Ok… ouai, c’est carrément mieux."



Nus comme le jour de leur naissance, Barry ne sentit aucune gêne, son regard plongé dans celui de son homme, il comprit que lui aussi n’était pas prêt de renoncer ce soir, ni même les autres soirs. Au diable son portable, il pourrait sonner la fin du monde qu’il s’en ficherait royal. Ce soir, Stiles et lui passeraient leur nuit ensemble, sans s’occuper de qui que ce soit.

  * Ok Barry…



Stiles susurra et s’assit devant Barry à genoux devant lui. Il pris son visage d’une main, caressant sa joue. L’analyse ressentit la caresse aussi profondément qu’il l’aimait. Il ferma les yeux et sentit l’autre main se poser sur sa hanche, il a les mains chaudes, fermes mais fébriles à la fois. Ça touche Barry en plein cœur et il s’avance pour s’installer sur les genoux du serveur. Ils entrèrent en contact et Stiles souffle contre sa bouche avant d’happer ses lèvres dans un baiser lourd de promesse pour leur nuit. Barry entour sa nuque des ses mains, fourragea ses doigts dans cette tignasse déstructurée et accentua leur baiser. Ils y étaient.

Leurs sexes en contact direct, l’analyste du CSI de Central City ne pu s’empêcher de balancer des hanches contre Stiles qui glissa ses mains le long de son dos jusqu’à se poser délicatement sur ses fesses. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert, impatient et lourd de tensions. Barry se sentit vibrer mais Stiles n’en dit rien et cela le toucha.

Les longs doigts contre sa peau le fit trembler, il voulait que Stiles aille plus loin dans ses caresses, il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de se sentir entier avec lui. Il balança plus vigoureusement ses hanches, lui passant le message, tirant sur les cheveux entre ses doigts, impatient.

Stiles comprit sûrement où il voulait en venir car il enleva une de ses mains pour fouiller sous son oreiller, sa seconde suivante, Barry l’observa mettre du gel sur ses doigts avant de le regarder fixement.

Ils restèrent silencieux, le cœur battant à se fixer longuement. L’autorisation accordée, Barry posa son front humide contre le sien, inspira doucement et l’embrassa avec douceur. Stiles commença alors son exploration intime.

Il caressa le lobe de chaque fesse pour venir lentement titiller la zone vierge de Barry. L’anticipation et l’appréhensions le gagnèrent mais il se força à rester calme, inspirer profondément tout en cajolant la bouche de son petit ami. Stiles effectua de tous petits cercles, du bout de son doigts, l’analyste trembla mais repris son balancement, sa verge tendue contre l’autre. Décidé à ne pas se laisser prendre par la crainte et resté détendu, Barry empoigna leur deux verges ensemble pour les masturber amoureusement. Stiles lui mordit soudainement la lèvre inférieur, sifflant contre sa bouche et Barry sourit, lui retournant la faveur mais avec plus de douceur, tirant légèrement sur sa lèvre tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Le serveur entra alors le bout de son doigt sans que Barry ne ressente la moindre gêne. Cela le remplit de joie, il voulu plus et accentua son déhanché et tira un peu plus dans les cheveux empoignés, enhardissant Stiles pour leur plus grand plaisir.

  * Bon sang… Geignit Barry, enfiévré par les vas et viens en lui et par sa main salvatrice.
  * Ouai…



Stiles respira difficilement, entrant un second doigt en lui facilement. AU fond de lui, Barry le sentit entrer et sortir avec facilité, gonflant cette boule d’allégresse en son sein qui faisait palpiter son rythme cardiaque. Il embrassa fougueusement Stiles, gémissant dans le cœur de sa bouche. Soudain son cœur dérapa et il happa l’air que Stiles voulu bien lui donner. Juste _là_ , il avait sentit cette petite décharge, ce point fragile et sensible qui lui donna un vertige de plaisir.

  * Encore… Il masturba plus vite leur verge, remerciant ses longs doigts pour les agripper ensemble. "Bordel… encore…"



Stiles grogna et s’activa a répéter ce léger angle qui le faisait littéralement planer. Son corps semblait prendre feu dans le fond de ces draps témoins de leur amour. C’était peut-être niais, mais Barry ne tenait plus à rien d’autre qu’à cette boule rugissante dans le creux de ses reins. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était que Stiles lui fasse l’amour comme il le lui avait promis. Il se retint comme il put de venir dans sa main, ralentissant le rythme sous les plaintes de Stiles qui gémit contre sa bouche.

  * Att.. Attend. Souffla Barry, ne pouvant s’empêcher de balancer ses hanches contre les doigts en lui. "Je… Tu dois… fais moi… tu m’as promis, bordel !"
  * Oh mon dieu…



Barry réussit à glousser mais se retint de chouiner quand Stiles retira doucement ses doigts en lui avant de basculer leur corps pour allonger Barry, sa tête reposant dans l’amas d’oreillers chiffonnés. Il enfila un préservatif, s’enduit de gel et caressa le torse de l’analyste en plongeant son regard dans le sien. En silence, ses mains glissèrent vers sa verge rougie mais fière, arrachant un sifflement lourd au Flash offert. Puis il écarta ses cuisses et vint se présenter à lui, juste au bord.

  * Baboum… Barry, tu le sais ?
  * Ouai, s’il te plait.



Stiles entra lentement en lui, Barry l’observa se mordre la lèvre, le regard voilé jusqu’à ce qu’il y soit jusqu’à la garde. L’analyste cru qu’il pouvait enfin respirer correctement, entier et complet. Stiles commença ses mouvements, agrippant les hanches de Barry qui releva les jambes pour un meilleur accès. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, jura et respira lourdement en sentant cette boule en lui revenir violement. Son torse se comprima d’un sentiment trop grand pour lui, il entendait leurs souffles erratiques, leurs peaux claquantes, il sentait la chaleur, le contact et le frémissement sur leurs peaux. Il ressentait tout autour d’eux. Il ne sut pas si c’était grâce à ses talents, ses capacités extraordinaires, ou si c’était juste comme ça que ça devait être avec la personne qu’on aime. Mais c’était là, entre eux dans cette chambre miteuse, au parquet pourri, aux peintures écaillées, et il n’aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs.

Il siffla quand sa propre main toucha sa verge gorgée, il imprima un va et vient long et profond, aux même accent que Stiles entre ses fesses. Son corps en sueur, commença à trembler, ses émotions se mélangèrent et des vibrations s’allièrent à son excitation.

  * Bon sang, Barry ! Stiles eu du mal à respirer et rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le corps vibrant du Flash.



Barry savait qu’il vibrait, mais rien ne pouvait contrôler ça, là tout de suite, son dos s’arqua et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa verge, longuement il vint sur son ventre, chaud et puissant. Stiles enserra plus fort ses cuisses et il le sentit se libérer en même temps que lui avant de ralentir doucement jusqu’à s’arrêter. C’est à ce moment là que Barry cessa de vibrer, le cœur battant dans ton son corps, le souffle court.

 

*** *** ***

 

Le lendemain matin, ou midi - Barry ne sut pas vraiment quelle heure il pouvait être – les deux hommes étaient emmêlés dans les draps, les jambes nouées. Barry se réveilla doucement, frottant son visage d’une main lourde. Il tourna la tête vers Stiles, sur le ventre et le visage enfoui dans les oreillers , le serveur dormait à point fermé. Il sourit.

Cette nuit ensemble, vraiment ensemble, lui flanqua un sourire de dingue sur le visage, ce sourire qui lui plissait le regard de malice, qui dévoilait l’ensemble de ses dents en une seule fois. Ce sourire là. Et s’il devait repenser à cette nuit, il pensa surtout à ce que lui avait dit Stiles. Il savait où il en était dans sa relation avec le serveur, dans son ancienne relation avec Iris, mais aussi avec Caitlin et Cisco. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, et il n’avait pas le droit de les maintenir à distance tout en leur demandant de comprendre son silence. Ce n’était pas honnête.

Fort de sa décision, il roula sur le côté et vint coller son corps encore nu à celui de son serveur préféré, il avait la peau fraîche alors il remonta la couverture sur lui et embrassa sa joue disponible. Stiles grogna et bougea légèrement vers lui, comme aimanté.

  * Hey… faut que je parle à Caitlin et Cisco… t’avais raison. Sourit-il le visage près du sien, ses doigts caressant ses mèches rebelles.
  * J’ai toujours raison… Marmonna Stiles avant de s’endormir à nouveau.
  * On se voit au Jitter ce soir ?
  * Ok…



Barry sourit encore une fois et se leva du lit. Il s’habilla en vitesse Flash pour courir jusqu’à sa nouvelle chambre chez Stars Labs. La douche prise et les dents brossées comme un grand, il observa son reflet dans le miroir encore légèrement embué. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître, ses joues étaient plus roses, son regard bien plus pétillant et il avait toujours ce même sourire plaqué sur le visage. Et ça ne l’énerva même pas !

Habillé d’un jean et d’une chemise noire, il marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs de Stars Labs, chantonnant un air imaginaire lorsqu’il entra dans l’open space de l’antre secrète. Cisco était déjà là, travaillant sur un gadget dont lui seul avait le secret jusqu’à ce qu’il s’avère utile.

  * Hey, Barry ! Lança faussement joyeux le scientifique, le nez toujours collé sur son gadget, des loupes sur le nez.



Barry grimaça. Il connaissait suffisamment le jeune mexicain pour savoir qu’il lui en veut. A quel point, ça restait encore à déterminer. Il jeta un œil dans le labo mais ne trouva pas le Docteur Snow alors il se racla la gorge et se saisi du premier tabouret à roulette qu’il trouva pour le déplacer le plus lentement possible près de son ami. Cisco roula des yeux et se concentra sur sa tâche au grand désarroi de Barry.

  * Ecoute… Cisco, je…



C’est ce moment que choisi Caitlin pour entrer dans la pièce, Barry ne sut pas s’il devait être soulagé ou énervé. Mais au moins, il n’aurait pas à s’expliquer deux fois. Il se massa la nuque et se redressa pour saluer la jeune femme dont le ventre auquel n’avait jamais fait attention s’avérait plus rebondit qu’avant, dévoilant sa grossesse qu’elle portait à merveille.

  * Barry !
  * C’est super que tu sois là parce que… j’ai a vous parler. Souffla Barry en donnant son tabouret au docteur.
  * Rien de grave ? Comment va Stiles ? Caitlin semblait vraiment sincère là où Cisco eu un léger rictus.
  * Heu, non ça va, il va très bien. En fait, c’est un peu de ça que je voulais… Barry toucha ses joues avant de frotter sa tignasse à peine coiffée. « Je vous dois des excuses, pour toutes ces dernières semaines. J’ai pas été très présent, ni coopératif alors que vous… vous m’avez soutenu depuis toujours sans jamais rien demandé… »



Cela eu le mérite de lever le nez de Cisco qui posa doucement ses outils sur la table, Caitlin lui jeta un œil rapide avant de fixer Barry, inquiète. Il continua sur sa lancée, espérant vraiment qu’il puisse aller jusqu’au bout.

  * Courir dans la singularité m’a atteint plus que je ne l’aurais voulu, j’ai… eu du mal à dormir, j’avais des terreurs nocturnes sans compter que je suis incapable de m’endormir dans le noir et…
  * Pourquoi ne pas nous ne avoir parlé ! Barry, c’est quelque chose d’important… S’inquiéta Caitlin
  * Ça va… c’est juste que là haut… j’ai ressenti les deux gravités et j’ai eu la sensation écœurante que mon corps se déchirait en deux.



Cisco grimaça et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Bientôt il vint poser une main réconfortante sur l’épaule du Flash donnant à Barry une sensation encourageante.

  * Iris est partie et alors j’ai cru que je me retrouvai seul dans un univers où je pensais que je n’avais plus ma place, que mes actes égoïstes avaient détruit trop de vies… Caitlin vint à son tour poser une main sur lui, sur son genoux avec un sourire compatissant. « Et il y a eu Stiles… » Ne put-il s’empêcher de sourire. « Il est aussi torturé que moi et… il a vécu des choses aussi surnaturelle que nous ! Il a cette faculté à me faire sourire pour rien, à me donner envie d’avancer… Il…. »



Barry baissa la tête, souriant pour lui seul, les joues rouges et le cœur battant. Penser à lui, lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Stiles faisait maintenant parti de sa vie, et il l’espérait pour longtemps maintenant. Il était dorénavant le moment de parler de lui, d’eux, à ses meilleurs amis.

  * Il… On est… en couple. Lâcha-t-il misérablement, par peur de leur regard, de leur jugement, mais aussi par pudeur.
  * En… couple. Répéta lentement Cisco qui retira sa main de son épaule.



Barry observa son geste et plissa le regard dans sa direction avant de tourner la tête vers Caitlin. Fait rassurant, elle souriait. Elle souriait comme un ange bienveillant. Il rougit son cet aspect maternelle et ignora le jeune Mexicain, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire vu la tête qu’il faisait actuellement. Est-ce du dégoût ?

  * Enfin… tout ça pour m’excuser de ne pas vous avoir donner toute mon attention alors que vous aviez clairement tout donné de la votre. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…
  * C’est normal Barry, on s’inquiétait juste pour toi. Lui sourit Caitlin en se levant du tabouret pour venir l’enlacer dans un câlin qu’ils avait toujours aimé faire.
  * Merci…



Barry recula et jeta un regard à Cisco qui fixait le vide avec une mimique étrange sur le regard. Le Flash préféra ne pas s’en inquiéter pour l’instant, si Cisco avait quelque chose à lui dire, il ne se gênerait pas le moment voulu.

  * Alors, hum… Caitlin passa un bras autour du sien et commença à l’emmener vers la salle d’examen et Barry sut qu’il allait passer une batterie de test pour la rassurer. "En couple, hein ?"



Ou pas…


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

  * Ah, tu es là ! Mindy montra sa joie à la seconde ou Stiles passa les portes du Jitters pour prendre son service.
  * Fidèle au poste !



Il prit le temps d’enlever sa veste et enfila un petit tablier rouge au couleur de l’enseigne dans la salle réserver au salarié. Son humeur était plus que bonne, ses perspectives étaient de moins en moins floues. Il put même se plaire à penser à l’avenir dans cette ville. Peut-être était-ce le bon endroit et le bon moment pour s’installer. Loin de Beacon Hill.

Il commença à débarrasser les tables vides, nettoya les surfaces souillées tout en sifflotant un air qui passait sur l’écran de télé au fond de la pièce.

Il pensa à Barry. Comment étaient ses journées quand Barry n’existait pas et qu’il n’avait pas à penser à lui ? Putain… Il ne sait plus mais ça devait être une sacré merde. Barry lui donnait envie de s’installer, lui donner envie de parler de son père, Barry lui donner envie de se toucher comme un ado. Ce regard clair, lumineux et doux, ces longs doigts, son sourire…

Cette nuit avait été magique. Si intense et profond. Ouai… Il se racla la gorge, pas sûr d’être au bon endroit pour se mettre à penser à ca.

  * Une femme est passée tout à l’heure, elle a demandé à te voir. Sourit Mindy quand il passa derrière le comptoir pour lui donner un coup de main.
  * Un femme ? Il fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant à qui aurait bien pu le demander.



Et il ne fallait pas demander à Mindy si elle la connaissait, elle est arrivée à Starling City que peu de temps avant lui… Puis il ne lui fallu pas plus longtemps pour trouver de qui il s’agissait. Iris West qui n’a pas du apprécier l’éloignement de son soupirant depuis tant d’année.

Il l’avait vu, son regard perçant et hautain. Il lui avait privé de son jouet si c’était de cette façon qu’elle voyait Barry. Elle veut le voir ? Qu’à cela ne tienne, il allait la recevoir.

 

*** *** ***

 

Toute la journée, Stiles la passa à imaginer sa rencontre avec Iris, planifier son discours, préparer la défense. Vraiment, il était dans les startin’ block.

Mais Iris n’avait pas pointé le bout de son nez quand la fin de la journée arriva. Alors il débarrassa le café saluant Mindy qui part en mettant sa veste en jean. A peine la jeune fille partie, qu’un courant d’air balaya quelques serviettes en papier, frappant le serveur d’un coup de vent.

  * Woww ! Il lève les mains en l’air et sourit quand Barry dérapa artistiquement près de lui. "Hey, étranger ! J’espère que tu fais le ménage aussi vite que tu fous le bordel !" Barry rit... Et il n’est même pas désolé…



Barry l’aida malgré tout à tout ramasser et même à la vitesse du Flash ! Stiles gloussa et secoua la tête plus amusé que réellement agacé, ce genre de capacité devait être cool. Il repensa à lui ado, mais l’ado débile qui pendait aux arbres, pas celui qui oublia que vivre devait être une sacrément belle aventure.

Ce Stiles là aurait arborait le sourire de l’enfer qui rendait son père complètement dingue, il aurait crapahuté jusqu’aux villes voisines pour découvrir le monde, ouep, même à quelques kilomètres de là ! Il aurait couru jusqu’à en perdre le souffle et bruler ses muscles. Ouai… il aurait fait plein de chose…

  * Alors tu es prêt ? Barry le sortit de sa mélancolie alors qu’il ramassait les dernières feuilles sur le sol.
  * Ouep ! On y va !



Stiles se releva et posa le tout sur le comptoir, se promettant de ranger le tout demain matin. Barry lui donna une coup d’épaule léger avec un sourire à damner. Tous les deux sortirent du Jitters, le printemps leur apporta l’odeur fleuri des fleurs sur le trottoir. Malgré la nuit, l’air était presque trop chaud, l’été serait là plus vite que prévu.

  * Stiles ? Murmura une voix chevrotante derrière les deux hommes ce qui statufia le susnommé sur place.



Barry observa la jeune femme et jeta un regard curieux vers son mec qui resta de dos, la main bloquée sur la serrure du café. La jeune femme avança d’un pas vers eux, faisant frissonner Stiles qui lâcha la poignée de la porte et se tourna lentement vers elle. Il pouvait dire qu’elle n’avait pas changé, mais qu’elle n’était plus non plus la même. Quelque chose dans son regard le faisait trembler d’angoisse mais ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi flamboyants. Qu’en avait-il vraiment à faire au juste ?

  * Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Lydia ? Claqua-t-il en rangeant la clé du Jitters dans la poche de son jean, se positionnant à côté de Barry sans réellement oser le regarder. "Comment m’as-tu trouvé ?"
  * Ça n’a pas été facile… Elle dévia son regard lentement sur Barry, le visage toujours tourné vers Stiles dans une question muette qu’il entendit parfaitement.
  * Abrège, Lydia. Stiles souffla en leva la tête vers le ciel priant qu’il ait encore suffisamment le morale pour filer sous la couette avec Barry.
  * On a… on a lancé un logiciel qui repérerait ton nom sur le net. Elle prenait de l’assurance à chaque mot qu’elle prononçait, alternant son regard entre lui et Barry. "Il a été entré il y a quelques mois."



Barry grimaça et claqua la langue, ne sachant pas s’il devait s’en vouloir ou non. Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, relevant légèrement le coin droit de ses lèvres. Il comprit sans effort qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

  * Ok, écoute Lydia… Si je n’ai pas donné de nouvelle c’est pour une bonne raison, alors… rentre chez toi.
  * On a besoin de toi ! Tu dois venir avec moi à Beacon Hills ! Elle avança de plusieurs pas vers lui mais il recula d’autant avant qu’elle n’arrive à lui toucher le bras. « C’est Scott, il… »
  * Ne parle pas de lui. Et oublies. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi et… je ne veux vraiment pas savoir. Il lève les mains en signe de reddition. « Rentre chez toi, Lydia. »
  * Stiles ! Le retint Lydia alors que les deux hommes s’apprêtent à partir. « On a tous perdu quelqu’un, on a… tous tellement vécu d’horreur, ensemble ! » Elle fit un pas en avant et Stiles se tourna vers elle, perplexe quand à là où elle voulait en venir. « Mais on est toujours resté là les uns pour les autres ! Notre… meute… a toujours su être forte, elle nous aide dans les moments difficiles, on ne fuit pas, Stiles ! »



Sous le haussement de voix de la Banshee, Stiles a une illumination, comme un éclair dans le cortex cérébrale. Il regarda Lydia qui a cette moue contrariée sur le visage, qui le fixait comme elle le faisait il y a plus de six ans. Avec supériorité et exaspération. D’abord il ricana, puis frotta son nez et tourna la tête vers Barry qui était aussi perdu qu’il pouvait-être en cet instant. Doucement il revint vers Lydia et rit de façon pincée en tendant une main vers elle.

  * Il ne t’a rien dit, hum ? Lydia fronça le regard et croisa les bras contre elle. « Scott ne vous a rien dit, n’est-ce pas ? » Sourit-il, presque amusé.



Il ne sait pas quoi en penser, il ne sait pas quoi dire non plus. Il frotta sa tignasse et recula d’un pas, cognant le dos contre Barry qui ne bougea pas. Stiles aimerait juste continuer à rester contre lui et s’enfermer dans leur bulle où on ne parle pas des choses qui nous font mal.

  * Non. Souffla-t-elle. De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Stiles ?
  * Je parle… Stiles frotta sa nuque. « Je parle de Scott McCall, véritable Alpha qui n’a pas cru en moi, Lydia ! Il m’a demandé de quitter la meute… »



A ses propres mots, Stiles ressentit en lui un sentiment qu’il n’a plus sentit depuis longtemps. De la honte.

La honte d’avoir été jeté après plus de dix ans d’amitié. D’être tombé si bas dans l’estime de son meilleur ami, de son frère, parce qu’il a survécu, parce qu’il s’était défendu.

  * Quoi ? Mais pourq…
  * Franchement, ça n’a pas d’importance. Tu vois, je ne peux rien pour toi. J’ai une vie ici, j’ai enfin trouvé un endroit où je suis bien depuis que je suis parti. Je suis sûr que Scott peut se débrouiller sans moi.



Il n’a pas compté, mais Stiles se demanda combien de fois il a fait demi-tour pour partir, Barry prêt à le suivre à chaque fois, en silence. Mais encore une fois, Lydia le retint.

  * Scott est dans le coma… et il te cherche.



L’humain ne put nier que cette nouvelle à son importance. Elle lui donna même des frissons. Lui, Scott McCall, l’invulnérable, le roc, l’Alpha… était tombé.

 

*** *** *** ***

  * Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?



Barry remonta la couette au dessus de leur corps, pas aveugle au doute qui sont en train d’assaillir son petit ami. Sur le chemin du retour après avoir promis à Lydia qu’ils se retrouveraient au même endroit demain matin, Stiles n’avait pas desserré les dents, le regard occupé et les muscles tendus.

Barry avait tout fait pour qu’il se détente, et il avait réussi ! Durant de longues minutes où il a prit soin de caresser son corps, de l’embrasser et de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin et envie. Mais une fois reposé sur le matelas, essoufflé, le serveur reprit ce visage contrarié.

Stiles inspira lentement. Allongé sur le dos, Barry ne pouvait observer que son profil, tous ces grains de beauté qui parsemaient son visage le rendait dingue. Il voudrait tellement qu’il se confie à lui comme Barry l’avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Puis Stiles souffla et continua d’observer le plafond avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

  * J’ai été… agressé… tellement de fois depuis ce soir là, dans les bois…



Barry plissa le regard, intrigué et quelque part un peu excité à la fois de connaître enfin l’histoire. Stiles continua et jamais Barry ne le coupa.

  * Scott a été mordu par un Alpha parce que je l’ai trainé dans les bois et que je l’ai laissé tout seul la bas quand mon père m’a choppé. De là… je ne l’ai jamais laissé tombé, il était déjà mon meilleur ami, mon frère. A partir de là on est devenu une meute, même si nous n’étions que deux… Je me suis battu contre des loups, des vieux psychopathes, des ninjas, des Berzakers… Mais la bataille que je ne pensais jamais mener… c’était celle contre Scott. En fait, je n’en ai pas vraiment eu, il ne m’a même pas laissé une chance.  Et ça… Scott n’a pas compris, il n’a même pas essayé de comprendre comment on en était arrivé là. Il a juste fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. C’était son grand défaut d’ailleurs, Scott Mc Call fait confiance à tout le monde… 



         Un soir, un gamin qu’on avait lobotomisé a essayé de me tuer, de tuer mon père. On s’est battu. Alors quand j’ai cru que j’allais mourir là, qu’il allait m’avoir, j’ai fais ce qu’il fallait. Et il est mort.  

        Mais les massacres, les sorciers et toutes autres bestioles sont arrivées à Beacon Hills. Au fil des années, on les as combattus les uns après les autres, avec des alliés insoupçonnés, mais avec des pertes impensables. J’y ai perdu mon âme, j’y ai perdu une amie…j’y ai perdu mon père. 

Stiles se tourna pour se mettre face à Barry, il passa ses doigts tremblant au dessus de la cicatrice sur son épaule, effleurant à peine les boursoufflures.

  * Donovan m’a mordu ce soir là, en me prenant par surprise. Il était ce qu’on appelait une chimère. Et j’ai prié tous les soirs pour qu’il ne m’ai pas transformé en quoi que soit.



Barry fixait son visage, peiné de voir son regard vague et lointain. Les épreuves l’avaient tellement marqué, qu’il fut surprit que le serveur arrive encore à sourire auprès de lui aujourd’hui. Stiles était fort mentalement et physiquement. Ça se voyait, ce corps athlétique ne s’était pas façonné tout seul ! Et Dieu qu’il aimait ce corps…

  * Scott m’a tourné le dos et… pour moi, il est responsable de la mort de mon père.



Barry comprenait tellement. Il pouvait sans mal imaginer la douleur de la perte, la rancœur et la colère. Tous ces sentiments, il les avait ressentis pour et contre lui-même. Son égoïsme, sa naïveté… Tous les faits et gestes qu’il avait eu n’avait eu pour seuls buts que vengeance et douleur, au détriment des autres autour de lui, la mort d’Eddy, le départ d’Iris…

Mais avec le temps, la douleur et le remord en lui s’étaient estompés. La boule dans son ventre et la colère dans ses veines avaient pratiquement disparues. La thérapie « Stiles » avait fait son effet et son corps se sentait plus léger maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas, aujourd’hui, le laisser commander un bol d’eau chaude avec du sel. Ce temps était révolu, ils devaient tous les deux aller de l’avant.

  * Tu sais… Commença Barry en venant accrocher ses doigts avec les siens, les éloignant doucement de la cicatrice qui lui a apporté tant de souffrance. « On fait des choix qui nous dépassent la plus part du temps et… Scott a du en faire un. Le mauvais, certes. Mais il a fait avec ce qu’il avait en main. Je pense que s’il était conscient aujourd’hui, il ne cesserait de te le dire. »  Sous son silence, Barry attira son regard pour l’éloigner de ses sombres pensées. « Tu es quelqu’un de bien Stiles, et je sais que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber, quoiqu’il est fait ou pas fait… Et puis… ça te laisserait la possibilité de mettre les choses au point avec lui et mettre tout ça derrière toi »
  * Ok… Stiles ferma les yeux et Barry retint son souffle. «  Ah ! Ça m’énerve quand tu me retourne le cerveau comme ça ! »
  * J’ai fais ça moi ?
  * Oui… et je déteste avoir ce doute en moi et me dire que tu as peut-être raison.



Barry hocha la tête, un peu heureux de savoir qu’il l’avait écouté. Et même si au fond de lui il a peur que Stiles reparte chez lui sans plus se retourner, il ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer comme il l’a lui-même fait.

  * Alors… explique moi comment on peut savoir que Scott te cherche s’il est dans le coma ?
  * Ouai… ça. Et bien… les loups garous peuvent s’insinuer dans l’esprit des autres en plantant leur griffes dans la nuque.



Stiles imite le geste mais ses doigts se font plutôt sensuels dès qu’ils touchent sa peau. Les deux hommes se collent l’un à l’autre, soudainement enivrés et électrisés de désir.

  * Hum… intéressant



*** *** ***

  * Ca va aller ? Tu es sûr de toi ?
  * Non, je risque même de partir avant qu’elle n’arrive. Stiles le remercia pour le chocolat chaud que Barry venait de poser devant lui. C’est le jour de repos du serveur et le jour de sa deuxième rencontre avec Lydia. Barry s’installa juste à côté de lui, ils étaient dans un coin à l’écart des autres habitués du Jitters, l’un à côté de l’autre. Le Flash observa ce visage stressé, prit entre l’angoisse de savoir et la colère de ses souvenirs.
  * Si tu pars, je te suivrais.



Barry lui fit un clin d’œil, Stiles haussa le coin de ses lèvres dans un sourire au sens caché.

  * Et si… si je dois partir ? Je ne sais pas si…
  * Stiles, quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai.



Le serveur sourit et glissa une main sous la table pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

  * Salut



Stiles releva la tête en même temps que Barry, Lydia venait d’arriver, les cheveux savamment coiffés, un teint plus lumineux. Barry nota cette différence comme de l’espoir. Stiles l’invita à s’assoir et Mindy arriva au même instant.

  * Un café américano s’il vous plait, une pointe de menthe
  * Aucun problème !



Mindy les quitta et un silence s’installa entre eux que Barry tenta de briser, le mode analyste et super héro activé.

  * Qu’est-il arrivé à Scott ?
  * Le soir où ton père est mort… Lydia insista du regard vers Stiles, de la peine dans les yeux. « Théo a réussi à retourner Liam contre lui. Liam était… dévasté par la mort de sa petite amie et… il a cru que tout était de la faute de Scott parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu la mordre. »
  * Elle serait morte, qu’il la morde ou non. Stiles hocha la tête, reconnaissant Scott.
  * Exacte… puis Scott et Théo sont allés au lycée. Théo a bloqué toutes les issues et Liam est sorti de nulle part, aveuglé par la peine. Il s’en ai prit à Scott. Ils se sont battu, Liam a failli le tuer…
  * Et ? Scott a perdu son statut d’Alpha ? S’enquit Stiles, perplexe.
  * On ne sait pas…Stiles, Scott est dans le coma depuis cette nuit là.



La voix de Lydia était distante, presque dure. Comme si elle se retenait d’éprouver quelconque émotion. Stiles a la bouche ouverte, abasourdi.

  * Tu veux dire que depuis six ans, il est dans le coma ? Lança Barry en fronçant les sourcils, Lydia hocha la tête en gardant le silence.
  * Mais ce n’est pas tout…
  * Comment ça ne peut pas être tout ? Stiles étala ses bras sur la table, en quête de réponse et totalement dérouté par la nouvelle.
  * La meute est faible et son écho s’affaiblit sur le territoire... Ça fait quatre ans maintenant que l’on se cache des meutes adverses qui veulent tuer Scott et revendiquer Beacon Hills.
  * Revendiquer ? On peut revendiquer une ville ?! Barry se retint de crier et se penche sur la table.



Stiles ne lui répondit pas mais posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa légèrement pour qu’il se détende. Il invita Lydia à continuer…

  * On fait tout ce que l’on peut pour tenir, Derek nous trouve des planques sûres…
  * Derek ? Il est revenu ?
  * Oui… Mais l’état de Scott est de plus en plus inquiétant. On le perd davantage à chaque tentative de connexion avec lui pour le ramener… mais… Scott crie ton nom comme un écho… mais il ne nous entend pas.



C’est un choc pour Stiles, Barry peut le voir sur son visage. Et il sait au même instant que Stiles partira pour Beacon Hills sans avoir la certitude qu’il reviendra pour lui.

 

*** *** ***

 

Finalement, Barry refusa de laisser Stiles partir sans lui, de prendre le risque de ne plus le revoir. Et si jamais Stiles ne voulait plus revenir à Central City avec lui, il aurait le chemin du retour en courant pour sombrer dans la peine.

Alors les deux hommes se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une chambre d’hôtel de Beacon Hills à attendre l’arrivée de Lydia pour les emmener à la planque de Scott.

Barry termina la dernière part de pizza quand on frappa à la porte de leur chambre d’hôtel. Stiles enfila un nouveau t-shirt et trottina jusqu’à la porte pour ouvrir sur une Lydia et un Derek silencieux et concentré.

Stiles les laissa entrer, Lydia observa la chambre et arqua un sourcils face à l’empilement des dizaines de boîte de pizzas vides.

  * On a pas mal couru, ça donne faim. Expliqua Barry
  * On peut y aller ? Derek insista et Stiles ricana.
  * Quel progrès Sourwolf, tu utilise des mots avec ton regard communicatif ! Fascinant…



Stiles ricana et prit sa veste sous le sourire amusé de Barry qui le suivit dans le couloir. Derek le regarda de haut en bas, jaugeant ce type que personne ne connaissait à côté de l’humain agaçant.

Tous les quatre montèrent dans le SUV de Derek, le silence entre eux baignant la voiture comme une eau glaciale. Barry croisa le regard de Stiles avant qu’il ne scrute l’horizon par la fenêtre teintée, leurs doigts se frôlèrent au milieu d’eux avant qu’ils ne lient leurs doigts ensemble. Pour Stiles, avoir Barry auprès de lui c’était comme être loin de tout ça, prendre cette distance dont il a besoin pour ne pas tout envoyer bouler, pour ne pas se mettre à regretter. Il serra ses doigts un peu plus fort et le Flash répondit.

Derek se gara devant un entrepôt encore plus pourri que celui où il avait son loft des années plus tôt. Stiles ne chercha pas à savoir s’il l’avait encore, mais en voyant celui là, il se demanda comment ils avaient pu mettre Scott ici. Les fenêtres industrielles étaient cassées, les grilles de sécurité découpées et la moitié de la clôture qui entourait le bâtiment trainée sur le sol inondé de détritus. Vraiment charmant.

  * Pour l’hôtel cinq étoiles, on repassera… Marmonna-t-il en suivant Derek et Lydia, Barry juste à côté de lui.



Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte en fer rouillée à souhait, Barry attendit qu’ils ouvrent mais Lydia leva la tête vers le haut de la porte pour trouver une petite caméra. La porte s’ouvrit sans aide de leur part et ils purent entrer tous les quatre dans le bâtiment.

Stiles ne reconnaissait pas ce niveau de sécurité, surtout pour tomber dans un hall industriel totalement vide. A l’époque, jamais ils n’avaient eu à utiliser ce genre de défense, aux yeux et au nez de tous, vulnérables.

  * C’est par ici. Tonna Derek en se dirigeant vers la droite. "Occupe-toi de la caméra Lydia, je m’occupe de la serrure."



Lydia obéit sans broncher, chose que Stiles ne l’avait jamais vu faire. Cependant il n’ajouta rien et lança un regard à Barry, qui scrutait les alentours, le front barré.

  * Vous avez subi beaucoup de tentative ? Demanda l’analyste, aux aguets.
  * On fait ce qu’on peut pour retenir quiconque voulant entrer. Scott est fragile, la meute est vulnérable…
  * Tu es revenu quand ? Demanda Stiles à Derek qui finissait d’entrer le code sur le petit clavier bien caché dans le mur d’un petit bureau.
  * Dès que Lydia m’a appelé… il a y a cinq ans. Un bruit de ferrailles résonna dans l’entrepôt et Stiles recula d’un pas, cherchant la source du bruit. "On y va, par là."



Derek poussa du pied une casse en bois où il est inscrit « fragile », dessous une grille en fer que le loup souleva afin de sauter à l’intérieur, Lydia approcha et Derek lui tendit la main pour l’aider à descendre. Stiles et Barry s’observèrent, son analyste haussa les épaules et posa une main sur son épaule pour l’encourager. Les deux hommes descendirent chacun d’un bon agile et Derek referma grille au dessus de leur tête. Soudain, un grondement sourd laissa place à un tremblement, laissant Stiles comprendre qu’ils se trouvent à l’instant dans un ascenseur.

Après quelques minutes, la boîte métallique s’arrêta et Lydia ouvrit une porte face à eux, donnant accès à un couloir sombre et humide. A chacun de leur pas, une lumière fine éclairait leur chemin, leurs pas résonnèrent dans la semi obscurité et vraiment, Stiles se demanda si Ethan Hunt n’allait pas sortir leur foutre une raclée.

  * On y est. Souffla Lydia en s’arrêtant devant une porte blindée. "Levez la tête." Ordonna-t-elle en regardant un point qu’elle seule voyait, ils s’exécutèrent et la porte s’ouvrir sur un halo de lumière qui força tout le monde à se cacher les yeux.



Stiles suivit Derek et entra dans une pièce blanche, muni d’une colonne de serveur illuminée comme un sapin de Noel.

  * Stilinski, on y croyait plus ! Une voix masculine que le susnommé avait oublié jusqu’à aujourd’hui le fit se tourner, perdu.
  * Danny ? Mais… c’est toi qui… Il montra du doigt le chemin par lequel ils venaient tous de passer.
  * Ouai, financé par Miguel ici présent. Danny offrit un clin d’œil à Stiles et celui-ci arqua un sourcil avant d’hocher la tête en se souvenant de cette anecdote, il était maintenant si loin de tout ça.
  * Je comprends mieux…
  * Stiles ! Oh mon dieu ! Mélissa accourut vers lui pour le serrer dans les bras sans même qu’il n’est à bouger. "Tu es enfin là !"



Stiles ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, il reste même stoïque quand Mélissa se recule et l’observe scrutatrice avant de lui mettre une gifle puissante. Le silence se fit et personne ne bougea avant que Mélissa ne laissa ses larmes couler et retourna enserrer Stiles dans ses bras.

Même Barry se permit de souffler discrètement, presque mal à l’aise. Stiles ne bougea toujours pas, les bras le long de son corps, il se retint d’éprouver quoi que ce soit. Mélissa lui donna envie de pleurer et de s’excuser d’avoir abandonné tout le monde, mais il lui en veut de ne pas comprendre ce que son fils a fait, ce que ses choix ont impactés dans sa vie à lui.

  * Il faut se dépêcher. Coupa Derek et Stiles le remercia intérieurement. "Plus on attend, et plus on le perd…"



Derek ouvrit une porte vitrée, laissant place à une pièce plus grande. La lumière artificielle y est plus tamisée, les yeux de Stiles l’en remercièrent à nouveau. Au milieu trône Scott allongé dans un lit médicalisé, des fils sur la poitrine le reliant à une machine au bruit stressant et redondant.

Scott paraît mort dans cette situation, provoquant chez Stiles un pincement qu’il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir. McCall est bien loin de cette prestance ou encore de cette bonhomie débile qu’il arborait bien souvent.

Barry se colla contre son dos et Stiles frissonna, fermant les yeux pour inspirer et chercher la confiance que lui inspirait son mec. Puis doucement, il avança vers le lit. Mélissa redressa le lit pour mettre Scott en position presque assise. Lydia apporta un tabouret assez haut pour être à la même hauteur que le lit et invita Stiles à s’y installer.

Barry observa Stiles prendre place sur la chaise, il enleva sa veste et la donna à Lydia. Derek vint se placer derrière Scott et Stiles. D’un geste vif, il planta ses griffes dans la nuque de l’Alpha et Barry fit un pas en avant, pas rassurer. Allait-t-il réellement lui planter ça dans la nuque ? Stiles lui sourit, pas inquiet mais le regard rassuré. Sans se contrôler, à vitesse Flash il fut devant lui, il posa ses mains sur ses épaule et observa Derek derrière lui, le défiant du regard et se foutant royalement que ce mec soit surprit parce ce qu’il venait de faire. Il était rapide, il pouvait être méchant et c’était tant mieux s’il le savait.

  * Hey… Le rappelle Stiles en posant une main sur son torse, Barry lui donne son attention. "Quoi qu’il se passe, n’est pas peur. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, ok ?"
  * Oké…



A contre cœur, il leva le regard vers Derek et hocha la tête, refusant de bouger de là. Derek acquiesça et planta ses griffes dans la nuque de Stiles qui ferma instantanément les yeux, les doigts crispés sur le pull de Barry.

 

*** *** ***

 

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien d’autre que du brouillard, épais et dense comme de la watt qui pesait sur son corps. Ça lui piqua le nez et lui démangea la peau. Alors il frotta son torse et ses bras, mais la sensation était toujours là. Un regard autour de lui et il sursauta à la présence de Derek sur sa droite, immobile et le regard porté au loin.

  * Bordel… Même ici, t’arrives à me faire flipper. Il grogna entre ses dents et chercha à son tour à voir au-delà de tout ce brouillard. « On y voit rien… »
  * Ecoute.
  * Assis. Lève la patte. Stiles le toisa avec une ombre dans le regard. « Es-tu sérieux ? » Derek claqua la langue contre son palais et lui intima de se concentrer.



**« Certains d’entre nous n’ont pas le choix ! »**

Stiles tourna la tête, choqué d’entendre sa propre voix comme un écho dans la brume. Une chair de poule glissa sur sa peau et il chercha d’où pouvait provenir ses mots.

**« Stiles ! »**

La voix de Scott résonna et l’impatience dans son timbre donna à Stiles une nausée qu’il peinait à retenir.

  * Elle est plus faible… Souffla Derek, inquiet.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?
  * A chaque fois que j’arrive ici, ce sont toujours les mêmes mots. Le même désespoir… Derek tourna son visage vers Stiles, la peine fût si lisible sur son faciès que le serveur ressentit une pointe d’angoisse dans son ventre. « Mais sa voix est de plus en plus faible »



Stiles décida d’avancer, peu importe dans quelle direction, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider par cet amas épais qu’était devenu le cerveau de Scott. Et comme dans un rêve – ou un cauchemar ! – il se retrouva en un seul pas devant la clinique de Deaton. Il pleuvait des cordes, la nuit était pourtant chaude mais Stiles ne se souvenait que des frissons qu’il avait ressenti cette nuit là quand il s’était rendu compte que Scott était en train de l’abandonner.

Derek était juste derrière lui et il observait comme lui, le tableau humain et presque vivant face à eux. Scott et Stiles étaient en train de se disputer. Enfin… Scott était calme, mais Stiles était à bout de nerf.

  * Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda Derek plus près de lui, comme un grand frère protecteur que Stiles ne lui reconnaissait pas.
  * Tu n’entends pas ? Stiles entendit clairement les mots qu’ils s’étaient échangés cette nuit là, les supplications pour que Scott l’écoute et lui laisse une chance.
  * Si… Mais nous sommes dans la tête de Scott, il n’a pas toutes les informations. Stiles ricana sombrement et croisa les bras contre son torse.
  * Il n’a pas voulu les entendre ! il n’a… Il pointa le duo perdu face à eux, ne percutant même pas que la pluie n’atteignait que les protagonistes du souvenir. « Il n’a même pas essayé de me croire… »



**« Tu es Scott McCall ! Le véritable Alpha ! »**

Etre là, ça lui faisait tellement mal. Il a passé six ans à essayer d’oublier. A s’éloigner de tout ça et tenter par tous les moyens de passer à autre chose. Scott l’appellait ? Et alors, qu’est-ce qu’il avait à lui dire ? Il n’avait rien voulu entendre à l’époque, alors pourquoi le voudrait-il aujourd’hui ?

**« Stiles ! »**

Il voulait sortir d’ici. Doucement le brouillard reprit possession des lieux, s’engouffrant dans ses vêtements pour lui donner des frissons. Il fit un pas en arrière mais Derek le retint et posa deux mains fermes sur ses épaules.

  * Non ! Tu dois rester !
  * Derek, tu ne comprends pas…
  * Comprendre quoi ? Que les deux gamins que vous étiez se sont disputés un soir et qu’un cornet de glace n’a jamais pu vous réconcilier ?
  * Es-tu sarcastique là ? Un cornet de glace ? Des gamins ?! Hurla Stiles en repoussant la prise de Derek sur lui, le loup fit quelques pas en arrière et Stiles montra du doigts la scène aux travers du brouillard qui se dissipa à nouveau. « Est-ce qu’on a l’air de deux gamins innocents qui peuvent se réconcilier avec une glace ?! »



**« Stiles ! Pitié, Stiles ! »**

Stiles serra les dents et fulmina par tant d’ignorance de la part de ce loup qui aurait du rester et les aider au lieu de se barrer.

  * On parle de mort, Derek ! On parle de pertes humaines si importantes que personnes ne s’en remettra jamais ! On parle d’une meute disloquée et perdue ! On parle de nous là !



**« Certains d’entre nous sont humains ! Certains d’entre nous font des putains d’erreurs ! »**

  * Arrête, Scott ! hurla-t-il plus fort, cette comédie l’anéantissant plus qu’il ne pouvait réellement le supporter.
  * Pourquoi ? Pleura une voix si près des deux hommes qu’ils s’écartèrent violement, effrayés. « Je suis là Stiles, je suis désolé….»



Sous leurs yeux interloqués, Stiles et Derek observèrent avec effroi Scott debout devant eux. Il les regardait eux. C’était Scott.

  * Scott ? Derek tenta un geste vers lui, encore sous le choc d'avoir enfin une réponse de sa part, après toutes ses veines tentatives jusqu’à aujourd'hui.



Mais Scott tourna la tête vers Stiles en l’ignorant. Le serveur de Central City resta pantois. Scott était différent. Il semblait meurtri, blessé dans sa chair mais bien plus profondément que les tâches de sang sur son t-shirt blanc ne laissaient supposer. Son visage était torturé, anéantit et fatigué. Il pleurait.

  * Stiles…



**« Tu devrais nous laisser faire… »**

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire ni même quoi dire. Entendre leur ancienne conversation comme un écho qui lui rappelait sans cesse pourquoi il était parti et pourquoi ils en étaient là maintenant.

**« Scott, dis moi que tu me crois ! »**

  * Je te crois, Stiles. Couina Scott, la pluie ne semblant tomber que sur lui.
  * C’est… Il regarda Derek dans un soutien silencieux.



Il voulait lui dire que c’était trop tard, que c’était il y a six ans qu'il aurait du le faire et ne pas attendre que Liam soit manipulé par Theo. Mais le regard de Derek l'en dissuada. Le but était de sortir Scott de son coma. Pas de lui reprocher tout ce qu’il s’était passé et prendre le risque qu’il s'enfonce davantage.

  * Tu dois te réveiller Scott. Il frotta sa tignasse et chercha quelque chose à fixer qui ne soit pas Scott tout mouillé et avec une gueule de chiot larmoyant. « La ville a besoin de toi. »



****« Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour réparer ça ! »****

Stiles tapa du pied et claqua la langue. Cette putain de connerie lui donnait juste envie de chialer. Et cet écho du passé devenait une véritable torture à écouter.

  * Pardonne moi…



Scott baissa la tête et fit un pas en arrière. Stiles sut qu’il avait compris qu’il lui en voulait toujours, et pourtant il n’arriva pas a faire semblant que tout irait bien.

  * Tu m'as laissé ! Cria Stiles pour le retenir et ne pas le perdre à nouveau dans les méandres de l’auto-flagellation. «Tu m'as abandonné… »



 Scott fit un pas vers eux et leva la tête vers Stiles. Derek se surprit à respirer à nouveau mais l’humain Stilinski sentit son corps se mettre à trembler. Il regarda ses mains, elles tremblèrent légèrement.

  * Scott, reviens. Pour la première fois, Stiles s'avanca vers Scott, doucement. «  On doit discuter et reprendre cette conversation. Reviens. »
  * Je ne sais pas comment faire… Murmura Scott en observant son abdomen se remplir de sang comme une tâche toute fraîche qui suinte. Stiles essaya de mettre ses sentiments en arrière et lui tendit une main.
  * Alors laisse moi te ramener, Scotty… et prends ma main…



 Scott regarda cette main et les deux incrusteurs dans son esprit se regardèrent, la crainte de voir Scott s'envoler pour toujours.

**« On n’était pas populaire, on n'était pas bon à la crosse…on comptait pas plus que ça... »**

Le décor changea soudainement et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans un souvenir que Stiles et Scott connaissent bien.

  * Scott… prends ma main



Stiles insista en essayant de ne pas revoir cette scène. Alison était si jolie… et si vivante… son cœur se brisa mais il tint bon. Scott devait revenir et ils devaient arranger les choses. Stiles ne pouvait plus avancer ainsi. Vivre à moitié et caché. Même si sa relation avec Barry était tout ce qu’il voulait, il souhaitait juste la vivre pleinement.

**« Scott… t'es mon frère… »**

  * Rentrons, Scott…



 

Il tendit un peu plus sa main vers lui, priant de sortir enfin d’ici. La lumière de la torche éclaira partiellement le visage de Scott, comme dans son souvenir.

De immobile, Scott bougea enfin et prit la main de Stiles. Soulagé et déterminé à le ramener, Stiles le colla à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et ne jamais le lâcher.

 

*** *** ***

 

Barry essuya le sang qui coulait du nez de Stiles avec le revers de la manche de son pull. Voir Stiles dans cet état était quelque chose qu’il ne voulait plus voir. Il sentait son cœur battre, ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement et il saignait du nez. Mais jamais il ne lâcha sa main.

Soudain Stiles ouvrit les yeux et happa de l'air furieusement. Barry sursauta et l’aida a reprendre ses esprits en lui parlant doucement.

  * Hey… Je suis là …



Derek revint à lui et retira ses griffes tout en secouant légèrement la tête pour se remettre de leur virée spirituelle. Cisco serait tellement fou face à ça.

  * Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?



Mélissa ne tenait plus en place et n'avait pas assez de ses ongles à ronger. Stiles porta ses doigts sous son nez et découvrit quelques gouttes de sang.

  * Il n’est pas revenu ? Demanda Derek plus alerte que Stiles dans l’immédiat.
  * Non…



 Mélissa caressa les cheveux de son fils et Stiles se leva pour dégourdir ses jambes. Il savait que cela avait fonctionné. Il l'avait senti.

  * Il va se réveiller. Laissez lui juste un peu de temps.
  * Est-ce que ça va ? Souffla Barry en portant une main sur sa joue pour qu’il le regarde dans les yeux pour y lire la vérité. Stiles sourit, fatigué.
  * Ça va…



Il fallut quelques minutes de plus pour que Scott se réveille accompagné par les bips irréguliers et forts de la machine près de lui.

Un peu plus loin, Stiles et Barry ne bougeaient pas, l'un tenant l'autre pour l’aider à récupérer. Mélissa s'affaira comme une maman infirmière, professionnelle mais tremblante d’émotion.

  * Scott… mon chéri, est-ce que tu m’entends ?



Elle lui passa une petite lampe devant les yeux pour vérifier ses réflexes et surveilla ses indicateurs. Tous sont autour de lui, Lydia, Derek, Dany…

Stiles ne sentait pas sa place ici et il ne savait pas s'il devait être déçu ou soulagé. Cette vie c’était son passé. Un regard à côté de lui et c’était son avenir qu’il voyait. Alors d’un regard complice, les deux hommes décidèrent de sortir silencieusement. Le niveau de sécurité pour sortir était plus simple que pour entrer, alors Barry utilisa sa vitesse de supersonique pour rejoindre leur hôtel sans donner la moindre indication sur la position de la planque.

 

Dans le boomker, Scott ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il peinait à bouger le moindre petit doigt mais il n’avait qu’une seule pensée, un seul objectif.

  * St… St… Stiles…



Derek leva la tête mais ne trouva personne dans la pièce avec eux. Est-ce que les choses ne s’arrangeront jamais entre eux ? Derek en doute… Il a senti leur lien comme il a senti leur douleur. Stiles aura beau nié et réfuté, il avait besoin de faire la paix.

  * Il est rentré… mais quand tu seras remis, je te conduirai à lui.



Et c’était une promesse que Derek Hale comptait bien tenir.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18

Alors que Stiles dormait dans leur lit de la chambre d’hôtel, Barry consulta son portable pour trouver plusieurs messages de Caitlin, ou encore d’Iris qui souhaitait discuter avec lui et de ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais quelque part, au-delà de toute cette histoire dans le passé de Stiles, son esprit était maintenant focalisé sur l’absence de message de Cisco.

Il savait qu’attendre qu’il vienne à lui et qu’il lui explique ce qu’il n’allait pas été la meilleure solution. Cisco était comme ça. Il rumine et explose dans une diarrhée d’explication. Mais en fait, ce silence le brisait. Sa vie sentimental n’avait jamais été si belle, claire et limpide. Mais sa vie sociale semblait avoir prit une tournure plus compliquée que jamais.

Est-ce que Cisco était contre lui ? Contre l’idée que Barry puisse aimer un homme ? Non. Il se refusa à cette idée. Cisco était le mec le plus ouvert d’esprit qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré. Alors quoi ? Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Un regard vers Stiles qui dormait toujours, il ne voulut pas le réveiller. La veille avait été une journée éprouvante pour son petit ami, se faire planter des griffes et voyager dans l’esprit d’un autre l’avait mis littéralement à plat.

Il se leva alors du lit et s’assura que Stiles n’est pas trop chaud, la Californie était juste un four sur thermostat 7 pour lui. Il regarda dans le juda et fut surprit par le visiteur. Il ouvrit alors lentement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Stiles et chuchota pour faire comprendre le message à Derek et Scott.

Scott semblait épuisé mais tenait sur ses jambes avec l’aide de Derek qui le soutenait contre le chambranle de la porte. Il avait de la peine pour lui, parce que perdre son meilleur ami et se rendre compte que six ans étaient passés sans lui a ses côtés… devait être une épreuve difficile.

  * Hey… Stiles dort depuis qu’on est… rentré hier.
  * Est-ce… Scott parla un peu fort mais ce repris pour chuchoter à son tour. Son regard était posé sur Stiles enroulé autour d’un oreiller, en pyjama. « Est-ce qu’il va bien ? »
  * Ouai… Il jeta un regard à Derek qui continuait de tenir Scott contre lui.



Il les invita à entrer mais les emmena sur le petit balcon de leur chambre, prenant soin de fermer la fenêtre. Scott prit place sur une chaise et Derek resta derrière lui, scrutant les alentours comme un bodygard. Barry regarda Scott avec insistance.

  * Cette expérience l’a épuisé… Mais toi, comment te sens tu ? Il le désigna d’un geste de la main, cherchant à faire la conversation.
  * Je reviens… lentement. Grogna-t-il pour lui-même et Barry compatit sans problème. Lui-même savait très bien à quel point c’était déstabilisant de se remettre de blessure pas assez vite alors qu’on avait besoin de lui. « Alors… toi et Stiles ? » Barry hocha la tête silencieusement. « Et tu n’es pas humain ? »



L’analyse jeta un regard à Derek. Il a bien vu de quoi il était capable la veille mais jamais lui ou Stiles n’avait révélé qui il était. Ou ce qu’il était. Il n’avait pas envie d’être prétentieux et de balancer qu’il était l’homme le plus rapide sur Terre. Enfin… sur cette Terre. Il n’allait pas non plus lui parler des différentes terres qui pouvaient exister.

  * Je suis un méta-humain. J’ai été frappé par de la matière noire lors d’une explosion.
  * Et qu’est-ce que tu es ? Souffla Scott avec un sérieux palpable qui laissa un goût d’interrogatoire aux oreilles de Barry.
  * Super rapide. Lança une voix sortie de son sommeil



Stiles ouvrit plus grand la fenêtre en frottant sa tignasse, les marques de l’oreiller étalées sur son visage comme une seconde peau. Scott se leva sans prévenir et sauta sur Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le serveur resta surprit un instant, regardant Barry sans savoir réellement quoi faire. Lui n’avait pas oublié ces six dernières années, la solitude, la douleur et la peine. Sans oublier la colère, la rancœur et l’amertume. Tout ça dirigé contre Scott. Et même si son ancien meilleur ami avait des circonstances atténuantes, il ne pouvait pas oublié qu’à ses yeux, son père était mort à cause de lui.

  * Heu… tu, tu devrais peut être te reposer Scott. T’as une sale gueule. Il tapota son dos légèrement et tenta un sourire. Ne pas mentir… c’était ce qu’il se répétait sans cesse.
  * On devrait vous laisser discuter. Tonna Derek en jetant un dernier regard circulaire sur l’extérieur avant de les inviter à retourner à l’intérieur.



Barry hocha la tête en accord avec Derek puis Scott et Stiles se séparèrent pour entrer dans la chambre. Derek et Barry restèrent sur le balcon dans un silence un peu lourd pour l’analyste qu’il n’aimait pas trop ce genre de situation.

A l’intérieur, Scott s’installa difficilement sur le lit et Stiles lui demanda une minute pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il revint torse nu avec un nouveau t-shirt propre dans les mains, les dents propres et le visage bien plus réveillé.

  * Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, un peu surprit de voir Scott dans cet état.
  * C’est à toi qu’il faut demander.
  * Je ne sors pas d’un coma de six ans, Scott. Stiles prit une chaise et la place devant le loup qui reprend des forces plus rapidement qu’un humain normal. Personne ne pourrait être debout le lendemain. « Est-ce que tu as… gardé ton statut d’Alpha ? »



Scott ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Stiles n’y croyait pas trop, le loup avait peut-être perdu sa place. Mais contre toute attente, Scott ouvrit les yeux et un rouge vif scintilla avant de clignoter doucement et de s’éteindre.

  * Derek dit qu’il me faut du repos et que je dois laisser le loup s’exprimer pour qu’il m’aide à guérir. Stiles hocha la tête, silencieux. « Stiles… pour cette nuit là… »



Stiles préféra se lever et tourna sur lui-même avant de mettre son t-shirt. Le moment de la conversation été arrivé et il n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. C’était tellement plus confortable de vivre dans le cocoon froid de l’amertume, celle qui l’avait fait avancer pendant six ans.

Scott ne rata pas la cicatrice sur épaule, ni les marques de dents significatives d’un wendigo. Stiles l’entendit hoqueté, il grimaça. Il se repassa leur conversation de cette nuit là. Encore et encore. Tout ce que Stiles pouvait retenir c’était que son père était en danger avec Donovan et qu’il devait le protéger, mais jamais il n’a dit à Scott qu’il avait été attaqué, pris par surprise et la cible prioritaire de Donovan. Il n’avait rien dit qui puisse justifier ses actes auprès de Scott. Pas qu’il l’aurait écouté davantage à ce moment là de toute façon.

  * Tu ne m’as pas écouté, Scott. Tu ne me m’as même pas laissé une chance de t’expliquer ce qu’il s’était réellement passé… Stiles passa une main dans sa tignasse et frotta son visage pour dissipé sa frustration et sa colère. « Je t’ai toujours soutenu et appuyé, Scott. Même quand tes décisions n’étaient pas les meilleures. Mais j’ai eu confiance en toi, toujours… »
  * Moi aussi Stiles, j’ai toujours confiance en toi, je…
  * Tu m’as abandonné, Scott ! Cria-t-il sans vraiment contrôlé ses émotions. « Tu as préféré croire Théo sans même une seule fois douter de lui ! Je t’avais prévenu, Scott ! Je t’avais prévenu… » Il balança la chaise d’un revers de la main et préféra s’échouer contre le mur en face pour s’assoir mollement sur la moquette.
  * Je regrette… Scott baissa la tête et glissa lentement du bord du lit pour imiter son ami.
  * Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Scott… c’est trop tard. Stiles ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour essayer de se calmer. « Mon père est mort… sous mes doigts. Parce que le plan de Théo se déroulait sans accro, il a manipulé tout le monde, toi le premier. L’Alpha pathétique qui n’a pas su protéger sa meute. » Il ricana, mais il savait qu’il était méchant. « Où est Liam, Scott, hum ? Où est Malia ? »



Face au silence de Scott, Stiles put sentir en lui le pouvoir de l’accusation, de la supériorité. Et ça lui donna la nausée. Il n’était pas comme ça. Son père ne l’avait pas élevé de cette façon et il détesta l’homme qu’il se représenta à l’instant même. Il détesta l’idée même que Barry puisse voir cette facette là de lui.

  * Je resterai pour t’aider à éloigner les meutes rivales tant que ce sera nécessaire pour que tu te remette et redevienne un Alpha digne de ce nom… en moins con. Il s’autorisa à sourire et cela détendit l’atmosphère légèrement et Scott redressa la tête pour sourire lui aussi.
  * On peut déjà commencer par ça… Scott posa un main sur sa nuque et massa cette zone lourde. « Est-ce que tu crois… que toi et moi, on s’en sortira ? »



Stiles se posa sérieusement la question. Est-ce qu’un jour ils se relèveraient tous les deux de leurs tragédies ? N’était-ce pas les conséquences de leur promenade dans les bois cette nuit là ? Un regard long et lourd entre eux releva le même résonnement.

  * On devrait s’en sortir. Souffla Stiles en hochant la tête pour confirmer ses propres mots.
  * On l’a toujours fait. Murmura Scott, la tête reposant sur le matelas. « Alors… toi et ce gars ? »
  * Barry ? Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre close menant au balcon. Derek était de marbre comme à son habitude et Barry était appuyé sur la mezzanine du balcon, le regard porté au loin, le vent balayant lentement ses cheveux. « Ouai… Tout à commencé avec un bol d’eau chaude avec du sel. » Il sourit au souvenir et ça ne le quitta pas.
  * C’est ce que nous disait ta mère quand on rentrait de l’école dépité.



Scott souriait lui aussi et il tourna la tête vers le balcon. Stiles se souvenait de cette période où sa mère leur préparait un goûté gargantuesque après une journée d’école où le prof de sport n’était jamais tendre avec eux.

**« Bah alors les garçons ? Vous ne voudriez pas que je vous serve un bol d’eau chaude avec du sel ?! Souriez un peu !»**

Il pouvait entendre sa voix d’ici. Il n’eut pas envie de pleurer en se remémorant ce détail. Parce que sa mère avait un sourire illuminé, un regard pétillant et parce que sa maladie ne s’était pas encore déclarée. C’était encore le bon temps.

  * Avec lui j’ai appris que nous avions tous nos démons… et que les garder pour soi n’était pas la meilleure solution.
  * Avoir une meute pour les partager, c’est mieux.
  * Sauf que nous ne les avons jamais partagé. Contra Stiles en plantant son regard dans celui de Scott. « Après la mort d’Alison, nous n’avons plus jamais parlé d’elle. Nous n’avons jamais parlé du Nogitsune… On a ignoré comme on a pu la mort de Boyld… On a continué à avancer en pensant que si nous enfouissions nos cauchemars suffisamment profondément dans le sable… ils disparaitraient d’eux-mêmes. »
  * On n’est que des gosses, Stiles… On ne sait pas gérer ce genre de traumatisme.
  * Etait, Scotty. Etait. On était des gosses il y a six ans… Aujourd’hui on se prend le recule dans la gueule et on fait avec.



Scott resta pensif et il comprit que pour lui, la perte de ces six dernières années allait être plus dure à avaler que leur dispute. L’impuissance et le fatalisme se lisaient tellement sur son visage que Stiles eu de la peine pour lui. Alors il s’éloigna du mur et rampa jusqu’à lui pour se mettre contre le lit lui aussi. Et parce que Scott a été son frère et son meilleur ami plus longtemps que ses six années de séparation, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

  * Tu y arriveras Scott. Non pas parce que tu es l’Alpha de Beacon Hill. Mais parce que tu es Scott McCall avant tout. Parce que tu es un nilgaut qui fonctionne avec son cœur au lieu de son cerveau. Tu te dépasses chaque jour par la force de ton âme Scotty. Ce ne sont pas six années qui vont t’empêcher de vivre les dizaines d’autres qu’il te reste.
  * Est-ce que tu seras avec moi ? La voix de Scott fut tellement faiblarde que Stiles eu du mal à comprendre.
  * Je te l’ai dis… je resterai le temps qu’il faudra. Puis il tourna la tête vers Barry qui enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches, piétinant d’un pied à l’autre. « Mais après… je rentre chez moi. »



Parce que chez lui, c’était avec Barry à Central City. Un poste de serveur qui ne lui déplait pas trop et un compte en banque qu’il allait pouvoir ouvrir et y mettre toutes ses économies engendrées depuis six ans. Peut-être pourrait-il même louer un autre appart, digne de ce nom. L’idée même le fit sourire, ce qui n’échappa pas à Scott.

  * Il a l’air bien. Souffla l’Alpha en rémission. Stiles sourit davantage sans lâcher du regard ce gars qui jetait des coups d’œil le plus discret possible vers lui sans portant le voir derrière le rideau.
  * Il est tellement plus que ça…



 

*** *** ***

 

Barry connaissait les capacités des loups grâce à Stiles et il sut de ce fait, qu’à cet instant, Derek écoutait ce qu’il se disait à l’intérieur. Ce mec lui faisait penser à Oliver. Droit, sombre et froid de premier abord. Mais il se souvint aussi qu’Oliver n’avait pas résisté longtemps à son charme de Flash dégingandé.

  * Ils sont sur la bonne voie ? Demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet pour Stiles. Derek le fixa septique mais fini par hocher la tête. Barry compris qu’il n’avait pas confiance en lui et il sourit pensif en se demandant si ce mec n’a ou n’avait pas le béguin pour Stiles. « Ok… ».



Il jeta alors un regard sur l’extérieur. L’air été doux et le vent soufflait à peine. Il ferma alors les yeux et se demanda comment se portait Starling City sans lui. Sûrement bien mieux. Il prit son portable dans sa poche et vérifia l’écran noir. Rien. Pas d’appel, ni d’alerte.

Soudain, Derek posa ses mains sur la rambarde de sécurité et observa les lieux avec un regard si perçant que Barry n’aurait pas voulu être sur son chemin. L’homme se mit à serrer les phalanges sur le fer et ses yeux brillèrent d’un bleu électrique.

Ses sens de méta se mirent à clignoter et son cœur fit une embardée en comprenant que ceux qui cherchaient Scott pour son statut d’Alpha devait l’avoir trouvé. Derek rentra alors dans la chambre et stoppa la conversation entre les deux anciens amis.

  * On bouge. Ordonna-t-il en aidant Scott à se relever.
  * Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Scott se retrouva vite debout sans tanguer une seule fois pour que Derek le retienne. Ses forces revenant à lui plus vite en ayant discuté avec Stiles.
  * J’ai senti la présence de leur meute. Ils sont là.
  * Tu as vraiment le chic pour mettre une ambiance de merde. Marmonna Stiles aux frissons glaciales que venait de lui flanquer le Big Bad Wolf.
  * Il faut mettre Scott en sécurité. Derek posa une oreille sur la porte et ouvrit doucement pour voir si le couloir était libre.
  * Non, je peux me battre !
  * Non, tu ne peux pas ! Lancèrent Derek et Stiles en même temps, jetant un silence dans la pièce. Barry sourit discrètement et Derek leva les yeux au ciel.
  * Je vais te ramener. Proposa Stiles. « Derek et Barry vont s’occuper de les retenir. Ok ? »



Derek arqua un sourcil vers Barry, ne croyant pas un instant qu’il fût capable de quoi que ce soit. Stiles souffla un « vraiment ? » et préféra ignorer ce genre de réaction chez le loup. Il approcha alors de Barry et posa une main sur son épaule, légère et tremblante d’adrénaline nouvelle. Il glissa ses doigts le long de son bras et vint effleurer sa main. Son regard plongea dans le sien et Barry se sentit vibrer de courage et de détermination. Il protègerait sa vie quoi qu’il arrive et Stiles n’en douta pas un instant. Tous les deux acquiescèrent en silence, acceptant chacun de faire attention. Puis les yeux de Barry se mirent à crépiter d’électricité.

  * Il est temps d’y aller. Lança Derek en regardant une dernière fois dans le couloir.
  * Je vais vous faire descendre. Dans un crépitement d’éclairs rouges, Stiles et Scott se retrouvèrent devant la voiture de Derek avec les clés dans les mains de Stiles.
  * Tu lui as pris sans lui demander ? Rit Stiles.
  * Est-ce qu’on a vraiment le temps pour ça ? Barry grimaça légèrement. « Partez, on vous rejoint au plus vite. » Il leur fit un clin d’œil et Scott monta dans le SUV.



Une fois Stiles et Scott partis, Barry remonta rapidement à l’étage de leur chambre au même instant où la porte vola en éclat. Derek se protégea le visage en levant les bras pour se protéger et deux humains muté en loup garous entrèrent tous crocs dehors. Barry s’arrêta un instant, observant ses hommes moitié loups aux regards aciers. Ok, il y était. Là on était pas dans la sphère des méta humain, des pouvoirs dangereux qui pourraient altérer le temps et l’espace. Là c’était de la force animale pure, de l’instinct primaire et aucune dose de raisonnement.

Il prit de la vitesse et courut aveuglément vers le second lycanthrope, prenant soin de lui mettre une droite dans l’estomac tout en évitant aisément les coups de griffes aléatoires. Derek mit à plat l’autre homme et tous les deux observèrent les deux intrus allongés sur la moquette. S’ils devaient les laissa là, Stiles et lui pourraient dire adieux à leur caution.

  * Il y en a d’autre ? Demanda Barry, observant le reste de la chambre puis du couloir, l’adrénaline coulant dans son sang.
  * Ils quittent l’hôtel. Derek couru jusqu’au balcon et observa deux autres types courir vers un SUV. « Ils ont compris que Scott était parti. »
  * Ils peuvent les suivre ?
  * A l’odeur, oui. Derek n’attendit pas plus longtemps et sauta du balcon pour atterrir sur une place de parking vide. Barry leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, tu te magnes la souris mexicaine ?»
  * Est-ce que… tu viens de faire référence à un dessin animé là ? Il observa Derek vu du balcon, il avait bien compris que ce gars été renfrogné et d’une humeur massacrante à longueur de temps, comme Oliver. Mais un regard dur du loup et Barry sauta part dessus la rambarde et atterrit dans un crépitement sur le sol à son tour. « Bon, je sors tout le monde de la voiture et je l’ai ficelle, ça te va ? »
  * Si en plus j’ai rien à faire…



Derek souffla et croisa les bras contre son torse et Barry fila comme l’éclair qu’il était pour piquer les fils servant d’étendoir derrière l’hôtel, sortit chacun des habitants du SUV sans qu’ils n’eurent le temps de grogner et les attacha contre un arbre. Derek alla vers eux mais Barry était maintenant dans la voiture pour l’arrêter tranquillement sur le trottoir. Il fouilla tel un analyste expérimenté - ah mais c’était ce qu’il était… - à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait lui dire d’où venaient ses mecs. Parce que se planquer est compliqué, il estima qu’il était plus que temps de passer à l’offensive. Derek s’installa côté passager et le regarda fouiller tous les recoins de la voiture avant de se mettre à trifouiller le tableau de bord.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna Derek en inspectant la voiture à son tour mais avec son flair et ses yeux de rapace.
  * Je sais pas pour toi, mais se planquer n’est pas une vie. Il va falloir avancer en seconde base. Barry pianota sur l’interface du tableau de bord avec rapidité.
  * On ne sait même pas où ils se planquent…
  * Biscare Lane… Au nord. Derek tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, Barry souriait victorieux. « Ramasse ta balle _Tom Seaver_  »



Il était content de sa référence, son cerveau n’était maintenant concentré que sur son mec a qui il venait de sauver ses fesses et qu’en plus ils allaient enfin pouvoir aider Scott. Pourtant, l’idée que peut-être Stiles préférerait rester ici une fois tout cela terminé n’entacha pas sa bonne humeur. Pour l’instant du moins.

 

*** *** ***

 

Stiles présenta son visage sans trop savoir où exactement et la porte s’ouvrit lentement pour les laisser entrer. Scott marchait maintenant tout seul mais la fatigue se lisait malgré tout sur son visage. Mélissa se dépêcha de vérifier si tout allait bien et Stiles se mit derrière Danny qui observait les différentes caméras sur leur zone.

  * On nous a suivi ? Stiles se sentait mal d’avoir laissé Barry là bas. Il ne doutait pas qu’il s’en sortirait à l’aise. Mais Stiles aimait Barry et rien que ça suffit et le rendre inquiet pour lui.
  * Non… Danny, pianota et changea les champs de chaque caméras. « La zone est claire. »
  * Ok. Il tapota l’épaule de son ancien pote de lycée et s’avança vers Mélissa et Scott.
  * Alors ?
  * Tout va bien. Il hocha la tête et se rassura lui-même face au sourire timide de Scott.



La pièce lui semblait étouffante tout à coup. L’idée d’être coincé ici avec son ancienne vie et ses anciennes craintes pour seules compagnies le mettait mal à l’aise. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans cette boîte aseptisée et chercha son téléphone dans sa poche pour vérifier le moindre signe de Barry. Mais son sang se glaça directement dans ses veines quand le manque de signal évident rendait son téléphone inutile et toutes tentatives de joindre son mec vaines. Ok, il fallait qu’il sorte.

Il rangea son portable et ordonna à Danny de lui ouvrir la porte. Hors de question pour lui de rester là à ne rien faire et juste attendre. Bordel, son palpitant ne le supporterait jamais !

  * Stiles, non, attends ! Scott sauta de son lit médicalisé et l’empêcha d’ouvrir la porte blindée.
  * Scott, bouge.
  * Non, tu… si tu sors ils pourraient…
  * Rien ne va m’arriver, ok. Crois moi quand je te dis que je peux me débrouiller seul. Froidement, Stiles força le passage en lui cognant l’épaule. Il n’a certainement pas besoin de lui pour savoir quoi faire.
  * Je viens avec toi !
  * Non ! Cria Mélissa en s’approchant de son fils. « Tu n’es pas prêt »
  * Voilà, tu n’es pas prêt Scott. Ecoute les adultes un peu pour changer, hum ? Il plissa le regard et attendit qu’il réplique mais Scott posa lentement une main sur la porte et ferma les yeux. « Barry est dehors et… »
  * Ils reviennent !



Danny les interrompit et tous se tournèrent vers lui pour observer les caméras montrant Derek et Barry revenir à la planque accompagnée de Lydia. Stiles ferma les yeux et apprécia le calme revenant doucement en lui, comme le fin moment où il sent le sommeil l’emporter.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard et les deux hommes passèrent la porte blindée et Stiles jura que Derek tremblait d’impatience. Il questionna Barry d’un regard, prenant le temps de glisser une main le long de son bras pour venir caresser sa main discrètement. Barry le réchauffait par sa seule présence et son sourire rayonna pour lui.

  * On sait où ils sont. Lui répondit Barry, créant ainsi l’impatience et autres réactions sur les autres. Stiles sut que les choses allaient bouger.
  * On n’aura pas d’autre occasion comme celle-ci. Tonna Derek, son corps laissant transparaitre l’état de son loup prêt à bondir à chaque instant.
  * Exacte, on n’avait jamais pu savoir où ils se trouvaient sans prendre le risque qu’ils nous tendent un piège. Lydia se colla à Scott et glissa une main dans la sienne pour lui donner son soutien. Scott sourit et embrassa le sommet de sa tête rousse. « C’est maintenant Scott. »
  * Il n’est pas prêt. Intervint Mélissa avec le désespoir de la dernière chance.
  * Maman… Souffla Scott en prenant de sa main libre, celle de sa mère. « J’ai dormi assez longtemps et cette ville a besoin de nous pour la protéger. »



Alors Scott embrassa sa mère tendrement avant de sortir de la pièce sécurisé. Stiles les observa tour à tour, Lydia fut la seconde à partir et Barry la suivi. Il fixa alors Derek, hochant lentement la tête dans un accord silencieux que Scott ressortirait vainqueur de cette nouvelle lutte. Derek sortit alors et Stiles essaya de sourire à Mélissa.

  * Ramène le moi, Stiles.




End file.
